


Monstrum Sceletus

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Undertale
Genre: 69, ;), ABO dynamics, AGONNYYYY, AND N O O N E L E A V E S, And violence, Animalistic Behavior, Assumptions, Banter, Blood, Bonding!, Breeding, Cherry needs to pay for child support, Descriptions of gore, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Even more smut, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Force Feeding, Foreshadowing, Gardening, Gender Reveal, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationships, I’m so sorry I’ve been sleeping on black, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Longing, Masturbation, Mind reading????, Mpreg, Murderous Thoughts, Mutt has a midlife crisis, Nonsexual Licking, Not as much force feeding, OH HE NEEDS SOME MILK, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Prophetic Dreams, Reader really likes being squished, Reader-Insert, Really fucking fast burn, Really really gross description of eating an animal, Science, Sexily, Smut, Soul Shenanigans, Soul play?, Spooky, THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING!!!!!, Tags to be added, Tender Sex, Tiddy lovin, Tribbing, Unintentional Pregnancy, Virgin skeletons, Vomit, Who’s who?, You heard shower sex you heard bath sex so how about, a l o t of child support, aka mutt v everyone else, baby or not, blood mention, blowjob, blue has a mommy kink spoilers, boss says fuck it and fuck you, but definitely not unwanted, careful, cherry popping galore, consider the coconut, death mention, detective Murdock over here, drugs (?), dubious as in never explicitly stated consent, even more foreshadowing, fluff!, gross dead shit, homestuck reference, honestly boss needs some, i don’t know if it’s too subtle but mutt really has pent up anger, i see you chosen death, ironically some of you have already guessed stuff that will happen, its like the Amazon rain forest in this bitch, kinda gross, lets learn about skeleton pregnancy!, lots of foreshadowing, mutt be like, mutt is protective of you, my foreshadow boner is out of the roof, mysterious shadows, next is the beach episode, possesive behavior, read the subtext people, reader gets MAD, reader knows how to cut animals up, river sex, scawwy, team baby v team adult, the girls are fighting, the tournament arc, throatfucking, uh oh, warning, we need a hot springs episode now, yall so smart, yall worry for nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: You’re a scientist sent on a mission on a newly discovered island after the first group of explorers went missing.What will you discover?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 526
Kudos: 1269





	1. Brain full but head empty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



Eukaryota  
Animalia  
Chordata (oh definitely)  
Vertebrata (how could they not be?)

They are jawed.... do they have amniotic membranes? How do they even produce? Note to self, further research needed.

Mammalia. 

Hmmm. You need more time to think on this. You sighed as you idly watched the same animal come near your cave. It did this every day, probably checking the edges of its territory. Luckily, your inhabitance is just outside it, giving you both protection and a great place to study it. 

The first time you saw the skeletal creature, you almost died of a heart attack. Or something weird going on with your heart.

No matter, you continued dutifully taking notes in your scientific journal. While your teammates left you and are probably are either dead or already gone, you still have a job to do! And that’s to study every fucking animal, flora, fungi on this island. Every beautiful living thing on this hunk of rock.

The skeleton (lets just call it that for now) disappeared from sight as you hurriedly tried to write down its actions as fast as you can. You huff and encase your journal into the everything-proof case you brought into your backpack.

The everything-proof case held the most precious items you needed on this journey, able to withstand water, fire, 50 pounds of force and a drop from a high place. It was perfect to protect your shit! 

Inside was 3 journals, some seeds, cotton balls, matches and some testing equipment (Litmus testing paper, test tubes, swabs, etc.). All packed within foam so nothing breaks. Hopefully you’ll still be careful with it so you can get some good results. 

The rest of your backpack is filled with food, your favorite book and a metal pot. You were made aware that the camp site would have a grill but you’d have to bring your own pots and shit. At least you have yet another tool on your arsenal. 

Now that you’ve gone over inventory, time to go over your newest plan. 

Step 1. Establish fire. It’s the afternoon and it’s hot as balls but the night is bound to drop it to freezing temperatures.  
Step 2. Establish living space. Your makeshift bed of just laying on the ground is going to kill you. You need some bedding and stuff to keep warm.  
Step 3. Figure how to get the attention of humans without alerting the native animals. Something like a giant ass fire and smoke might scare the animals or even bring them... closer....  
Step 4. Conduct experiments until rescued or escape.

Okay. Okay, you can work with this. First is a fire. You walk out in the blistering sun, trying to find some firewood. You picked up as much sticks and fallen branches as you can, barely aware of your surroundings, when you hear a growl.

You freeze, still holding all the wood in your shaking arms. You turn your head to the left, seeing one of those skeletons. But not the one you usually see. This one isn’t the big, gruffy one that walks past your cave. This one is lithe yet dangerous. It puffs up with the silk like protrusions from its shoulders. That could only mean one thing: a threat display, trying to look bigger than it is. 

You slowly, gently put the sticks down onto the ground and try to make yourself look smaller, not a threat. Sure, you’re probably taller than it but you want to build trust. Hopefully. 

It stares at you before stalking closer, sniffing at you. It’s.... wings??? Clothes??? Are still puffed out, making it look like a macabre fairy you’d find on a metal band cover art. You keep still as it finally reaches you and smells your face and neck. 

Your heart patters as you feel it’s jaw open and latch onto the back of your shirt, somehow pulling you up. Your limbs flail around but with a growl, you curl up. It huffs and carries you like that, deep into the forest, to what seems like plains. 

It pulls you into a whole in the ground. A burrow? Den? You’re dropped onto almost damp ground, only to open your eyes to two red lights staring right at you. You yelp and try to get up only to get pushed down. 

Glancing up, you see a long, lithe skeleton. It wears what seems like black chitin around its chest and a red.... cloth? Hide? Some red markings are on the ridge of its eye sockets. You’re amazed that these creatures can make such intricate clothing and apparently, cosmetics. They must be very intelligent. 

You’re dragged on the ground away from your captors as they start growling, hissing and clicking at each other? The one that grabbed you is much more larger in width. It looks very similar to the one that stalks around your cave. Maybe it is? 

This one wears a floofy coat around it’s shoulders and a similar red material on its chest to the tall skeletons.... scarf??? It pokes at your side, making you squirm as another skeleton sniffs at you. 

This one practically covered itself in fur... is that a cat on it’s head?? It is quite cool in here but not enough that you’d want to drown in down. You turn to look at them and try to stand up. The big one growls, showing off the sharpest teeth you’ve seen. One is oddly colored. 

It growls harder as the skeleton to the left of you whimpers and backs itself into a bedding of some sort. The one growling at you fluffs up- shit, is it challenging you? You glance at it- you have to think fast. 

It can probably rip you to bits, you quickly curl up again and it lunges at you, shoving its claw on your chest and pushing you down. You wheeze and squirm a bit but a nip at your head makes you give up, breathing a tad harder.

A few seconds of staring goes by and the skeleton releases you, looking a bit more... smug. The tall one from before barks at it however and it yelps. Huh, so tall, dark and bloody is alpha? Maybe.

The timid, fur covered one pulls you closer and you let it as it smells you a l o t. You start to get uncomfortable as it’s face goes down your stomach.... you push it away and it whines. 

Okay while being scented and learning about this pack dynamic is good and all, you need to get back to your cave. You try to stand up but the other three immediately start growling at you. You’re tugged backwards again, pinned on your back by the fluffy skeleton. 

The others still chatter on as you try to figure out a way to get out of here. Maybe you just gotta wait til night? Climb out once everyone is asleep? Can you even stay that long?

You whined and squirm but then something slimy on your cheek silences you. Is that... a tongue???? Skeletons have tongues!?!?!? It starts licking your face even more but you just clench your teeth and bare it. It sizzles slightly on your skin as it evaporates. It doesn’t feel sticky or anything, just weird. 

As the fucker is licking you, you get a chance to watch the interactions between the other three. The big one is next to you, laying down and watching everything lethargically, as if it’ll fall asleep any second. Though the second your eyes are on it, it snaps it’s gaze onto you. 

You quickly look away, to the other two. The smaller one, which pulled you here, was chittering at the tall one. You got the chance to look at it properly. That silk wasn’t silk at all, looking more akin to a pair of insect wings. It huffs and climbs outside while the tall one looks at you, seemingly mad? 

It crawls closer and sniffs at you like the others have. It makes a low tone, not growling but doesn’t sound too pleased either. The floofy skeleton that was licking your arm quickly backed off and buried itself into the “nest”. Okay, definitely the alpha here. 

You stand your ground, idly watching it analyze you before it grunts and nips at you. You pull back a little and it stalks away. Probably approves of you? Maybe. 

Floof is back onto you, continuing their mission to get you clean. Big bitch (your name for him at the moment) saunters over and nips at you. You don’t know what the fuck to do, you’re just trying to survive goddamnit! 

He keeps doing it until he snatches your shirt, promptly pulling it up and halfway off your body. You squirm, which was a bad choice, as the shirt flings off and you’re left in just your bra. You feel tugging as big bitch tries to take that off too. 

You slap it’s hand away but that angers it, grabbing your bra and straight up ripping it in half. As you guffaw at the loss of your only bra, it nuzzles it’s face into your chest. 

Freezing up, you let it do this awfully intimate gesture to you before it licks at your chest. Thankfully not directly at your breast but still enough that makes you squeal. Apparently, bitch decides it likes torture and licks up your collarbone til it’s covered with magical disappearing saliva. Somewhere in your offended mind, you idly wonder if their behavior is them trying to groom you. Maybe bonding??? With nothing to compare them to, you’re blindsided.

By the time Bitch is by your stomach (and Floof licking up your leg), the small one is back, this time holding something less human and more dead in it’s mouth. You don’t know what the dead thing is, and while you don’t want to know, science says you do. 

Doesn’t mean you will eat it though. You bite your lip and shake your head, trying to convey that you don’t want it as Wings (new nickname for small and spicy here) tries to offer you it. It growls and shoves it in your face. Your face scrunches up and you shake your head harder. 

Bitch, who’s been watching this whole time and whom you conclude is a sadist, fucking headbutts you in the stomach. Your mouth opens in a gasp and Wings shoves it into your mouth. You gag on fur and blood, trying to spit it out but Wings is pressing it harder down your throat. 

You rip it from it and you spit it out onto your chest, coughing up blood.  
You feel a rumble on your stomach as the dead thing is lifted off your chest. You crack an eye open to see Bitch gobbling it up in one gulp. Floof leans over, cooing at you (reassuringly???) and licked the blood off your chin. 

Okay, floof is now your designated cleaner. It kinda feels nice.... until there’s a tongue slipping into your mouth to get the blood out there. You lean back but it keeps trying to. 

Wings does a weird, annoyed yip and climbs back outside. You sigh as floof licks up the trail of blood and saliva you pushed out of your mouth. This is gonna be a long afternoon. 

And it was. Wings kept bringing in random shit to feed you. Twigs, grass, roots, a fucking rock. You spat out all of them. You could tell wings was getting fucking pissed. Bitch seemed content resting on your stomach. Alpha just sat near the entrance, constantly looking between you and the opening of the den. 

A bark whipped you out of your almost nap, Wings is back with a.... fruit. It’s a deep blue.... purple???? Weirdly you can see the inner structure of it. Reminds you of clouds, the seeds like tiny stars. Now this looks appetizing. Plus you get new data on the local flora!

Wings comes over, holding the fruit very very gently in his fangs before pressing it into your mouth. For once, you accept it. It’s a bit hard but once you bite through the skin, your tongue is invaded with flavors.

It tastes what you associate with night time. It’s like a berry flavor, tart with a hint of sweetness, almost reminding you of candy. A bit of sparkly gooey goodness drips down your chin and Wings licks it up before climbs onto you and making a similar rumbling noise to what Bitch made. 

Haha, you feel so calm now. Maybe it was the fact that it was preceded by literal dirt but that fruit tasted so delicious, you feel yourself falling asleep. You idly felt another weight on you as you mumbled incoherently to yourself, dozing off. 

You woke in the middle of the night, blinking a bit and yawning softly. For a second, you thought you were back in your bed. The almost literal pile of bones on top of you said otherwise. It’s not.... too bad, just a leg and a arm here and there. You’ll just have to get everyone off you slowly..... carefully. 

You start by twisting a little bit. That caused someone to sigh and turn over. Okay good, one limb off. Five more to go. You carefully lifted a leg until the arm that was on it slid off. Four more. This is more tricky.

By now, your eyes were adjusted to the darkness and you can see that mutt was gripping your arm with both of his. You slowly removed your arm, replacing it with a leg of another. Okay, one more. 

Suddenly you’re pulled closer, side connecting to a rib cage. Oh fuck, is this alpha??? He- fuck it, he’s a he to you- holds onto you. Fuuuuuuck. With a grip like this, you’re pretty sure he’ll wake up and feel your pathetic lil hands trying to pry him off you. So you sigh and go straight for your last resort. 

You shove back his head and bolt for the exit. Of course, you’re blind and bang against the dirt wall but you still manage to scamper out just as sounds of anger and confusion erupt from the den.

Sure you left your shirt there and you’re have naked but you have to do what you need to survive!!! With the pale moonlight, you run across the plains to the dark forest with no light. 

Running in, you dodge trees left and right, accidentally running into something! You tumble with a big OOF. Groaning, you get up and glance up, seeing a glowing red eye. Oh fuck!!! RUN!!! 

You do, like a headless chicken through the forest, adrenaline pumping, legs hurting, mind going over and over that creature you bumped into. Another skeleton? Was one of them on a night patrol or some shit? You can’t think right now, you need to find the cave! 

Soon enough, the trees start looking familiar and you come across the cave. Oh thank god. Everything will be fine. Or not. You’re naked and the cave is very very FUCKING COLD. You sigh and march outside, remembering where you had dropped the wood. 

Dragging it back to the cave, you plan to go back to your old plan, just much more carefully. Little did you know that that one red eye was staring at your back as you hauled away the wood.


	2. This one is asking too many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader overthinks literally everything  
> 90% of this is Just reader speculating I stg  
> But at least you meet a new fren ;))

The night was slow with you starting the fire, then trying to get both warm and comfortable. It was like a bitch though, with nothing to cushion you against the cold earth. You barely got enough sleep but enough to be more aware for tomorrow. You had quickly jotted down everything you could about your experiences in the journal.

Captain’s log- just kidding.

??????- Skeletal like creatures. They have a social heirarchy. Lives in den. Wears animal hide almost like clothes. WARNING: HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND UNPREDICTABLE. 

Okay, you still have your plan up and running. You got a fire and a tiny bit of food. Now you gotta make your living space.... livable. You took the leftover wood from last night and kinda just.... threw it into a pile. Afterwards, you arranged it so it was like a little nest- bed. Not a nest. Never a nest. 

Not-nest thoughts aside, you realized you need water in order to do your experiments. And the skies are clear around these parts. Almost too clear... Perhaps you can find a river nearby. Or you can travel to the more colder parts of the island and heat up some snow.

Yeah, snow. It amazed you as you were being brief of an island having one side being a frozen tundra while the other being a literal active volcano! Everything between were massively different biomes that belonged more on a continent than an island. 

Okay okay, nerdy science brain. Calm down. You need water. And a shirt. Which one is more valuable, a shirt or pants? Maybe you can steal the skeleton’s ideas and wear hide? You zip open your backpack and eat an apple, making sure to keep the seeds and core safe. The more seeds, the merrier. You placed all the items you’re not gonna need under your n- bed and went o- oH SHIT!

You jolted back into the cave, adrenaline spiking. You totally forgot about that skeleton that comes around here! You peered at it carefully from within the cave. It was Bitch, you think, sniffing the air and on the look out. He huffed and stalked away after a few minutes. You let out a breath of relief and gingerly left your cave, venturing towards the icy mountains. 

Slowly the terrain changed from dark forest to winter wonderland. The sounds of birds distantly calling in the distance and crunching leaves turned into howling wind and crunching snow. God, it’s fucking cold. Your nipples are so erect, they’d probably poke out the eye of any predator trying to attack you. 

There were these strange... fruits??? That looked like ice crystals. You snapped one off of the tree and analyzed it. It was cold and felt like a chunk of ice. Yet inside there was liquid, with tiny suspended dots that you can only guess were seeds. You put one in your backpack, picked another fruit and bit into it. 

Immediately, you felt a chill down your spine as you crunched through the cold fruit. It tasted almost minty with a twinge of sweet. Your insides became like ice and you were sure you were dying of hypothermia right there. Yet slowly, it felt more and more durable. You no longer felt cold. In fact, it just felt like room tempature. Sure your fingers are turning blue but at least it doesn’t hurt! 

You sigh but become disappointed. You liked seeing your breath come out in white clouds! Oh well, time to keep moving! You walked for another twenty minutes, taking in the great view and trying to find fresh fallen snow. That would be easy to collect and probably the cleanest. You came across a little snow pile, looks like your best bet. 

You bent down and began collecting some of it into your pot. While you were, you could hear the soft crunch of snow around you. It was so quiet, maybe a rabbit or fox. But you started seeing a strange blue in your vision. Maybe a blue rabbit or fox. You turned and saw...

Well, you were kinda right. There was definitely a blue fox. Or maybe what remained of it. Maybe two? Not alive, oh no, they were just hanging. Hanging on the bones of yet another skeleton. It blinked at you. You blinked at it.

It had very very bright blue lights in its sockets, as opposed to the reds and dark oranges of the others. Maybe... maybe this is a seperate species? One more adapted to the colder climate? Can skeletons even feel the cold? Maybe, since this one was wearing five times as much fur on its body than the others. It even had- oh fuck, it even had the fox heads on its feet as shoes. Like the fox version of fuzzy cat slippers. Except foxes. Real foxes. 

It yips at you. Funnily enough, it bounces a little, almost like a dog. Very playful, much more softer looking. It kinda reminded you of wings. Y’know, if wings wasn’t a little shit that fed people weird ass shit. Yet, as the little thing came closer you, you got more and more pensive. 

Why would it choose to put the heads on the feet? Was it purely aesthetic or for a greater purpose? Could they appreciate aesthetic? Was this how they attracted mates? Did they have different genders? What gender signifiers did they have? Do they sexually repopulate? Do they fuck? DO THE SKELETONS F- 

A nip at you sends you from your calculating thoughts. Okay less of a nip, way more like a bite. You get up and stand back from the excitable (or angry? Hungry? You can’t tell from that face that looks like a smile) skeleton. Nuh uh, you did not like that.

The skeleton jumps at you with jaws open wide again and you throw yourself out of the way. It lands in the pile of snow, sticking inside like one of those dogs you see on YouTube. You take the second of it being stuck in the snow to book it back home. 

Fuck, it’s hot here!!!! You pant, your fingers slowly returning to not-purple-blue as you run back to the cave. Why is there so many goddamn skeletons!? That’s like, five or six so far! Too much, too soon. 

You finally got to cave sweet cave and set down your pot. Already, the snow began to melt. Yay. Now you can start on your experiments. After you drink a bit. You bent down and drink a little. Hm, tastes good. A little staticky but you guess that it’s part of the island, everything is weird. 

You started your experiments, finally. First was to collect samples of the water to test. That was easy, taking a capsule and putting the water in it. Second was to start planting seeds! You had brought tomato and raspberry seeds. But also other fruits that you could plant. 

You chose a spot outside and began to plant the seeds, using the water and such. Okay, good, that’s started. Third is collecting samples of local flora. You already have the (what you’re calling) Iceberry in your backpack. You zip it open and go to grab it, only to find a very wet berry. Huh, in the warmer climate it melted. It now resembled a sad water balloon. Still kinda chilling but not the icicle you crunched on earlier. 

Carefully, you opened it and slid the juices and skin into a capsule. However, you grabbed a few seeds. Might as well test how it grows! You added it to your baby garden outside. 

Okay, this was all good and shit. You wrote your procedures and observations into your journal. Now to begin testing the water. You broke open your testing kit. It had two vials, a pipette and the tests itself. 

You transferred water into the first vial and shook it for 20 seconds. This was a bacteria test. Hopefully you didn’t guzzle shit water. The results were to be taken 48 hours from now so you jotted down the estimate of the current time and a reminder. 

You transferred water into the second vial and picked up the first test. It was a tiny strip of plastic with four small squares. You dunked it into the water and stirred before comparing it against the chart. Hmmm, a ph of 7. Barely any copper or nitrates. Pretty normal so far.

Now the second test. You repeated the procedure, stirring the test into the water and then comparing the results. Huh, everything looked clean. Almost too clean. 

Last was the iron test. Always do it last. You repeated the procedure and..... no iron. Okay, so this was the cleanest fucking water you’ve ever had that was natural. Yet there had to be SOMETHING that caused that weird taste.... maybe it was a different particle that wasn’t including in the test for? 

You sighed and kept writing into your journal. Strange, very strange. You began to clean up now, noticing how dark it once more became. The fire was almost out so you threw in parts of your bed. 

Sleep became easier, the night chill creeping a bit less on your skin now. Maybe it was the fruit?.... nah, just a bit warmer tonight, especially with the fire. 

The morning was definitely cold though. Very cold. You were shivering as you woke up, fingers feeling practically frozen. Curling into yourself, you promised yourself that if there was a fire berry or anything that turned you into lava once you guzzled it down, that you would. Besides that promise, you told yourself that you would look for ways to get rescued. Or at least, another human. 

Getting up, you took the pot and watered the seeds before starting up breakfast. Thank god for disgusting as fuck astronaut food. After breakfast, you realized you had maybe like a week rations of food. Maybe if you only ate once everyday, almost a month then. You might have to start hunting for survival.

Maybe you can stalk the skeletons and learn how to hunt animals without a gun. And skin them. You only ever skinned deer. God, you’re starting to have flashbacks to your childhood. Well, more like teenhood. Tweenhood? Whatever it’s called when you’re 10~13.

Your father bringing the corpses and guiding you as you cut away skin, muscles and tissue. Ironically, it’s what got you into biology and animals. 

Your favorite meal used to be the tender, raw backstrap of the deer. Cut into thin slices, like mock sashimi. It was always delicious, you would even trick guests with it. I can’t believe it’s not fish!!! But hunting is not your thing, not anymore. Even as a scientist, a job where you dissect open dead frogs and baby pigs, you were always opposed to touching the blood. It gave you weird feelings. 

God, you just wasted an hour reminiscing about your faux haemophobia. EW, THAT SHIT WAS IN YOUR MOUTH- no no don’t even think about it. It’ll be all you think about. Stretching, you slowly get up. Free, without a bra. You forgot you’re naked.

Maybe you can sneak into that den and steal a pelt? But it’s probably being guarded 24/7 by either alpha or floof probably. And you could very well run into Bitch or Wings. Ugh, why is life hard? Why can’t everything go to plan? Like a fanfiction? 

Either way, you’re not going down without a fight- er, attempt at success. 

Okay so a giant fire was out of the question. You can potentially burn down 80% of the island that wasn’t already burnt or frozen. Smoke wouldn’t fair either. The skeletons showed you clearly that they sense through smell and you don’t want how many packs of them on the island all converging and hunting you down. 

You might have to travel back to the camp. But that’s right through skeleton territory and that’s where your group was attacked. You couldn’t see clearly that day but you had ran, found this cave and survived. How could you possibly reach the camp without getting eaten alive? 

Maybe there was like.... a skeleton repellent? Or maybe you can somehow convince them to let you past? Sneak past them? They seemed awfully intelligent, almost human in mannerisms. Aside from growling and grooming. You shudder at the memory of tongues all over you. 

The safest bet was to sneak by. Maybe they had a schedule. You already know that Bitch wanders the edges of the territory. Wings seems to cover around the forest and plains. You can’t tell exactly what Alpha or Floof does. You only ever saw Alpha and Floof in the den. And Floof in their nest. Maybe-

You gasp. Are they a mated pair??? Maybe that’s why Floof was so quick to start grooming you. Maybe they were all like “oh we are newly mates, we want babies! Oh look, a weird skinned skeleton. Let’s raise this hideous shit.” But you kinda don’t look like a skeleton? Maybe you smell like one? 

Are these skeletons closer to humans than you think? 

All this thinking is making your head hurt. Yet it was so exciting to think about!!! But now should be time to fully wake up and start your next mission. Maybe you can get to the beach a different way.... a scenic route if you will?


	3. OWO WHATS THIS

Red has been taking a detour lately. If Boss finds out, not the end of the world. Besides, he’d be more interested in hearing bout the weird scents he’s been smelling. So much like his pack but... not. So much like that blue asshole’s pack but yet again, not. 

It didn’t smell like smoky earth and spicy musk. It didn’t smell like fruity mist and minty snow. It smelled sweet, almost floral yet..... salty. And it was barely there, each day washing away with the wind. 

If it was a new kind of beast, he wanted to sink his claws into tender meat. Maybe if it was good enough, he can prove to Boss he was better than just an average beta. And that yeah, he was right, there is something new in the forest. Or not. That would take some effort. 

If it was a new kind of skeleton though.... oh, he calls dibs. Maybe that’s what’s making him come back everyday, to the edge of the territory, to try and find the elusive smell. 

Ugh, another day of nothing. So imagine his surprise when the tiny twerp brings in that exact fucking smell. 

It’s smaller than he thought. Wearing weird pelt and very weird... stuff? covering its bones. Is it skinned?? Why does this skeleton look so weird? 

Is it even a skeleton? 

He watches, excitement and predatory instincts growing as he watches it try to crawl away from Boss and Black. He takes an experimental poke at it while Mutt sniffs at it.

He watches as it tries to get up, probably about to fight. Fight for dominance? Or stand up.... no, either way, he’s not gonna have another twerp lording over him. He growls and bares his teeth, waiting for its next move.

When it curls up, he takes no hesitance to show the little freak it’s place- beneath him. He shoves it down on its soft chest, smug satisfaction taking over him as he takes in the fear and submission practically rolling off of it. He gets off it a few moments later, feeling gratified. Hell yeah, another bitch. 

‘RED!’

He flinches, fuck, he shouldn’t have acted so cocky in Boss’s presence. 

‘YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU FORCING YOURSELF ONTO OTHERS- PACKMATE OR NOT’

‘Aw, chill boss. Just showing the tiny thing it’s place. Didn’t even try to attack, must be a omega.’

Boss huffs, coming out between his teeth in a small display of smoky, dusty red magic. Red bowed his head a bit more down. He hears a whine behind him and senses something wrong.

Whipping his head, he growls at the thing trying to seem taller than them, only for Mutt to pull it back into the nest. Fucking rude. Either a clueless babybones or a bitch ass excuse of a skeleton. 

With it back down, Red slowly stalks over and sits by the nest as Mutt tries to clean the thing. It wiggles and squirms but he’s not paying so much attention to it, his mind going more to wondering about the future- until he could feel the feeling of being watched. He snaps his head towards it, sending a warning glare at it. It looks away quickly and he lets out a huff, much like Boss’s.

Speaking of which, Boss is coming over. Even without the caution rumble, Red is already scooching away from the nest a bit. Boss likes his space. Mutt takes a moment longer than him but relents anyway. 

Red watches as Boss stares down at the tiny thing. He’s waiting to see whether or not they’re going to chow down the new meat or accept this little mutant. With a gentle nip, Boss cements them as a packmate. 

He takes a moment to think about this, the next to saunter over and nip at the newbie. Show em he accepts them, though they better not fucking test him. Now to take off that weird ass hide. 

They keep squirming and being stubborn, which annoys him at first but then the pelt slips off- only to reveal another pelt. Stars, doesn’t that hurt? It looks so tight on them. With his claws, he tries to pull it off them, only for them to slap at him. 

Ungrateful bitch. He tears it off all at once in his anger. Ugh, finally. Now he can properly bond. 

Red nuzzles his face to their soft chest, barely feeling the bones beneath. So they are a skeleton, just born with skin and with a weird voice. And kinda dirty. Dirty lil pup. 

It’s so weird, he can practically taste that saltiness yet he smells so much of that floral scent. Where did it come from? The pipsqueak’s soul? Usually he could feel the soul and magic, radiating from his packmate’s ribs. Maybe the skin keeps it in. Weird. 

He idly continues to lick and clean them, alongside Mutt. Usually he wouldn’t do an omega’s job but it’s just so addicting. With his eye sockets closed, he barely registers Black coming towards the nest until he’s shoving a Cinnabunny into their face. Those little soft fuckers that live and hide in trees. Perfect for feeding to such a lil omega. 

He’s shocked when they don’t just swallow down the whole bun. Just eat the damn thing! He solves their stubbornness by slamming his head hard into their soft stomach. Yet with distressed noises, they cough it up directly above his head. 

Fuck, is there something wrong? Maybe even a cinnabun is too much for them. He lets out a gentle rumble, to tell them that it’s okay, they’re alright, and take the bun for himself. Thankfully, Mutt takes over to do his duty and comfort them, cooing and licking up the sugary blood. 

Stars, is he going soft? Why does he get a sting of jealousy? Maybe it’s his parental instincts kicking in, distant flashbacks to when he would comfort a tiny boss when he shamefully couldn’t hold down food. He wants to take care of this little freak, even if it’s more of an Omega duty than a beta. To comfort and reassure. 

He sighed and sat his chin into the soft flesh of them, now more tired than ever. He watched, both amused and uninterested, as Black tried all he could to feed the newbie. Maybe they already ate. Maybe they don’t eat the same shit as us. 

But then Black brought back dreamberries and they seemed very very interested in it. Maybe they just need some sleep. Black feeds it to them and Red feels content as they guzzle down the glittery goodness. Finally, something in their belly. 

They slowly start to settle down, their face scrunching a little as they try to fight it. Somehow adorable. Somehow so cute. Boss walks over to join all of them as Red rumbles once more, setting them finally to sleep. 

Black was just doing his patrol, very important part of his routine. With the new creatures he spotted flying in the sky, he couldn’t allow himself to slack lest something happen to his pack. He prided himself to being a capable alpha, covering the most territory. Yet, Boss is still the most dominant. It angered him. 

Finally though, finally something that might change the tides. At first, it was a threat. How dare this creature come into their territory! What is it even doing with those sticks!? Probably using them to harm his pack!!! 

He raises his wings, trophies from his greatest hunt. He had taken down the biggest firebeetle. The sight of it raised high above would scare off any creature. Yet this one did not run, simply showing submission by making itself smaller.

What is it doing!? What even is it? It looks.... vaguely skeleton-like. He slowly came closer, trying to get a scent on it. Hmmm, like flowers. And salt. Sea salt. He liked it. 

Not too much like a skeleton but it’ll do. The rest of the pack can judge on that. He picks it up, a lot like a babybones and begins the long path back to the den. It panics and shakes around but with a growl, it’s back into it’s place. This reminds him too much like the early days. 

He can almost imagine it is a tiny Mutt in his jaws but the thing is too big already, almost his size. It’s a pain to get it to the den but once he does, he’s met with the judging eyes of boss. 

He drops it in front of him. The thing tries to get up but he promptly pushes it back down. 

‘Black.’ Boss hisses, ‘What in the stars did you just bring into our den!? Is that a skeleton!?’

Black instinctively fluffs up but settles down just as fast, no need to fight... yet.

‘No, I brought that thing that Red was yapping on and on about. If it is a skeleton, well, that just proves that I’m a very good alpha. If it’s not- well, dinner. Either way, I’m very very accomplished!’ He huffed, putting a claw down. A bit of loose dirt puffed up. Boss grumbled, a sneer etching onto his skull.

‘That proves absolutely nothing, Black. Stay in your place before I beat you back into it.’

Black opens his mouth once more to protest but quickly shuts it.

‘You want something? Get some food for it.’

Black huffed but obeyed the order nevertheless, crawling outside. 

What would be good for it.... perhaps something small and easy to eat. It doesn’t look entirely like a babybones, it doesn’t seem have it’s adult teeth outside of its jaws... Maybe it’s just a scrawny omega. Oh, cinnamon bunnies would be perfect! 

First, he had to find cinnamon trees. Pretty easy, the bark had a distinct smell and were always near the middle of the forest. It always helped that he could just follow the frantic panicky smell of the bunnies as they run back to the trees. 

Second is to break open the tree. Preferably one that you already saw a bunny crawl into. So stupid, these creatures are. He easily breaks into the spicy bark, revealing at least five of the little bunnies all huddled together.

Third, profit. He quickly grabs one and pushes the bark back. With a strong chomp, it stops struggling in his jaws. Delicious blood fills his mouth and he’s full of giddiness. It’s going to love this. 

It doesn’t love it. And he felt happier than in a long time as he crawled back into the den, smugly trotting towards the nest and delivering the cinnabun. Only for it to refuse! He kept trying and with the big oaf’s help, he finally got it into their mouth. But then it began spitting it out. 

Fuck. Maybe he miscalculated and it is a babybones. It’s teeth does look very dull. Maybe it needs something more to chew on. He climbs out and began foraging in the plains. Mutt used to love to teeth at milkweed roots. Full of fats, calcium and magic, perfect for a growing skeleton. 

Rejected, again. And again, and again, and again. He got more and more frustrated- agitated as the sun was beginning to set and that stubborn, ungrateful little shit wouldn’t eat a single thing. He even tried a rock! 

He was so close to giving up, wandering outside of the territory even. He trodded along the waterfalls, the glow of the fluorescent water lighting up twilight. He suddenly remembered a very special fruit that grows around this area. 

After wandering around, he finally found it! The gentle glowing berries, begging to be picked and eaten. It’ll even calm you and give your magic a glittery quality for a few hours. It’s perfect. If that little shit rejects this, he’ll just have to reject it.

Thankfully, he doesn’t since it’s eyes open and twinkles as it stares at the fruit, obviously wanting to eat it. And he provided it. He felt pride as he presented the fruit to it and it finally accepted the food, cheeks filling up as it chewed and swallowed the whole thing. 

A little dribbles out but he’s quick to lick it up. Even with the tiny dose, it’s enough to make him sleepy, his eyelights turning into stars unintentionally. Now satisfied, he climbs onto his new packmate using a calming rumble. It wouldn’t do good for them if they didn’t know they were safe beneath him. 

Mutt was surprised. His day started off as usual; wake up, eat, maintain and then groom. Lounge around the rest of the day til nightfall, keeping the nest cozy. So when Black came back with a newcomer, he was excited (and afraid) of this new change in routine. 

He was so curious, what is it? A skeleton? Was it an adult? A babybones? Do they finally have a babybones!? He decided to adopt it right then and there, deciding that yes it’s a baby skeleton and it’s weirdness is only testament to it needing to be nurtured and protected. 

He sniffs at it only for Red to start to challenge it. He whimpers and backs up, only being able to watch as Red displays his dominance. When Red finally gets off, Mutt pulls the baby to him and smells it for any serious wounds. 

It tries to get up but that triggers everyone else to growl. Panic spikes in him and he quickly pulls it down. The rest of the pack is very aggressive, even to a Babybones. Speaking of, it simply just lays and stays there. Obedience or is there something wrong? 

Either way, this baby is dirty. Time to clean it. He starts licking it on their face, softer than anything he felt before. Little bit salty but that’s alright. This is alright. He lets his mind wander as he just goes, running on automatic. 

That is, until Boss comes near and gives them both the rumble, a bit more harshly than usual. He quickly obeys and draws into himself, watching. Please accept them, please accept them, please accept them-

Thank stars, he accepted them. With uncontrollable giddiness, the long skeleton grabs his new packmate and drags them closer to him. He cleans with even more purpose now, they need to be spotless before sundown. You sleep good when you’re clean. 

He was by their leg when he heard noises, looking up to see Black and Red practically bullying his baby!!! Sure, they’re trying to feed them but they don’t have to be so fucking hard. His sudden burst of rage scares him though and he stands his ground. He’s an omega, he has to remember that he’s bottom bitch here.

They reject the food and Mutt is quick to comfort his cub, cooing and licking off the sweet blood off of their soft face. Maybe they don’t have a knack for sweet foods like he does. So out of kindness, he sticks his tongue into their mouth. 

The first thing he notes is that almost every tooth is blunt- except their canines. And even then, it’s a mocking comparison to the other packmate’s jaws. If it wasn’t such an offending thought, he would have joked that their teeth reminded him of the other pack. 

The second thing is that they seem to really dislike this, trying to lean away from him. Oh, naughty little thing, you can’t get away. He follows as they shy away, more mirthful than dutiful. They practically spit out the blood themself though, bringing an end to that little game. 

Oh well, he could always play with them another time. Maybe tomorrow? 

....WHAT. Why. How? Boss was in a semi-shock, even as Black climbed out. How could there be another skeleton, especially one so different from all the others? To be fair, they were all related, heirs of a pack from a distant time ago. But they diverged for good reason. 

His pack were sharper, bigger, dangerous. Used to stalking the woods and huge predators at night. Way, way harder living than just playing around in snow all day, living off of fruits more than raw meat. 

Where did this... thing come into the equation? It looked soft and pathetic, like a cold. It might not even be a skeleton. 

He watched, though, how his packmates seemed smitten by this little addition. He had to chastise Red, more for the reason for even trying to find it’s role so quickly than just being mean. Mutt seemed practically ecstatic taking care and grooming the thing. Black had another purpose, something he’s been searching for for a long time. 

So when he stalked over and stared at the little one, a few things popped in mind. 

The first was this is no babybones. While small and soft and squishy, they were almost as big as Black. Their features were developed and their adult teeth were set in, even if they were dull and probably never can chew through meat alone. 

Usually, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill an intruding adult. But his packmates liked you and you can prove to be useful yet. In ways that are bound to help skeletons as a whole, if you know what he means.

So, he nips at them. A signifier that ‘you’re ours so behave!’. They submit and he returns to his place, satisfied for now. 

He watches the shenanigans til night, when his new... packmate is dozing off, joining the nest last. He shrugs off his armor and curls over the newbie. 

Only to wake up in the middle of the night, a fleshy yet hard hand shoving at his face hard. He jolts awake groggily, snapping up and readying for a fight. A second too late and they run outside of the den. The others wake up, equally startled and afraid. 

Mutt immediately starts whining pitifully once he realizes it was his cub that has vanished. Red starts getting angry, magic practically rolling off of him as Black runs to the opening, only to stop and snap back at him. 

‘Do I go after them!? Why did they run away!?!?!?’

Boss snarled and shook his head. He swears, if this was some kind of playing, he’d tear you apart. Once they got you back, he planned to do something that would keep you with them. 

Forever.


	4. The most controversial chapter (yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))

Day three already and you’re feeling hungry. You’ve been wondering lately what would have happened if you did just let loose and go wild. Would you be fully integrated into the first pack? Would you be taken care of? Fed and clothed in hide? What role would you play? Would you be more dominant or submissive? Why does it even matter? 

You have to shake your head from these thoughts. No use for luxury! You need to survive on your own!!! Instead, you try to ask more questions about them than yourself. Are they siblings or are they in mated pairs? Mating groups? How do they establish territory? Where are they in the food chain? Do they have natural predators? How do they-

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

YOU STUBBED YOUR TOE ON A ROCK. JEESH. OW, SHIT. Fuuuuhuuuuck...... bitch......... hhhh

Fuck, okay, where were you? No, where are you? Traveling to a much more wet part of the island. There’s bound to be more creatures and plants living around the delta like area. 

Others have theorized that the snow of the mountains melt into the rivers here, which then go into the ocean. The oddest thing pilots have reported while doing aerial surveys here though is that at night, the mountain, rivers and any large water mass is fucking g l o w i n g, except for the ocean. 

And you so happen to stub your toe on a rock. Your roster of possibilities scientific discoveries however gets you through the pain as you keep going, toe throbbing.

The area is almost misty. Cute white mushrooms grow here, the moisture probably most perfect here for optimal growth. They almost glow, you’ve noticed. You slowly and carefully collect a few into your bag, including some samples of the mysellium.

You also see these other new weird blue flowers. Bending down, you gently prod it. You grip its stem, ready to pull it out but get startled by the sound of animal chatter. You quickly stand up, scanning around for any predators. Eyebrows furrowed, you return to the flower. You tried to grab it but that sound played again!!! 

You jumped up, ready to run. But nothing was here but you. And a stray deer with it’s jaw on sideways. Looks like one of the hides that was in the pack’s nest. Huh. If nothing here was making that sound maybe it was.....

The flower itself? You bent back down and tested it out. Gripping the stem made it release the sounds. Wow... this is just.... amazing! You feel the fluttering feeling of SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERY in your gut! No wait, that’s starvation! Eh, whatever, close enough. 

You began to pull it from the ground but it spontaneously snapped at the base of the stem. Suddenly, a thousand horrible noises came from it, and a thousand more echoing out. The rubbery plant vibrated violently as probably an ion of sound came out. It was so FUCKING LOUD, you let go of the offending plant and covered your ears. 

It practically deflated, as if it was actually filled of sounds before you haphazardly snapped it in half. The flower felt so rubbery, you would have thought it to be more elastic. Yet it seemed as fragile to snapping as a Common plumeria.

You stored it anyway. You’ll have to come back later to test how to remove it without breaking it. You took a water sample too before turning around to walk back to the cave. 

Only to see no one other than Bitch. Big. Motherfucking. Bitch. He stares at you for a second before doing this weird grumbling noise you swore you heard Alpha make to you. He slowly approached you on all fours, still looking pretty big. 

You were frozen. What to do? What to do!? You only had seconds to do something. So you did what you did best. Run. 

You quickly zipped away, barely registering the angry growls behind you with the wind whisping past your ear. You run for your life, you can’t die here!!!! You have experiments to do!!!!! And if you do survive and he’s trying to bring you back..... YOU HAVE EXPERIMENTS TO DO!!!! STOP WONDERING ABOUT THE REPRODUCTIVE PROCESS OF SKELETONS! 

They probably don’t even have genetalia- 

You mind is out of the gutters and into the moss- or at least your face is. You can unsafely assume that Bitch has leapt onto you and pinning you onto the wet earth. You try to crawl away but he doesn’t take it, growling and chomping at you.

YOUR FUCKING SAMPLES!!! YOU NEED THEM INTACT!!!! YOU ONLY HAVE A LIMITED AMOUNT OF GLASS VIALS!!!! Begrudgingly, you go limp, choosing science preservation over self preservation.

You’re grabbed by the backpack, which you practically screech at- YOUR VIALS!- before he actually puts you down. You huff and dust off your pants, even though it’s covered with slightly glow-y mud and all you did was dirty your hands. 

He stares at you unnervingly and you just stand there, waiting for him to move. Sure you can sprint for an exit but you’d rather keep your precious equipment intact. So, you follow him once he gets into that weird almost crouching position, giving you a ripping snarl and then walking.

The journey was.... enlightening for the lack of a better word. He would growl when you made a mistake, grunt when you followed direction and overall looked generally paranoid yet calm at the same time. You’re kinda glad you went with him, just for a chance to understand him better. 

But then you approached the opening of the den and then suddenly you’re not so confident anymore. Your main concern is your equipment! Feral skeletons don’t have science preservation like you do!!!! Fuck, you wished you could at least drop your bag back to the cave. And checked on your plants. YOUR BACTERIA TEST!!! IT’D BE DONE BY TODAY! YOU NEED TO CH-

You’re practically thrown into the den, protect glass mode activated as you maneuver your roll so your backpack doesn’t get filled of soggy, wet failure. Sighing in relief, you’re about to get up when you hear a low grumbling noise before you. You actually flinch as it heightens into a growl. You hesitantly look up to see Alpha, looming over you menacingly. 

While Wings likes to show a threat display with his, well, wings, Alpha apparently likes to fucking expel heavy, dark red magical smoke from between his knife-like teeth. He’s definitely pissed.

...Yeah you’d be mad at you too if you just adopted this little weirdo and then they literally slammed your face and ran out the door. And then after days of worrying, it shows back up dirty and disobedient. So you take your punishment- with a blank face- as Alpha growls and hisses and clicks and probably insults you like an enraged authority figure (which he technically is). 

Yet before you can sarcastically say ‘I can’t give you my lisense officer’, Alpha says something that makes the other three skeletons seize up. The fuck did he say? 

The den erupts with noises as they apparently argue with each other. You’re kinda bad at reading the room but you think that Alpha wins the argument, growling and turning back to you. You hastily slip off your backpack and slide it off to the side. 

He saunters closer, anger and determination in his eyes- along with something else that you quite can’t describe. Oh fuck, this is it. You’re gonna get mauled, juicy sweet meat filleted and ate by beings that seemingly have no stomachs. The others will have to watch as you’re torn to pieces and be forced to eat your tender flesh. You’re flattered they seem to care but not enough to save you. Oh well, farewell world. At lest when they find your abandoned cave, they’d know you did at least half your job....

Or at least that’s what you thought until Alpha grabs you by the hips and grins his pelvis against your barely clothed butt. Oh..... OH....

You blush, frozen as he pins your hands down beneath his claws and ground more against you, sOMETHING conjuring and rubbing between your thighs, bumping against your privacy. 

You only wish there weren’t three other alive things *watching* as your mouth opens, breath hitching. Sure you’re not dripping wet (yet) but you can’t deny the pleasure tingling in you. 

An epiphany comes to you as he tears down your only underwear and that something starts to slide into you: 

SKELETONS DO FUCK!

AND THEY’RE FUCKING YOU! 

He hilts all the way into you, growling. Your eyes widen as you’re stretched open almost instantaneously, amazed at the new sensation of something INSIDE YOU. Sure, you fucked yourself many times, stuck a hairbrush in our of desperation but never a full blown COCK. Let alone an oozing, red hot skeleton cock.

You hear skittering around you and Floof comes into view, licking at your face. You barely register that Floof is trying to comfort you as Alpha is pulling back and forth in you, hitting pretty good spots. You let out the quietest, breathy barely-a-moan but that’s all he needs before he’s setting a more punishing pace. 

It’s mind numbing, almost literally, you go into a kind of trance. Upper level thinking is out of the roof, middle level thinking is still reeling from the fact that you’re getting pounded and you didn’t have any way to document this. Lower level thinking is saying MORE, YOU NEED MORE. 

You’re fucked into the nest, liquid dribbling down your thighs. Alpha growls above you, time seems to blur as you’re getting railed. You think you start drooling, noises rammed out of you literally as a gentle cooing noise plays out next to you. You drunkedly reply a strangled “hhhhjjjhjghaaaaaah~” 

Your mind is hazy, barely recognizing his desperate noises until with a deep, d e e p thrust, Alpha hilts himself as deeply as he can. The base of him swells up, pressing against a really fucking good spot that has you curling toes.

His hips stutter against yours as he releases thick, burning liquid oozing into you with a strangled growl. It takes your pleasure-drunk mind a few moments before realizing that he’s knotted in you, he’s cumming and he hasn’t stopped.

In fact, he’s still kinda moving within you, panting as he fills you up slowly. Or is it trying to get out of you? Each time he tugs a bit too hard, you grunt and he eases off. You feel a bit of licking on your neck, expecting it to be Floof but he’s in front of you, watching with a concerned glint in his eyes. So it must be- 

Maybe it’s your afterglow but the hot puffs of electric smoke against your neck gives you a tingle somewhere in your navel, your blush coming back with a vengeance. Sure it’s not sweet comforting but something about Alpha curling over you like this hits a needed part of you. You stay like that until he miraculously pops right out.

You shudder as you feel wetness dribble out of you, Alpha staying above you for a minute before nipping your neck and crawling off you. 

You’re barely aware of what’s going on, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. What you do idly recognize in the back of your mind is bone nuzzling against your face, bones maneuvering your form, bones exploring your flesh, just.... bones. Hehehehehe, bones. 

You fall asleep without realizing you said that out loud. Like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you sinners *really* want a skeleton POV chapter for this, hUh~?


	5. In which red fucks up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the POV y’all were hoping for, that’s next chapter

You wake up feeling kinda uncomfortable. Your bed is a lot harder and uneven than usual. It’s only a few seconds later do you realize you’re on a bed of bones. Wait no, a skeleton is holding you. 

And then you remember where you were and what happened. Well.... you got fucked. It was kinda hot, kinda scary but it was a scary hot. would do it again. For science of course. God, skeletons.... skeletons have sex! And penises apparently!? Did you lose your mind because of the pleasure? You never felt flat out drunk while getting your rocks off! How did it form a penis? How did it do that!?!? You just had to document this!!! FUCK, YOUR BACKPACK-

You tried to get up but boney arms kept you pinned in place. You tried again but they wouldn’t budge. Getting irritated, you practically snapped your neck in half to look at Floof. 

He actually looks..... angry??? At you? That’s unnerving. You kinda established him in your mind as a sweet baby, can’t do wrong. You try once more but he doesn’t relent. You huff and give up as he tries to talk to you. Obviously you don’t understand but at least he’s trying. 

Wait, why is he talking to you now? He used to just groom you and coddle you like a baby, now (by the tone of voice you’re interpreting) he’s firmly telling you how disappointed he is. You think... it’s hard to tell because his face is a bunch of jumbled emotions.

He keeps talking and gesturing with his head towards your chest. What about your chest?? You take one of your boobs in hand. He shakes his head and a skeletal claw is pressed against your navel. He tries to tell you something very important but you can’t fucking tell.

Are you dying? Is he telling you about a crippling illness like a jaded pharmacist? Maybe you’re pregnant? Shit, do skeletons pop out like xenomorphs???

Suddenly, the colors vanish from the den. A bright light comes forth, in the shape of a small heart floating from your chest. He cups it in his sharp hand so gently, you feel like your very being is being held....

The soul. Your soul... Is that your thoughts??? Wow. It’s so bright and pretty but not quite right. It’s supposed to be white. And upside down. Barely any magic. Are you female? Is that why you’re so different? Wait, where’s the babies? Awwww, it didn’t work. Boss will be sad.... serves him right. 

It stops and leaves you with so many more questions when he releases the heart. What was that!?!!!? Your soul!?!?!? Holy shit, that couldn’t be your thoughts. Was it... his? Holy shit, you just communicated with a skeleton!!! This could make life so much better! Though, you’re kinda scared about always having your soul out... is it fragile? You need to docu- BACKPACK-

You try to go up again but he still holds on. You turn to him and point at your backpack and practically SCREAM. “BACKPACK!” 

He looks surprised before letting you go, letting you run to your backpack and grabbing your precious items... everything seems to be here, thank fuck. You sigh heavily with relief and slug the backpack with you back to the nest. 

Suddenly, Bitch runs into the den, probably alerted by your scream. His eyes flare a dangerous red, growling as he scans the room for threats. When he realizes there aren’t any, he grumbles and drags himself over to the nest. 

He starts talking, kinda harshly, to Floof and to you. Ugh, you wish you could understand- w a i t. You look at Floof, grabbing his hand and putting it on your chest. He stares at you, before it clicks and your soul pops out once more. You hear a surprised yelp from Bitch before your soul is caressed by Floof and you can hear his thoughts as yours.

Red is always such a big bully. You can understand me? You want me to tell you what’s being said, right? Red said that we’re being too loud which.... He’s just being.... yeah, a bitch! A big bitch!!! You understand so much! Oh my stars, I love you!... Okay, I’ll tell him! 

Floof responded to Bitch or.... Red??? And Red’s eyes widened, looking between the two. Floof began to explain but halfway, Red grabbed you and pulled you away. Your soul followed and a big boned hand was cupping your soul.

Feisty ass bitch, I’ll show him! How do you like i- oh.... hi???.... shut up, omega, you’re not in a place to talk.... wHAT!? You wanna.... Boss would kill me...... yeah, he’s the alpha, duh..... so, you really do wanna.... heheheh, fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya~

The shark-like grin he gives you sends shivers down your spine. You know you probably shouldn’t but.... you really wanna fuck again. While you loved the first time, it left much to be desired. Like instead of just being watched, you could of have just had ALL OF THE-

Your thoughts are loud, hehehe. While I would have loved to ravage you right after Boss, you were so tired, you just fuckin crashed hard. Mutt was so fucking scared you died, he picked you up then practically wrapped himself around you like a snake... FLOOF!? PFFFFT

Razor sharp teeth swung open as a deep tremor of laughter came from Bitch- you mean Red, accompanied with the sound of bone rattling. He told Floof- Mutt???- about it and suddenly the skeleton’s face burned a dark blood orange. He quickly shook it off (not all the way) before saying something back.

Heh, smooth beta wannabe.... nothin special, just said some softy shit like “they can call me floof anytime”.... nuf already, let me mate you~

You bit your lip, barely holding in your excitement. Hopefully you don’t pass out straight afterward, you have too much to write down! You lay back and his grin widens before crawling over you and between your legs. You hear a growl and suddenly the two skeletons are yell/growling at each other. You can catch a few stray thoughts here and there from Red but you still can’t really.... understand them. You can only understand him when he’s directly thinking at you, you guess. Maybe this link translates less of the actual language and more of the train of thought??? You have no idea since all you’re hearing is growls. 

In what you can only describe as a sexy “fuck you, in multiple ways”, Red takes your soul and plops it into his mouth and fucking conjures a tongue, curling around your little soul. A shudder goes through your being, it’s as if you’re being licked all over. 

With both hands free now, he pins you by the hands and slides his pelvis against yours. You watched wide eyed as magic forms a HUGE RED COCK. Either it’s like one of those alien house-wife porn cocks that self lubricate or he’s so turned on he’s weeping from his dick, either way it just looks so WET. His face is smug, an almost cute smirk on his face- or at least as much as his mouth can handle without piercing through your soul.

You don’t remember Alpha’s looking- okay, you didn’t actually see it. Actually, now that you think about it, it was very wet! Enough to overcome your not-wetness and make the entry hella-

Can you NOT think about my brother while I’m trying to mate you!?!!?

You shuddered, back arching as the growl coming from his throat ripples through your soul. Ohhhhh yeah, that felt r e a l l y good. You opened up your legs more and let him drag himself against you, trying to slide into you. Once he gets the head barely in though, he slams in and suddenly you’re filled to the breaking point. 

Your dazed eyes shoot open and you scream- before it tapers to laughing/crying out as he pounds you into the nest. Hhgggggg, fucccck, your mind is going hazy again. Ugh shit god oof unf FUUUUUUUCK

Yessssss, keep making those noises. Fuck, so tight, so good, little mate. good little bitch, take it! You wanna get bred huh? You wanna have my litter, huh?.... yeah that’s right, good little mate~ 

You barely have the mental capacity but if you had, you’d note that this has literally awakened a new kink in you, wow. But since you don’t have the mental capacity, you instead start begging him so you can touch him. 

...fine, since you’ve been such a good bitch.

He moves his claws to grip the nest and instantly you’re exploring him. Your hands go up to the beginning of his lower ribs and he growls, slamming into you harder. You start drooling, hands sliding up until they meet his chest. For some reason, your instincts make you want to grab at his sternum.... and pull. 

He curls over you, redness creeping up his face like a blush, body so much closer. You keep pulling.... til there’s a white, heart right in your palms. He gasps, opening his mouth that lets your soul fly out and back to your chest, brushing against his soul. 

You cum just from that. He growls and bottoms out in you, cumming just as he pushes your souls against each other. Your legs go crazy around him as his knot swells inside of you, his size making him erupt right against your cervix. 

You slowly come up from your high, realizing that he’s still inside of you and still cumming in you. His seed feels almost tingly and you giggle. Something.... something is different. You look down to where your soul is, still embracing his in a cute joining. Though now there’s like this..... tiny little white heart imprinted in your soul. What the- 

‘......Boss is gonna be so pissed with you Red’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Y BABIES


	6. WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKING? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG I HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF

First and foremost, they had to wait for sunrise. It was extremely dangerous to be out at night. Boss just wouldn’t allow it, even for a new packmate. There were monsters past the dunes. Ones even worse than them. 

Boss growled harder when no one would calm the fuck down. Black stood in front of the entrance, obviously thinking about just running after them, Red paces around like he was looking for something to kill and Mutt started fucking crying. Idiots. All of them. 

He sat down and said it quite casually. 

‘It’s not a babybones.’

He could have sworn he heard their collective neck vertebrae snap crack as they looked at him. Black looked the most calmest, maybe a bit confused. Red looked more than a bit confused, more of a grimace on his face. Mutt- what the? Mutt looked absolutely furious. 

Mutt straight up snarled, whipping his head back and forth before clawing at the nest and turning away from him. Whatever, he’ll learn soon enough. Red looked to the ground in thought while Black went up to him. 

‘How?’

‘How what?’

‘How would you know?’

Boss huffed haughtily.

‘Did you even look at them? Adult teeth. Petite yet fully developed body. Clearly smarter than a babybones, if them running away was any proof’

And pushing his face. A challenge he’ll take upon himself to win. So maybe they were dumber. Black absorbed the information well. The sound of ripping hide made it obvious who wasn’t. 

‘Shit, can’t even make em learn not to be so fucking picky then’ Red joked dryly, tired. He stayed out of the nest though, probably not wanting to agitate the already livid omega. 

Boss sighed, becoming done with this pathetic display of aggression. 

‘Mutt. You have to stop getting so attached to anything more tiny and weak than you. When we get children, then you can be as doting and disgustingly sweet as you want.’

That made the omega stop. 

‘...when we get....?’

Boss smirked smugly, loving to prove how smart he is. 

‘C’mon, you’re smart enough to figure it out yourself. Small, submissive, smells very, very good. What else can *she* be rather than a babybones?’

Red snapped up from his catatonic state. 

‘WOAH WOAH WOAH, YOU’RE NOT SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE SAYING. THAT’S- THEY- THERE IS NO FE-‘

Black caught on, guffawing. 

‘There is no way! They can’t be a female! Females aren’t.... aren’t like that!! That’s absurd’ 

‘Have any of you even SEEN a female!?’

All of them were silent. Boss stood up and approached the nest.

‘See? This’ll work out for us, for you. Who cares if she’s not a babybones? We’ll have the chance to make more than just one. We’ll find her after sunrise. For now, let’s rest.’

Mutt remained there, stubborn and mumbling before letting him in. The skeletons climbed in and rested. They’ll need the energy. 

If feral skeletons on an isolated island had the understanding of the concept of hell, today would be that. They were looking everywhere they could within their boundaries. But nothing. 

Mutt was barely any fucking help, refusing to get up from the nest, probably doing fuckall nothing. Idiot. Why can’t he get over that thing isn’t a babybones!? Is he that desperate for one? Or was it just his attachment? 

He needs a way to prove to him... to prove to all of them that this is most definitely an adult. And he knows exactly how..... 

It was the next day, when he was looming over her (and purposely being as intimidating as he could), when he decides to let his intentions known. 

‘I’m going to mate her’

That obscure idea of hell would once again pop up in his mind (if he had such knowledge of it) as the den broke out in arguing. He couldn’t tell exactly who said what but he could guess that the whining of him going first was Black, whoever was calling him a whore was Red and the one giving him death threats and something about a puppy was definitely Mutt. 

He growled out his own harsh words (just take the sloppy seconds, shut up mr gets-his-dick-stuck-in-an-ant-hill-every-other-week, for the last time I told you she’s NOT A BABYBONES LET ALONE YOURS) before turning back to her....

Okay Papyrus you can do this. 

He saunters closer, checking her out up and down. He could practically FEEL the sound of her soul making that unfamiliar thumping noise. He could see that she was afraid, he kinda is too but in a different way. (Not that he’d ever admit that) Hopefully though, his instincts doesn’t fail him and he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of the pack. 

Instincts tell him that she’s just begging to get bred, her soul is so loud and she’s looking at him like she’s waiting for something... So he gives her that something. 

And that something is grabbing her by the hips and turning her over. He tries to gentle but this is supposed to be an act of dominance. So he’s harsh, a bit desperate, as he grinds against her. His cock summons automatically and it rubs deliciously between the soft- disgusting skin of her. He puts his claws on her hands as his cock bumps against her heat.

He pauses, a blink and you’ll miss it, when her breath hitches. When she doesn’t turn around and try to whack him like she did that night, he takes his chance before she could, tearing down that thin layer, sliding into her and-

FUCK. 

He bends his pelvis until he’s sheathed fully inside her, forcing himself to growl instead of moan out like he’s in heat. He moves his hips the tiniest bit, breath growing heavy just feeling out his new claim. 

He’s about to snap at Mutt for coming anywhere near them but when she lets out that breathy, quiet moan, something snapped inside him and he just goes automatically, pounding her into the ground. It’s nothing like he’s ever done before, he has to let out another growl.

Who knows how long he was on her, thrusting into her. Their joining was wet and was about to get wetter. He couldn’t control the desperate moans and whimpers escaping him as he felt the pressure start to rise in him. He only pleasured himself a few times in his youth but this was way, way, way better than anything like this. He can die happy mating her.

He soon forced himself as deep as he could, feeling the tip of his cock press against the opening of her womb. His knot swells and locks him into her but he keeps bucking into her. He releases and his seed begins to fill her up. Fuuuuuuck, that’s so.....

He feels like he’s on clouds, panting and shaking. He leans down and licks at the nape of her neck, just riding that fuzzy soft feelings. After awhile, he pulls out. He nips at her neck and crawls off, satisfied for now. 

Mutt was going into another hissy fit, curling around the unconscious omega and practically dragging both of them to the nest. He kept hissing at him but Boss just sat down, too much in a good mood to care. 

He watched as the others tried to approach the nest, only to be threatened and hissed at. He grumbled and told the other two to come with him. They need to hunt, there will be more mouths to feed soon enough. 

————

Black was fucking pissed. He knew they’d be trouble but seriously? Running off? In the middle of the night? They’re either crazy, stupid or.... that desperate to run away. That made some troubling sensations spring up in his ribs, sensations he’d rather not have at all. He wanted to chase them down and rip out their throat and shove his c-

‘It’s not a babybones’

-alcaneus straight through their ribs- wait, Boss said something. 

Well, he kinda could have guessed that but how does Boss know that? Black approached the alpha as his brother was (amazingly) royally pissed. 

‘How?’

‘How what?’

‘How would you know?’

The pompous asshole huffed haughtily.

‘Did you even look at them? Adult teeth. Petite yet fully developed body. Clearly smarter than a babybones, if them running away was any proof’

Okay, that made sense.... Black absorbed the information well. The sound of ripping hide made it obvious who wasn’t. 

‘Shit, can’t even make em learn not to be so fucking picky then’ Red joked dryly, tired. Black turned to watch as Mutt took out his (no doubt pent up) aggression out on the nest. And he’d have to clean it too. He sighed, what a mess. Boss seemed to agree.

‘Mutt. You have to stop getting so attached to anything more tiny and weak than you. When we get children, then you can be as doting and disgustingly sweet as you want.’

That made the omega stop. 

‘...when we get....?’

Boss smirked smugly, loving to prove how smart he is. 

‘C’mon, you’re smart enough to figure it out yourself. Small, submissive, smells very, very good. What else can *she* be rather than a babybones?’

Red was screaming something while he was processing....

Black caught on, guffawing. 

‘There is no way! They can’t be a female! Females aren’t.... aren’t like that!! That’s absurd’ 

‘Have any of you even SEEN a female!?’

He hasn’t. At least, he can’t remember. He never knew his mother. 

ʻSee? This’ll work out for us, for you. Who cares if she’s not a babybones? We’ll have the chance to make more than just one. We’ll find her after sunrise. For now, let’s rest.’

Mutt, ever the stubborn one, just laid there. Black could barely pick up what he mumbled. Something snarky about the situation, no doubt. He climbed in with the rest of the pack, giving Mutt a subtle peck on the skull. Stubborn or not, alpha or omega, they were still brothers....

The next day, Black found himself exerting himself even more than usual. He just didn’t want her to meet any other pack or skeletons! Especially not his weird, bright, loud look-alike. He shuddered in rage, wings fluffing up as images of him meeting her popped up in his mind. 

It was a hard time, constantly stressed and trying to find her. By high sun, he decided to come back to the den to rest. Boss immediately started questioning him. 

‘Did you find her? Did you see her? Any clues?’

‘No, no, no. I need food’

Boss growled, obviously as agitated as Black but he ignored him, instead going to check on his brother. 

Mutt laid there, still bitter. And kinda sad? Black noticed him holding the other omega’s pelt she shed the first night, sniffing at it and arranging pieces of it into the nest. If Mutt noticed his presence or not, he doesn’t show it. 

Black comes around to the side of the nest Mutt is at, sniffing at the pelt. It was unusually soft and pliant. Similar to his wings in thinness but it didn’t have the sinewy organic structure nor the translucent coloring. How did she make this? It didn’t look like anything he’s ever seen. 

It also smells reaaaaally good. That familiar smell of hers.... he’s smelled it before, in the woods. Just past the edge of the te-

His thoughts are interrupted by their packmate being thrown right through the entrance, rolling to a stop in front of Boss. Black immediately stands up, about to scream at her for leaving but Boss already has his pissed face on. So he’s just waiting for the scolding of a century....

‘I’m going to mate her’

Yeah you tell h- wait, WHAT!? WOAH HOLD UP, if ANYONE here is mating her it’s HIM! He found her FIRST! HE should be the first to sire their offspring! He’s proven himself COUNTLESS OF TIMES! He barks out all of these thoughts out loud, with the rest of the den erupting in chaos. What Boss yelled in reply was absurd. 

Yet he was powerless, frozen as he watched Boss mounting the female. He felt his skull heating up, desperately wanting to act like this wasn’t affecting him. He’s supposed to be the one grabbing her, curling over her and- 

Stars, it had gotten way way much hotter and too tight in here. He whipped his head around to see the other’s reactions, Red was curled over (probably trying to hide himself) while Mutt was- where is he? Ah yes, Mutt was still treating her like she’s a fragile newborn. But he could see the hurt in his eyes as she moans out. 

Hopefully he realizes what exactly she is. 

By the time it ended, Red had soiled his pelt, Mutt was dragging her sleeping form towards the nest like she was just mauled by a bear and Boss was lounging smugly. Miraculously, Black didn’t summon his member the whole time (unlike a certain beta) 

Shaking his head to try to clear out the residue lust, Black tried to approach his brother. He was crying like he was a babybones himself, it reminded him too much of the first time omega had killed. Had lost his innocence. But Mutt hissed at him and lashed out, fluffing out his pelt in a threat display. It spooked Black and he backed off. Red tried too but had a much harsher reaction. 

Black heard Boss behind him. He grumbled and told them to come with him, most likely to hunt. Black came along, deep in thought. He swears that he’ll be next, that he’ll make it all better, that Mutt wouldn’t cry again. What a lie.

Hours later, Black was coming back to the den, mouth full of a deer he had caught quiet violently. He had let out his pent out anger on it, shredding its neck as he attacked it. Yet it’s dropped onto the ground, along with his jaw, at the sight before him.....


	7. WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKING part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/415320403154567178/680834495641026570/image0.png
> 
> I decided to split the chapter again and just have Mutt’s pov and Red seperate. Plus a bonus at the end ;))

Mutt had woken up, his puppy missing and the nest cold. Immediately he began crying, molten amber tears sizzling down his skull. WHERE WAS HIS BABY!?!?!?

They could be anywhere! Dying! DEAD! HIS PUPPY IS DEAD, OUTSIDE AT NIGHT THEY’D NEVER SURVIVE!!! He wailed harder, burying himself into the nest. He barely paid attention to anything until-

‘It’s not a babybones.’

Oh my f- shut the fuck up SHUT THE FUCK UP, HIS BABY IS D E A D AND ALL THEY CAN THINK ABOUT IS THEIR AGE!?!? He had to work so hard to not just YELL AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF, snarling and turning around. He can’t though! He’s his packmate! And they were his packmate....

His little one, his little puppy, so tiny, so soft. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he yearned for them. 

‘How?’

‘How what?’

‘How would you know?’

Boss huffed haughtily.

‘Did you even look at them? Adult teeth. Petite yet fully developed body. Clearly smarter than a babybones, if them running away was any proof’

For once (again), Mutt wishes he was an alpha or even a beta, just so he could SCREAM and SHOUT without prejudice. Too bad he isn’t, he forces himself to rip up the nest instead. 

‘Shit, can’t even make em learn not to be so fucking picky then’ Red joked dryly, tired. Mutt loved Red but seriously, the unfamiliar concept of familicide was looking more and more reasonable.

‘Mutt. You have to stop getting so attached to anything more tiny and weak than you. When we get children, then you can be as doting and disgustingly sweet as you want.’

That made the omega stop. 

‘...when we get....?’

He could feel boss smirking, his magic feeling smug. 

‘C’mon, you’re smart enough to figure it out yourself. Small, submissive, smells very, very good. What else can *she* be rather than a babybones?’

Mutt stayed 

‘WOAH WOAH WOAH, YOU’RE NOT SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE SAYING. THAT’S- THEY- THERE IS NO FE-‘

Black caught on, guffawing. 

‘There is no way! They can’t be a female! Females aren’t.... aren’t like that!! That’s absurd’ 

‘Have any of you even SEEN a female!?’

All of them were silent. Boss stood up and approached the nest.

‘See? This’ll work out for us, for you. Who cares if she’s not a babybones? We’ll have the chance to make more than just one. We’ll find her after sunrise. For now, let’s rest.’

Mutt remained there, mulling over his thoughts. He mumbled, growling under his breath before giving in and letting them into the nest. 

This time when he woke up, it was day. Warm dusty air wafted into the den. It was nothing like that soft warmth that his puppy had, its harsh and dry. Sometimes he hated the plains. Maybe the beach would be better... if there weren’t monsters there. Large, scary monsters. 

Too bad because the beach would be perfect to raise babybones. Always warm, plenty to eat, lots of magic. He remembered the one time Black came back with a giant fish after “meeting a very very very very very old friend”. He wonders about them in fleeting thoughts. 

Boss comes back very shortly, ignoring him but he’s really really okay with that right now. They barely acknowledge each other, Mutt laying back and trying to look anywhere but Boss.....

There is the pelt that they left. He gingerly picked them up, the subtle fragrance still saturated in it. He cooed and nuzzled into it, tearing little pieces of it and tucking it into the nest as he patched it up. Now he could smell them anytime he wants. He buried himself into the rest of their pelt. 

Black comes up to him, sniffing at their pelt too. And for a moment, Mutt felt comforted, just with his brother being here and showing interest in him.

Until there’s a thud. 

He doesn’t pay much attention to it, still buried in their pelts, until he hears it. 

‘I’m going to mate her’

He whips his head so hard, there’s an audible crack from his neck vertebrae. PUPPY!!!

His rage last night was nothing like this, as he straight up started screaming GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF MY PUPPY ILL FUCKING RIP YOUR SOUL OUT AND TEAR IT TO SHREDS AND FEED YOUR DUST TO THE MONSTERS-

Until he gets screamed at back. But- they-they ARE a babybones! They must be, they- 

The thought is too painful. 

As Boss mounts them, his rage turns into fear, running towards them. He might not be able to take Boss in a fight but he can at least comfort puppy through this. He licks at their face, clearing away some of the dirt that had caked on them. 

His poor, poor puppy, papa is here. They let out what sounds like a whine of pain as Boss goes harder. Mutt cooed, trying to comfort them only for them to let out a noise..... that definitely wasn’t pain. 

Mutt slowly pulled away from them, mind becoming distant as that treacherous thought surfaced again, becoming that much closer to reality. 

This.... isn’t a babybones. 

It becomes clearer as they get knotted, when his vision blurs and Boss’s uncanny resemblance to him makes him envision that it’s him that’s curled over her-

The tears come back and once he’s off her, he’s instantly grabbing at her, trying to hold onto that fantasy he wanted, sobbing while entangled himself with her while dragging them both to the nest. 

Black tries to come close but he’s having none of it, hissing at him and threatening him. He backed off but Red tried instead. He straight up started screeching at Red until he backed off. Until they all left. 

Hours later, when he cried out all his tears and slowly accepted that his puppy wasn’t a puppy, he just lounged with their sleeping form. Every so often, he’d open them from the pelt cocooning them and check on their chest and stomach. He wouldn’t dare pull out their soul while so vulnerable. So he checked with more subtle ways. The scent of Boss should be amplified, should be mixing with hers to make a whole new scent. But it hasn’t. Maybe it’s just her skin covering holding it in though.

He slowly repositions them both, til he’s cradling her with himself, warm and protected. 

She finally wakes up and he’s at peace- no he’s not, she’s trying to leave. Again. No, she’ll never leave them again, not on his watch. She tries a few times and he’s had enough. 

‘Listen here, you’re never going to leave this den. You’re too vunerable to leave.’

All he gets is a confused face but he keeps going.

‘Boss mated you so there’s a good chance you’re pregnant now. I can’t really sense it but you probably are. Here, take your soul out and we can check. Together.’

He points at her chest. She cups one of her teets, something he’s only ever seen on mothering creatures. If he didn’t know better, he’d take that as she being pregnant but she had them even before. No, he needed to see the soul. 

He places his clawed hand between them on her sternum. 

‘Shhhh, I’m about to take out your soul. It won’t hurt, just get really dark. Ready?’

She looks at him, expression oozing confusion but also curiousity. He pulls out her soul, colors drowning in the encounter as the culmination of her being is revealed. His hand gently caresses and suddenly, he can hear her. 

Wow. What the fuck. What the fuck is happening? My soul??? The shit balls are that? Why are you so nice to me? Where’s my backpack? What’s happening? Omg omg omg omg omg OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG- 

Mutt has to release it, the intensity of her thoughts too dizzying. He holds onto her, even as she tries to get up. She turns around however and screams “BACKPACK”

It startles him and she runs out of his arms, running to that weird sack she had brought in. She was doing something to it, weird noises coming out before her body slumped in relief and she brought it back into the nest with her. It smelled a lot like her and... outside? Like wet earth. Like she captured the essence of the glowing marshlands. What magic is this?

And then Red rammed into the den, flaring his magic so hard it made Mutt flinch. It’s short lived and Red saunters over, annoyed as hell. Oh boy, here we go.

‘What the fuck Mutt? Why the hell was there a scream? Did you hurt her?’

‘No, of course I wouldn’t fucking hurt her. She just wanted this weird sack thingy and I wouldn’t let her leave the nest. I think it’s called a “backpack”?’ 

‘The fuck did you just say??? Whatever, you two are just being so loud! Do you want a beast digging into here!?!?’ 

Suddenly, a warm soft hand is grabbing his and he feels their chest again. He looks at the pu- fully grown adult skeleton for a second before their intent clicks and he’s holding the fragile little (different) soul. 

He is such an ass, don’t listen to him. Tell me about you, tell me what you’re saying.... HES A BITCH! Big bitch big bitch big bitch!... love? That’s- okay, just tell him exactly that “u look like a burnt chicken nugget, how many troll dolls did it take to make that stupid coat?”

He has no idea what any of that meant but he tried his best to say exactly that. 

‘She said to tell you “you look like a burnt bird bread meat slab, how many tiny false creature fur did it take to make your pelt?”... wow that sure is creative’ 

Red’s eyes widened, looking between the two. Mutt tried to explain (I can understand her through touching her soul but I can barely figure out some of her words-) but halfway, Red grabbed her and pulled her away.

He watched as Red cupped her soul, as they reacted to each other. She looks up at him with that innocent curiosity, he stares down at him like he’s found his next meal. Then, Red is laughing. It’s a sound that’s grown scarce, haven’t been heard in years. At least, not this deep, wholesome laughing. It’s usually either anxious or intimidating. 

‘Hey, Mutt! She fucking named you “FLOOF”! Like fluff but more stupid!’

His face burned, she named him??? He shook his head to get rid of (most of) the blush before replying. 

‘They can call me floof anytime’

It was cute.... and cuteness gets you killed but.... it was c u t e. But this wasn’t cute, suddenly she was laying back and Red was about to mount her. He growled, still possessive. Even if she wasn’t a baby, she still couldn’t mate. At least, not with him. 

‘Red. You know tha-‘

‘Shut up Omega, I’ve been waiting too long for this!’

‘Well you could wait for a bit more, Black didn’t even get a chance yet-‘

‘Oooooh, so you only care when it’s your brother, huh?’

‘No it’s- UGH, fine, you know what? Whatever. Mate her, breed her, I don’t care! But don’t drag your sorry ass to me for comfort when you get beat the fuck up!’

He huffed and dropped onto the other side of the nest, glaring at Red. Red, spurred on by his anger, takes this as a challenge and plops her soul right into his mouth. 

Once again, Mutt just... watches as she’s taken again. This time however, his magic is acting up, swirling in his pelvis as it tries to decide what genitals it wants. What does he want? Would he want to be like the others and penetrate her? Fill her up? Or maybe.... maybe he could penetrated.... 

His magic decides and he finds his hand traveling down to tease against his swollen folds. Fuuuuuck. Can she summon a cock? Can she fill him up deliciously? Can she take his soul with his, let them mix and mash and create a little one, entirely new? 

He finds himself clenching the nest, rubbing himself as he watches the two get it on. Fuck, when was the last time he did this? 

Suddenly, she ran her hands against Red’s sternum and- oh fuck, they’re touching souls now. He speeds up, cumming shortly before they do, whimpering. He hears them cum together and lock together as he basks in his afterglow for a few more seconds.

When he comes out of it, he smells something.... new. Peering at their embracing souls, he sees it. The tiny white soul, just barely formed. Two thoughts formed.

First, Fucking finally, an actual baby. Second,

‘......Boss is gonna be so pissed with you Red’

So while Red was getting his ass beat when Black caught him and then alerted Boss, Mutt watched unimpressed. Told you so, bitch. 

Yet, his little mate was so concerned, so wanting to comfort the stupid beta. Mutt hushed her, she shouldn’t fuss. After all, stress isn’t so good for the little one. 

————

He was practically running up the mountain, snow crunching under his four limbs. When he finally got to the den entrance, he willed the gate of bones away and ran in, barely remembering to recast them.

He was too excited! He just had to tell the rest of his pack!!!! 

He ran in, til he reached the warm chamber. 

‘GUYS! GUESS WHAT I SAW!! GUESS WHAT I FOUND!!’

His packmates looked up at him, curiosity in their eyes (under a mask of indifference in one of them). Huh, Alpha must still be on one of his long hunts, sure he’s a ome- a beta and it’s not his place to worry but...

‘What did you find blue!?!?’

OH YEAH! 

‘I FOUND ANOTHER SKELETON!!!’

His brother looked confused. 

‘You saw.... another skeleton? From the fall pack? Or from the creeps at the beach?’

‘No no!!! It was an entirely new one!!! A new skeleton!!! They were so different! They smelled like flowers! And a bit like cinnabun? They had a weird rock thing? But the rock was hallow and with a thing sticking out. And they were picking up the snow with it. I tried nipping them so we could mate because I wanted to-‘

‘Blue! You know you need Alpha’s approval!’

‘I knooow but they just smelled so good! I just had to!’

He looked to his brother, lounging on the nest. 

‘Cmon Blue, just eat and rest. You had a long day.’

He sighed and followed through. He just hopes that strange skeleton doesn’t meet his mean, dark look-alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr if you wanna send anything to me! It’s the same as my username lol


	8. WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKING? Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! ITS FUCKING OVER! Red’s POV plus a bonus ;))

Red paced the floor, grumbling angrily to himself. Stupid fucking kid, shoving at Boss like that. Running away at night. Stupid. Idiot. No, he’s not worried, he’s MAD. Moron probably gonna get killed with it’s weakass claws and it’s blunt teeth. 

He glanced up to Boss for a bit, just a second. He looked uncharacteristically calm. Shouldn’t he be mad that they just lost a youngling? He went back to his pacing, now kinda mad at Boss. 

‘It’s not a babybones’

As if that’s to reassure them. That just makes everything even more complicated. He looked to the ground in thought as Black and Boss were talking. 

‘How?’

‘How what?’

‘How would you know?’

Boss huffed haughtily.

‘Did you even look at them? Adult teeth. Petite yet fully developed body. Clearly smarter than a babybones, if them running away was any proof’

Red heard ripping noises, only to see Mutt ripping into the nest. Shit, Mutt’s really pissed....

‘Shit, can’t even make em learn not to be so fucking picky then’ Red joked dryly, tired but trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn’t really work. He stayed out of the nest though, not wanting to agitate the already livid omega. Red deflated at that, just stilling. 

Boss sighed, becoming done with this pathetic display of aggression. 

‘Mutt. You have to stop getting so attached to anything more tiny and weak than you. When we get children, then you can be as doting and disgustingly sweet as you want.’

That made the omega stop. 

‘...when we get....?’

Boss smirked smugly, loving to prove how smart he is. 

‘C’mon, you’re smart enough to figure it out yourself. Small, submissive, smells very, very good. What else can *she* be rather than a babybones?’

Wait a minute.... is he saying-

With widened eyes, Red snapped up from his catatonic state. 

‘WOAH WOAH WOAH, YOU’RE NOT SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE SAYING. THAT’S- THEY- THERE IS NO FE-‘

Black caught on, guffawing and interrupting him.

‘There is no way! They can’t be a female! Females aren’t.... aren’t like that!! That’s absurd’ 

‘Have any of you even SEEN a female!?’

All of them were silent. Boss stood up and approached the nest.

‘See? This’ll work out for us, for you. Who cares if she’s not a babybones? We’ll have the chance to make more than just one. We’ll find her after sunrise. For now, let’s rest.’

Red couldn’t deny that tiny bit of sympathy he felt for Mutt at the moment. But the fucker is stubborn as the rest of the pack, probably staying there just to spite them before letting them in. Red slept lightly for once.

It both does and doesn’t make sense. Last time he checked, there were no females on the island. It was just his pack, those soft, bright sissies in winter wonderland and the deformed freaks wandering the entire east side of the island. 

Maybe there was another pack? One hidden for generations? Maybe this was a long lost offspring of the ancient skeletons? Or maybe this was actually what a female skeleton naturally looked like, he doesn’t know. What he does know however is that SCENT. 

And it’s going past the edge of the territory, where he always smelled it. Where he always smelled her. He follows it to a cave. It smells..... heavenly.... 

There are weird plants growing near the mouth of the cave, the smell of some of them reminding him of fruits he’d eat when he was younger. Wait a minute, there’s one that almost smells like.... Black? But no, it’s more red. What was it called? He swore he knew the name of it.... 

Oh well, he’s here to find his stupid newbie, not reminisce. He follows the newest trail of flowers for a while, til he reaches the glowing marshlands. It’s a place he remembers going with his sire. 

He suddenly hears a bunch of screaming. Of course she’d rip out an echoflower. He trots towards the noise, to find her doing something with tiny.... berries??? Holding water? What the.... 

She freezes, seeing him. He lets out a calming rumble, trying to tell her that he’s friendly. She stays there, not relaxing but not running (that’s good).... until she is running (that’s not good) 

He chases after, the newb running on two legs so inefficiently, so slow. He pounces onto their back, making them skid into the wet earth. They try to crawl away- oh no you don’t! He growls and chomp at them, willing them to submit and calm down. They seem to realize and then go limp. Good little omega. 

He grabs them by the weird sack they carry and brings them to their legs. She’s an adult, she doesn’t need him carrying her. She stubbornly stays on two legs, wiping away dirt from her thin ass pelt. He watches, just in case she tries to run away again. When she doesn’t, he snarls at her still angry, starting to walk back to the den. 

She was doing pretty good actually, being pretty obedient as he guided her back to the den. It’s only when they reached the entrance did she stop. What’s wrong? It’s the den. It’s home. Get in. 

She stayed stubborn so he did what anyone would do and throw her inside. He climbed in after, only to back up a bit. Fuck, Boss looks pissed. For a second, he finds himself wanting to speak up but then- 

‘I’m going to mate her.’

..... PFFFFFFFFT 

OH THIS IS PRICELESS! He knew that Boss needed to let out stress but really? So desperate to get some mating on? 

‘I KNEW YOU WERE A SLUT’ 

Heh, it seems like the other two didn’t find this as amusing. Especially when Boss mounted her...

Fuck, is the room hotter than usual? He felt his magic starting to act up. Fuck, not now! He tried to angle his pelvis so no one else would see the magic forming in his pelt skirt but it’s grinding his cock against his femur. 

He pants openly, humping his own leg hard as he watches the fucking. God, Why was this so hot!?!?

He wanted a turn. 

He had an unsatisfying end, soiling the inside of his pelt, wasting potential life giving magic. It should be spilled in her rather than onto the floor. 

Once out of his high, he noticed the commotion. But when he tried to approach Mutt, the fucker started screeching at him til he left. Then they all left.

He’s been wandering the plains since. Black’s probably hunting while Boss is..... he’d want to say that Boss would be hunting too but he isn’t sure. Sometimes he finds Boss frozen in thought in the woods. Maybe being top alpha was hard....

He’s taken out of his thoughts when he hears a scream- from the den! Immediately he runs in, crimson magic flaring to threaten. But it’s just the two omegas, looking at him like he grew a second skull. Fuck, what were you two doing? 

‘What the fuck Mutt? Why the hell was there a scream? Did you hurt her?’

‘No, of course I wouldn’t fucking hurt her. She just wanted this weird sack thingy and I wouldn’t let her leave the nest. I think it’s called a “backpack”?’ 

‘The fuck did you just say??? Whatever, you two are just being so loud! Do you want a beast digging into here!?!?’ 

He watches confused as the newbie is grabbing Mutt’s hand and putting it at her chest . He seems to know what she wants and suddenly, he’s pulling out her soul. He barely has time to look surprised before Mutt turns back to him.

‘She said to tell you “you look like a burnt bird bread meat slab, how many tiny false creature fur did it take to make your pelt?”... wow that sure is creative’ 

Red’s eyes widened, looking between the two. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? What the fuck is going on!? Is this some kinda omega thing? Why doesn’t he try? 

Mutt tried to explain (I can understand her through touching her soul but I can barely figure out some of her words-) but halfway, Red grabbed her and pulled her away. The soul followed and a big boned hand was cupping it.

Hi!!! First of all, You’re a bitch.... omega? Hah, whatever, just come over and fuck me already....whoops, I meant rail me into this nest til there’s a second hole in the ground, holeception... yeah, I do wanna! Let’s smash!.... who’s Boss? Oh, is he alpha?... yeah I kinda figured.... yeah, let’s do it! 

Well, Mutt was right, she does have weird words. Even so, he can’t stop the shark-like grin he gives her, widening when he feels her shudder. He knows he probably shouldn’t but.... he really wanna fuck her. While he loved watching the first time, it left much to be desired. Like instead of just watching-

I could have them ALL OF THEM FUCKING ME AT ONCE!

....is she in heat or some shit? This is too good. He sends his thoughts back, telling her about what happened.

Oh, Mutt? Is that- oh it’s floof! 

FLOOF? FLOOF!?!? 

His jaws swung open as a deep tremor of laughter came from Red, his bones rattling with it. That’s PRICELESS, he needs to run that stupid, soft name in the omega’s FACE. 

‘Hey, Mutt! She fucking named you “FLOOF”! Like fluff but more stupid!’

The said skeleton’s face burned a dark blood orange. He quickly shook it off (not all the way) before replying. 

‘They can call me floof anytime’

What did he say?

He tells her about Mutt’s terrible courting ways (not really but seriously, that won’t do anything for an omega. You gotta be tough and show off, not spout flowery bullshit)

Oh, well, thanks? 

Yeah yeah, whatever, it’s about time to mate! She lays back and his grin widens before crawling over her and between her legs. Fuuuuuck yes, he’s gonna make this his best (first) time mating ever! Of course though, he had to have someone stopping him.

‘Red. You know tha-‘

‘Shut up Omega, I’ve been waiting too long for this!’

‘Well you could wait for a bit more, Black didn’t even get a chance yet-‘

‘Oooooh, so you only care when it’s your brother, huh?’

‘No it’s- UGH, fine, you know what? Whatever. Mate her, breed her, I don’t care! But don’t drag your sorry ass to me for comfort when you get beat the fuck up!’

Mutt huffed and dropped onto the other side of the nest, glaring at Red. Red, spurred on by his anger, takes this as a challenge and plops her soul right into his mouth. A shudder goes through her whole being, giving him great satisfaction.

With both hands free now, he pins her by the hands and slides his pelvis against hers. He conjures his cock, dripping and throbbing from how turned on he is. He smugly watches her eyes goes wide as she stares at him. 

But that smugness fades as he catches thoughts here and there, about Boss and his d-

He growls, the vibration rippling through her soul. Her mouth opened up with an adorable, almost bewildered look, along with her legs. Letting him drag himself against her before trying to slide into her. Once he gets the head barely in though, he slams in, sensation sizzling from his cock and up his iliac crests. 

She screams before it tapers to laughing/crying out as he pounds her into the nest. She makes the most beautiful of noises on the outside yet is much quieter in her mind, almost like she’s barely there. Fuck, he can’t stop himself from doing that stupid breeding monologuing he used to do as a teen, pretending his hand was a piece of choice omega ass just begging to be bred. He’s surprised when she’s into it, starting to beg him so she can touch him. He lets her.

He moves his claws to grip the nest and instantly she’s exploring him. Her hands go up to the beginning of his lower ribs and he growls, slamming into her harder. Is she trying to kill him!? His ribs are so sensitive! And delicate! And fuck, give him more!!

She starts drooling, hands sliding up until they meet his chest. He’s going hazy as she grabs at his sternum.... and pulls. 

He curls over her, redness creeping up his face like a blush, body so much closer. His! Soul! Fuck, no no no! He’s so vulnerable like this! But it feels so fucking good! She keeps pulling until his fragile, weak soul finally pops out. He gasps, opening his mouth that lets her soul fly out and back to her chest, brushing against his soul. 

She cums just from that, walls fluttering against him, milking him. He growls and bottoms out in her, instincts taking over as he pushes their souls against each other. He feels like he’s being folded, pulled apart,being mixed. He barely feels his knot swells inside of her as he feels her pleasure too, being filled at the same time he’s emptying himself. 

He wasn’t himself for a while, just a void. Just one tiny thing, touching another tiny thing. Where they met, where they melded together, that was a new start. Made from both of them yet staying in one. What a precious little parasite.

It was only when he returned to himself did he realize his fatal flaw.

‘......Boss is gonna be so pissed with you Red’ 

He forgot his place. 

‘So tell me.... once more... WHY YOU MATED WITH HER?’

Honestly, he doesn’t care anymore that his skull is being crushed to the floor.

‘She wanted it.... I gave it to her’

Or that he’s being chewed out by two alphas. 

‘Red, I didn’t even get to go! How did you even manage to impregnate her while Boss didn’t!?’

He’s just so happy... 

‘....touched souls....’

Boss huffs and gets off of him.

‘Fine. We will allow this one to survive, give the omega her first mothering experience. However! You must remember that my offspring will be top priority! Even over yours!’

...That he gets to be a father

————

He sometimes didn’t like that his brother preferred different places. He liked the dry heat, his brother liked the wet heat. Anything different from the suffocating cold. 

Yet he found that other alpha, hunting around his domain. Foolish copy, nothing survives near the obsidian mountain.

At least, nothing weak does. 

But he was nothing but a survivor. In fact, he lived by surviving. His brother would rather swim and leisure in his hunting. They weren’t starving anymore, they could go anywhere they want! Or at least that’s what his brother always said. 

But there’s something happening. 

Finally. 

A potential mate. 

He stood at the beach, his dark pelt hiding him from the sun yet making him feel hot. Not as hot as other creatures might feel but kinda hot. 

His brother emerged from the waves, holding a turtle within his teeth. 

‘Hello brother! What brings you here!’

‘....found another, Paps....’

He looked at him, standing up more straight. 

‘Good! Bring me the eyes! So tasty!’

‘No no no, this one is special. Precious. Like flowers. You like flowers?’

‘They taste good.’

‘Good good good good good good good good good........ ever wanted to mate a flower?’

If he was surprised, he doesn’t show it. 

‘Are they that delicious?’

‘Very. It might take a while though, they only come out at night.’

‘Thank you brother... goodbye!’

With that, he walked back into the sea while he walked back to land.

He liked flowers, just not spice, nor fruits, not mint not cinnamon not snow not dirt, NO ONE ELSE- 

......

Maybe blood and flowers were a good mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR WHAT SHOULD RED’S BABY BE: http://www.strawpoll.me/19434753


	9. Build-a-Baby workshop

You had to watch helplessly as the apparent father of your child was totally getting his ass kicked. His skull was squished (not cracked, thankfully but getting close) by the Alpha pushing him down. 

Floof was hushing you gently, lounged on you. It seemed he was used to spats like this. He just kept cooing and nuzzling at you whenever you whimpered from actually feeling really sorry for Red. 

It happened so quickly. Black had trodden in, fresh new game in his jaws that splatted against the floor (along with his jaw) as he caught Red still knot deep inside of you. That made Red panic and try to pull out even though his dick was not ready. That just made his knot dig into a tender spot and made you moan out which made Wings even more pissed. 

He pounced onto Red while he was still in you, arguing at length with him before running out to get Boss. Now here you are. 

Red seemed to give up as the two Alphas take turns scolding. Finally though, he gets off of Red and comes close to the nest. He sniffed at your stomach before grunting and laying down next to you.

Thank fuck, you thought he was about to tear out your intestines for a second. With you now placated, Mutt once again arranges you into being cacooned into the pelt covering of the nest. You can’t help but feel so comfortable, you start dozing off again with Mutt almost spooning you. 

————

Boss watched as Mutt expertly put the little omega to sleep. He’ll need to give her a name to make it easier for them to address her. Until then, he’ll just focus on keeping the pack on track with this pregnancy.

‘So, What is to be expected of a pregnancy Mutt?’

Said skeleton was idly tending to the nest, obviously wanting to do more with his hands to take care of her but he did all he could for now. Black was eat up the whole entire deer.

‘I think.... we have to trust the instincts of the sire. The child must be connected to his soul so he’ll know what it wants.’

‘We need a lot of magic to produce one full babybones.’ Black (un)helpfully added, ‘but I think we have enough magic to produce multiple, smaller ones also. Why not breed her more?’

Boss huffed, a habit of his. 

‘Do you want fifty other skeletons immediately cutting into our food supply? No, we need to do this slowly. For our sake and hers. This will be a test. If the babybones comes out normal, we can start producing more. Plus, she’ll get experience to mother *my* offspring correctly.’

Black seemed to mull over his words. Red yawned and slipped into the nest, being careful to not do anything to anger Boss again.

‘Eh, yeah let’s just keep this... one...’

‘You’re too happy about this. You do know that you’re going to be drained of your magic constantly, right?’

Red shrugged. ‘I’m a pretty big beta. I got a bunch of magic to share. In more ways than one, heh.’

Black joined into the nest, the time to sleep coming fast upon them. ‘If I catch you mating her again before I do, I will feed your remains to your cub.’ 

‘Now now, don’t get your hopes up. I’m too tired to go another round,’ Red yawned, ‘aaaaah, but, I think the baby is gonna need some magic in like......3 hours? You’re welcome to try then, just don’t wake us up’

‘Didn’t need your permission, beta, but thanks....’

Boss was the last to join, this time away from the mother-to-be. He’s willing to let Black mate with her, for anyone to mate her really. As long as he’s the next to breed her. 

————

You’re back home. Wait, was this all a dream? 

“Hi”

You turn to see.... a thing. A heart? It’s white and upside down.

“Hi” 

Oh my fuc- is it coming from there?

“Hi”

You carefully approach it. It fucking spins in the air. 

“Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!”

“.....Hi?”

It zips around through the air, giggling and cooing, you watch it in fascination. 

“Hi!!!”

You blink a couple times. Wait a minute, you recognize this... this is-

You jolt awake, panting and sweating. You feel so.... hungry!? You’re craving..... something!!!! Not exactly food just.... something!!!!

You apparently wake up someone with your shaking. You feel them up, trying to guess who it is. Hm kinda small, Wings? Patting his back confirms it. You hear a barely audible rumbling sound from him and suddenly he rolls the two of you so he’s on top. 

You can’t see anything but that just adds to your sudden blooming arousal. Fuck, you need something. Something from him. 

Something clicks and your soul pops out of you. Did you do that? Who fucking cares, you need- you need! 

Wings sniffs at you before taking a tentative lick at your soul, the buzzing hot magic making up his tongue making everywhere tingle- except the middle, weirdly enough. 

As you slowly calm down and become able to recognize what’s happening, you watch amazed as the tiny little white heart in your soul seems to absorb the magic of his tongue. 

Is this like.... a skeleton’s version of regurgitating? Are they birds? Did you fuck two skelebirds? No no, you don’t have an egg in you..... do you-

Your face is fucking pushed down onto the nest. You slowly turn to look at him but you’re pushed down again. 

Sleep. Just sleep, let me take care of you... your thoughts are so idiotic

Yeah true. As much as you want to, you really can’t sleep right now because you’re awake and need to document this oh fuck you’ll have a lot to write down, your hand is going to be so fucking sore-

No, no, no! Sleep! No sore work! Sleep, let me take care of you omega! I’ll give magic to the baby. Sleep.

Ah yes, sleep, and mag- WAIT, BABY!?!?!? YOU JOLT UP- only to be pushed down again. He pins you down, mouth gently holding your (apparently PREGNANT) soul, and lets his weight rest into you, letting out that annoying calming rumble. It itches something deep in you and your eyelids feel heavy. 

Sleeeeep

You find yourself obeying, the vibrations from him lulling you back to a deep sleep.  
————

Finally, she falls asleep. Boss was right, she needs the experience. She didn’t even realize she was heavy, let alone thinking that it was an egg. Silly omega.

Okay, now to take care of the little soul. He kept licking it, letting it absorb the magic from his tongue. He was a bit afraid of directing touching souls. What if he made another babybones in her?? What if the baby rejected his? Might as well find out since the small white soul keeps begging for more.

He presents his soul forward yet carefully, slowly inching it towards hers. It acted on itself, hovering a bit closer til they just barely touch. Now connecting, he lets his eyelids droop and let his magic be siphoned.

Papa?

That made his eyes shoot open. He felt that rather than heard it but it popped up into his head like words. 

Hm. Not papa. But, more! 

Maybe he should have just made Red do this. He feels like he’s kinda... cheating, being the first to connect with his cub. 

Full! Full! 

Oh, well then. He slowly disconnected but before he completely did...

Thank you!!!!

.....

He really wanted a baby of his own now.

————

Once again you wake up. This time it’s to a clear head. Cooing noises and nuzzling to your head tells you that you’re embraces by Floof once more. But there’s a new one, Wings? 

He sits up, a pile of... Ugh, food. Is he going to try to fucking force feed you shit again? You deadpan at him but he’s already arranging his array of food. He makes a gesture to your chest. Sorry dude, you still don’t know how to willingly pull out your soul! 

He huffs and does it himself, cupping it gently. Floof looks at it eagerly, holding in a squeal of delight behind you. 

Omega! I have food! You need to eat for baby and you! I have different food for you to eat! 

oh geez, time to check out the menagerie. Let’s start with.... 

Roots? 

Milkweed roots! Full of calcium and fats and magic! Babybones love them and it’s really really good! Eat it!

You hesitantly grab it and analyze it. It’s just a white, slightly damp root. No apparent smell.... you slowly take a bite and chew at it... An almost sweet yet chalky milk like substance spills from it and you find yourself drinking it down eagerly. This is pretty good! 

Wings looks at you, puffing up with pride. Mutt purrs, enjoying watching you find out new things. Things that will help the baby grow nice and strong. Wings picks up another food item. This time it’s a... fruit??? Maybe?

Echoflower bud! They are quiet, thankfully, but should be eaten in one bite before they absorb sound! Good for baby! Very good! Eat it!

Okayyy, the root was alright so why not this? You shrug, take it and then put it in your mouth and bite down.... 

It’s reaaaally hard to fucking eat. The outside feels like rubber yet the inside is spongy and tastes like potent NOTHING. It’s a hassle to chew and you can barely swallow it but soon enough, you do. 

Floof makes a noise that you guess means good job and while you’re appreciative of his support, you’re really really dreading this. It’s disgusting. 

Here, have a Cinnabun! It’s delicious and soft and sweet! Perfect for baby. 

You’re starting to think he has a feeding kink or some shit. You take it though, recognizing it as that thing he tried to force down your throat. It’s a bunny???? Not any that you’ve studied! It’s ears are giant proportioned to the rest of its body and it feels squishy. Feels less muscly and more squishy. You can’t even feel hard bones.... maybe cartilage??? 

You ask him if you can skin and cook it. 

Yes! Of course you can skin it! Maybe the cub can wear the pelt once they’re born, it’s very soft and gentle for young bones!.... what’s cooking???

You try to think hard about fire and cooking over the fire. And seasoning meat and eating steak and barbec-

EW, WHY WOULD YOU BURN PERFECTLY GOOD MEAT!? JUST EAT THE DAMN BUN! 

Fuuuuck. Fine, you’ll eat the damn bun! But first, skinning.... if only you had a knife. Wings takes it upon himself to skin it for you however and soon you have meat in front of you. You hesitate but slowly pick it up and nibble on some of the rabbit flesh. Surprisingly, it’s easy to chew on yet it tasted almost... sweet? It was like chewing on a meat marshmallow or meat bread. Interesting. 

You took a larger bite, cracking through the ribs. Pulling a rib out, you see that it’s quite bendy, almost like... cartilage? Does it have no bones? Interesting. It seems like as long as you skin it first, you can actually eat these little fuckers. 

More!!! 

You surge forward and gobble up the rest of the bun, not even recognizing as you bite through it’s soft head and brains. You chew it loudly, your mouth dripping with red cinnamony goodness. You eagerly lick at your bloody fingers before freezing. 

Did you just... 

WOW, you’re hungry huh? Well all is left is the dreamberries but you seem to just get sleepy. I’ll get you more-

“Wait!” You say out loud for once. Oh shit, was that your voice? You cough a bit. Wings seems puzzled but seems like he can kinda understand you? Or at least you hope. You just have to think really hard.

“I have all my stuff back at my cave! Food! Please take-“ you grabbed your backpack and carefully emptied it out. “Take this and put everything in it? Please? I’ll suck your dick!”

Oh yeah, he’s definitely understanding. His skull turns a bright almost magenta red. He begins talking- though you have to use your brain again to really tune in the meaning of it.

‘You don’t need to eat my penis! That’s not what it’s for! I’ll just get your items!’

You giggle and give the backpack to him. He releases your soul and takes the backpack instead, climbing out with it. 

Floof takes your soul instead, cooing and stroking the middle tenderly. You feel a small tugging feeling but it soon subsides. 

So tiny, so cute.... what will you name her? 

It’s..... it’s a girl? How could he tell??? 

She told me. She thought I was her papa for a second. Heh, I wish I was. 

“You want one?” You asked out loud, forgetting yourself for a second. 

You both became quiet as imagery of what a little skeleton that somehow looked like both of you ran through your minds. You’re not sure which it originated from but the part you do know came from you was the imagining him tending to them. 

If he was anything like he was when taking care of you, he would be an amazing father. Even better father than your own, even. You forgot your soul was letting him think your thoughts for a second and he turned even more brighter. 

‘Th-thanks but maybe I’d want to be.... a mother.....’

Suddenly, you’re thinking about him. Pregnant. And blushing, laying on the nest with a glowing swell of his magical abdome- the fuck. What the actual fuck. That HAS to be his thoughts. 

“O-okay! Um, good for you! I don’t know how I’d impregnate you but I hope you get what you hope for!”

‘Oh, just mate with our souls and I’d get....’ 

He actually turns and buries his face into the nest as more images of him pregnant run by you. Not gonna lie, you’re getting pretty hot and bothered by this. So, you’d be able to knock him up just through bumping souls??? Interesting... you might want to try-

Wings comes back. That was pretty fast, huh. He starts clicking and chirping at you but he isn’t touching your soul so you don’t know the fuck he’s saying. 

‘He said he has all the items, so do you want to mate now? Preferably without chomping off his dick?’ 

“Oh! Uh, sure? Can you let go of my soul or give it to him? So we can... you know..... wait, you’re just gonna watch?”

That didn’t help his flustered face, he nodded. 

I’m fine, just do what you gotta do.... beta..... 

He lets go but before you can inquire about him calling you beta when everyone else called you omega, Wings has a hold of your soul. And your backpack. He trades it off and you open it up to check it. Everything is here! Including- berries? But you thought you planted these? Plus they look pretty weird... But whatever, you’re gonna fuck a skeleton! Again! 

You put it to the side and bring out your arms to invite him to you. He trots over and comes between your arms and legs. Unlike Red or Alpha who engulfs you when they were curled over you, Wings seems to be pretty much the same size as you. Yet he fits as well as the others, bones against flesh. 

A weight against your crotch tells you he’s already up and ready but you have a great idea and a sinister grin. 

“You trust me, yeah?”

He looks taken aback from that. 

‘Um..... yes?’

“Okay so I know that this is kinda.... unnatural but I don’t want a second baby so soon and my pussy’s been aching to be eaten out so can we 69?”

‘.....what does a number have to do with anything!?!? And why would I eat your vagina!? It’s precious!’

“Awww, you too! But seriously, just trust me on this, you’ll like this. Probably no one else have felt this kind of mating~”

He shuts up, that lovely barely purple red blooming on him again as you go down under him and turning around so that his cock is ready to poke out your eyes. You’ve been naked for days so you just open up your legs. 

From here, you can see Floof ogling at your pussy. If it was anyone else, you’d probably dropkick their head to the atmosphere already. But it turns you on, knowing he’s watching anyway. 

“We’ll just take it slow.... and when you’re ready, just lick me.”

You reached up, taking his dick between your fingers and kisses the tip. By the hitched breath, you can tell he likes it. And by the long drawn out moan when you slide him fully in your mouth, you can tell he REALLY likes it. 

You feel him moving your soul from his hand to inside his ribcage to hold before he leans down and takes a little lick. That sizzling magic of his tongue makes you quiver a bit and you moan. The vibration around his dick making him groan and buck into your face. Hoooot. 

You take him eagerly albeit inexperienced-ly. You never did a blowjob to be honest and you’ll probably barf if he tries to go directly down your throat but it’s worth it. His precum is delicious and you lick at it. His breath hitches once more and then he’s pounding your mouth, almost hitting the back. Good thing he’s not. 

You feel bone press against your hoohaa but with the way Wings is growling and moaning, you’re pretty sure it’s Floof who’s starting to lick at you. You moan and he starts going harder.

SO! GOOD! FUUUCK!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!? SO WET AND WARM, SO GOOD! FUCK IM GONNA- 

With that as your only warning, he slams in as far as he can down your throat- which surprisingly passes your gagging altogether- and cums. He keeps bucking a bit, pumping magic as you swallow it. His knot however inflates at your lips and you’re both relieved and disappointed that he didn’t knot your mouth. 

Soon enough, you slowly pull him out, making sure to clean his weewee of any left over cum. 

“So, how was that?”

‘That was.... amazing.....’

Yes! Another virgin deflowered! There’s hands on your legs, ones you totally forgot. Floof rested his chin on your lower abdomen. He wants to fuck too. Well, why not~?


	10. Tender beastiality, head and heart torture and name calling

‘So, why we here again?’

‘Because Black has been seeing more and more new creatures. They might be either skeletons or something entirely different. It’s our job to protect the territory!’

‘Jeez, what if it’s just that giant bird lookin’ freak?’

‘It can’t... here, I’ll show you.’

Boss lead Red towards the northwestern edge of their territory, at the beginning of the jungle terrain. Red barely went here, not really up to having to slither through the thick bush and meat eating plants. Yet right there, there was a splatter of blood and the left over carapace of whatever was killed. 

He smelled the old blood. Ew. It smelled like the before mentioned, he always smelled of iron and sea salt. Yet when Red smelled the carapace, it smelled like.... well, nothing he ever smelled. It was musky, maybe the creature was ill? 

‘...So Whatcha thinking Boss? New pack? Or new creature?’

‘Well I thought it was a kind of beetle, but then I found something else. Follow me.’

He lead him just a few feet away when he finally saw it. There’s only one kind of hand that he’s seen before that’s like that. 

One covered in skin. 

————

You peel back his pelt- which you thought was a weird cat but seems to be actually a Maned Wolf? They have those here???- and pet his head gently. He closes his eyes, you take this moment to maneuver your torso so you’re no longer under Wings. 

You push Floof a bit until he’s on his back, looking at you with wide eyes as you climb over him, that previous imagery running through your mind with a vengeance. 

‘WAIT! ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO BREED MY BROTHER!?’

You don’t even turn around, just staring at Floof with half lidded eyes as he spreads beneath you, amber glowing from his face and from his crotch. 

“Fuck yeah”

You sense him removing your soul from his ribcage, only for it to hover back over your own chest. Looking down you noticed that Floof has pulled out his own soul. 

You stuck your fingers into your mouth, slicking it up as best as you can before reaching down and rubbing gently against his folds. He whines, his face turning into the most adorable expression as you continue to tease him. 

Your newly awakened kink of getting impregnated seem to slowly become impregnating others as well, as the thoughts of your souls entwining and creating new life, him pregnant and dependent on you became not as wild as you first thought. 

You wanted it. You wanted it bad. 

You leaned forward, your soul following and being very very close to his. You noticed that your daughter’s soul seemed to sink in deeper, like a fish in an aquarium, giving room for you to connect with him without all the magic just directly going straight to her. 

You finally slipped your fingers into him and he moaned out, long arms that was held submissively near his head now wrapping around your shoulders. Hmmm, maybe you can try... 

You pulled out your fingers, making him whine, only to rub against your own pussy. His fluids tingled around yours as you teased yourself to be even more wet. When you felt both of you ready, you brought your hips down and gently rubbed yourself against him. He gasped, soul flaring as you began tribbing him. 

His torso was so long that your chin rested on the bottom of his sternum, directly in eye level as he stared down at you. You closed your eyes as you rubbed against each other, moaning as his legs flailed around you. 

Your souls bumped together, caressing like they’re holding hands, it’s so cute that they’re hearts. It’s so different from how you get fucked with a giant cock stretching you out. It’s so much more gentle, intimate, hhhhhghghghghgh

Your hand is in his ribcage and apparently that feels.... amazing!? You can almost feel it yourself, a phantom sensation hovering in your flesh. It’s almost ticklish to you but in a good way, like if you have more pressure it’d turn to pleasure. So you do, you press a bit in and sensation attacks you. 

Holy fuck, you’re close. Mindlessly, you start bucking against him, gripping onto his bottom ribs. It creates a bit of a feedback, the pleasure circling through both of you like a circuit. He lets out a strangled moan, louder than the chorus he was already letting out. You’re so close, you just need! You need something more! Just a bit!Apparently, Mutt has the answer. 

By grabbing you and kissing you hard. 

Suddenly, everything turned white and you almost felt something leave you, like a piece of you was taken and then mixed, morphed, into something entirely new. It left you breathless.... 

Or maybe that’s the fact that Mutt is currently sucking face with you so hard that you can’t breath. Woah, that’s a tongue. You idly glance to Wings who’s watching with the most surprised expression. Wait, do skeletons even know how to kiss? 

This one does, apparently. 

Your souls aren’t even separated, but you care less and less as you melt into the kiss, somehow breathing through him, reciprocating as you makeout on your side. His limbs are literally wrapped around you and you’re pretty sure he’ll never let go now. 

When he finally unslithers his tongue from your throat, you’re tired. Tired and satisfied though. You peer down at your souls. Might as well disconnect?

No no... just a little bit more...

Okay. Then we can see if it worked. 

Oh it worked. 

It was confirmed when your little souls practically popped from each other, the small white soul returning to the surface of yours, a small... tiny.... red..... 

An unknown happiness suddenly smacked you in the face, your soul doing jumping jacks. Seems like it was your daughter. 

BABY!!! BABY SIBLING!!!! 

You petted the little soul hidden within his, looking up to see that he was watching oddly quiet. Yet his smile reached his eyes where it did not reach his mouth. He must be as tired as you, near the edge of unconscious. He purred, and nuzzled into your face. 

You heard a sigh behind you. 

‘Great. Now YOU are going to get your ass beat for impregnating an omega.’ 

————

Which was half true. When Boss and Red got back, Black actually tried to help you. Trying to not mention you and Mutt getting it on. But then they asked what was that new weird smell. And well, let’s just say that you need to control your horniness. 

You find yourself being pinned to the ground by the head, similarly to how Red was. And oddly okay with it. He wasn’t threatening to crack your head like an egg, he was just displaying dominance. If you weren’t so high on making another baby, you’d probably fight him back. But nah, you’re fine just laying down with him pinning you down as he scolded everyone harshly about not following his orders, not stopping you from doing it and letting it happen. 

Oh fuck, you’re feeling sleepy. You can’t help it, it’s just such good weight on top of you. Note to self, get a weighted blanket if you ever return to civilization. You’re halfway asleep when suddenly your soul is pulled out- this time from your back. 

Hello? Hello!? 

Oh fuck, hi??? Hee hee, you can’t help but let out a few wheezy giggles. The weigggghhhht, you feel like you’re being hugged but without the awkwardness of hugging. 

Omega! I’m thoroughly disappointed in you! You weren’t supposed to breed again! Now you’ll have to participate in both motherly AND fatherly duties! You’ll be exhausted! Be grateful that I allowed you into our pack, otherwise I wouldn’t hesitate to kick you out to fend for yourself! 

Oh okay uhhhh thanks? Oh great and powerful one hehehehehehhehe fuuuuck can you squish me just a little bit more? 

You can practically feel his puzzled look but he complies, pressing your head with a tiniest increase of force. Yesssssssssssssss

omEGA!? ARE YOU GETTING OFF TO THIS!?!?!? 

“Nooooooooooo doooooon’t haha, you’re so seeeeexyyyyyy”

You lose control of your soul for a second, a third voice interrupting, so quiet compared to yours you barely heard her.

Papa? Are you papa? 

Boss slowly releases your head (but thankfully still stays on you) 

Who’s talking? Who are you? Are you the cub??

I don’t know, you’re not papa! 

Boss says something and Red literally leaps for your soul, cupping it in his claws somehow keeping control of his grip.

Papa? PAPA!!!!! PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA-

It becomes almost deafening, the little soul entrapped in yours doing its own little spins and cartwheels and jumping jacks as Red stares at it bewildered.

Yeah... that’s right, it’s me 

Papa! Hi! Papa! Hi! Mama? 

You’re stuck in so much of a trance that you barely recognize her calling for you until Red turns to you and picks you up and brings you to the nest. He snuggles up beside you, his soul already out and connected with you. Your baby is overjoyed and eagerly absorbs his magic. She needs a name. 

‘A name? Why not... tiny bitch?’

You deadpan as you look at him. 

‘Brat? Snack? Blood? Skin? Mistake?’

“You better be joking before I replace your pelvis with your skull”

He laughs and- bless her soul- you feel your baby laughing in response. Poor baby, not knowing what she was just called. 

‘Hehehe, see I’d let you name her but you fucking knocked up the Mutt. Unless you want a different punishment,’ he winked, ‘I get to name her.’

You growled within your throat, bitch. 

“Fine. BUT it has to be something we both like!”

‘Fine... well, she smells like a flower... Like a... a Carnation?’

First, how does he know what a Carnation is? Two, is it on the island? Three...

“Did you choose that because it sounds almost like-“

‘Almost like carnivore, exactly. Sounds cool too.’

You think that’s a font too... 

“Alright, Carnation. Dianthus caryophyllus. Love that. Just don’t call her Kar.”

‘Why not?’

You’re not going to explain Homestuck to him so you just reach down and cup your souls and tell your baby her name.

My name? Kaernashun? Cornashin? Carbonation? Carnation? Carnation! Yes! 

You feel Red bury his face into your hair, bringing you closer to him. 

‘So... what’s your name then, girly?’ 

...

“My name is-“

Full! Full! 

Interrupted, your souls slip from each other, back into your bodies. Thank fuck, you hate your name. Time to make one up...

“Cherry. Cherry Popper.”

‘The fuck? Why would you pop perfectly good fruit?’

“No no it means popping your cherry,” you slide your hand down to his pelvis, “that means taking your virginity. And I plan to pop cherries. ALL OF THEM.”

He chuckled darkly (your daughter once again laughing too) and his eyes flared. 

‘You pop any other cherries, you’re gonna have a bad time Omega.’

You laugh (your daughter laughing even louder) and smile sinisterly. 

“On the contrary, Mary. I’m probably gonna have a good time~”

Well, you were half right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall weren’t disappointed by the name <:33


	11. You’re dripping like a saturated sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way shorter than the others but that’s cuz I’ve got aLOT on my plate recently. 
> 
> Mostly just pure FLUFF and reader being.... reader.... I guess? 
> 
> As usual, a surprise at the end~  
> (WARNING, VIOL E N C E AT THE END)

After awhile of just cuddling with Red, Floof apparently decided that he wasn’t getting enough attention and stole you away. Red was sleeping anyway. 

He huddled you close to him, embracing you like a clingy girlfriend had too much crack and was going on about how much she hated Jessica for giving you the rest of her chocolate bar that one camping trip. 

After a while though, he calmed down and held you less like you’re about to die and more like y’all watching Bob Ross. 

As much as you’d love to stay and cuddle more, you’ve been slacking off! You lean over and grab your journal, semi-aware of being watched as you open it up and take your pencil. 

“Cmon Floof, I’m gonna draw you like a french girl~” he looks at you like you just said ‘hey I got a second head made out of gushers’. Oh, you forgot that they only understand you while diddling with your soul. Oh well. 

You sketch the skeleton, his lax bones bare for you as he lounges on the nest like a pinup. God if you weren’t so behind in documentation, you’d have an affair with this Feral Support Structure. Science would fight but you’d win custody. Just cuz this boy loves children. 

You finish before beginning the long process of destroying your wrist ligaments, writing about your experiences, detailing key discoveries. You had a lot to say about reproduction. 

It took fucking hours and your wrist felt like the amazon rainforest but it’s worth it. Let’s see, anything else? Ah yes. That weird fruit. 

You reached into your backpack to bring out the raspberry. It seems a lot bigger than a regular raspberry, the usual red was much more a brilliant violet. Why does this island favor blue fruit!?!?!? Oh well, time to try it. You bite into a small portion of it, raspberry flavor bursting into your mouth. Damn, this is tasty! It reminds you of the aftertaste of Wing’s cu-

How do Skeletons eat without a digestive system!?

You look at Floof, whom is just lazily watching you with eyes you can only call reverence. You scootch a bit towards him and slowly put your hand where his stomach would be. They can summoned dicks and pussies... do they summon stomachs? 

You pat at his spine gently, tapping up towards his ribs. He whines quietly in his non existent throat as you explore him. Huh, no organs. Interesting. You move your hand from his ribs to his mouth, your nimble fingers wiggling between his sharp teeth to try to get in between. 

You could practically feel the heat radiating from his face as he opens up and let’s you explore his mouth. You’d think that your fingers would stick right through his bottom jaw but you actually feel a bit of a barrier there. Lifting his chin a bit, you notice the lining of dark orange magic skin. Yet as you inch your fingers forward, there’s a sudden drop and your fingers stick out of his skull. Spooky. 

Maybe it’s better if you watch him eat? You take the raspberry and open up his mouth, placing it in his mouth. He seems surprised but swallows anyway, the raspberry going through his gullet before just fucking disappearing. What the shit balls. 

He purrs and licks at your face, apparently a stray drop of fruit on your face. But he has some on his face too! Would it be rude.... no, he’d probably just cum from you licking his face. So you do, throwing out human social rules like ‘don’t lick a stranger’s face’ and ‘dont fuck four strangers underground plus get pregnant plus get one of them pregnant plus run science experiments on them’. 

He barks out a laugh. A laugh! You feel giddy and lick more at him, brain barely wondering if your happiness is yours or your child’s. It must be yours though because this motherfucker has been growing on you. 

You’re starting to love this life. The absolute lack of restrain is a welcome to your already strained social life. Gone are the days of having awkward family reunions having to explain your career without the joy of ranting about the actual science you’re doing. 

Now you’re a mother and a father and a packmate and you HAVENT TAKEN A SHIT IN THREE DAYS. Your eyes bug out as you realize this, the fuck is the waste going??? Is it the- the magic??? HAS IT ALTERED YOUR BIOLOGY? 

A hand on your cheek brings you back to reality, Floof looking at you concerned. Yeah yeah you’re fine, just a bit frazzled. You let out a poor mockery of a purr, first coming out as a HRRRRR. He lets out a rumbling chuckle at your failed attempt. 

You take a deep breath and slowly let it out, letting it vibrate more in your throat. It works as best as you can make it, quiet as it is. His eyes widen but then he rests his skull against your neck, hearing your poor purring skills. 

It was once again time to sleep, this time with Floof holding you with your chests touching.... and Boss? Spooning you??? Who else is this long as Mutt? Which is kinda weird not gonna lie. If you barely knew them, you’d think that it’s the same skeleton embracing you. But no, Mutt is more curled against you, Boss is like a fucking log. Does he ever relax??? 

You also observed that Floof is more... curvy??? He just naturally curves downward, then again you only ever see him lounging on the nest. Boss meanwhile holds himself straight as fuck, always looking as if he’s as proud as a rooster and showing off his stupid sexy bones all the time. Or maybe that’s just your head. Huh. 

You kinda squirm, trying to get a good position. Boss grumbles at you as you toss around. UGH, WHY CANT YOU FIND A GOOD WAY TO SLEEP? your back hurts. You’re cold, you’re restless, you’re- 

Boss grabs you and pins you down, growling at you most likely to GO TO SLEEP. You CANT! You need to curl against something.... something warm and soft and pereferably the color red..... a h, you know what’s the problem. 

She wants her father. 

You shove off Boss, only to crawl over to Red, who was waking up from the ruffle. Floof whined and tried to reach up to you but you barely noticed, more focused on getting to your babydaddy. 

You rest yourself onto his broad ribcage, the skin to bone contact lulling you immediately calming you and letting you finally droop your eyes. 

Your night ache wakens you again but this time it’s soothed almost automatically. Crimson eyes stare down at you as you feel the relief of being flooded with magic once more. Yet once he’s done, another instinct starts taking over you... 

You feel a second pair of arms around you that you recognize as Floof’s. Of course he’d crawl over to you during the night. Yet the weird twinge of something telling you to do shit says to pin him down, press your soul against him and to fuel his own spawn. 

So you do lean over him, the distant moonlight shining through the den entrance highlighting him in an ethereal light. God, even the moon is making you play favorites but you can’t help it, especially not now. And as his soul pops out, connecting to yours and leaving you pleasantly empty, you can’t help but think. 

While you love him like this, you don’t think moonlight at midnight is... him. You think of him more as the dusty warm air of the dying afternoon. When the sunset starts and bathes him in reds and oranges. That’s him. 

You don’t know who’s moonlight at midnight... yet. 

And you don’t care as you plop back down, eyes drooping once more. 

__________

He snarled and coughed. Rank blood splattered up his skull and into places he definitely didn’t want blood in. He had to hand it to it, this spirefox was almost a challenge. He’d prefer it wasn’t a challenge at all but he took the title Alpha and all that came with it. And he was very, very tired. 

His brother was better at hunting spirefoxes, practically master of the mature red ones. He’d rather kill a bear, honestly. But he doesn’t have the time to stalk it for more than a week. It was weird though, he was carrying his kill back to the mountains and yet he saw.... creatures. 

They were weird. Stood on two legs, covered in black and grey and green carapace that barely shined. Were these beetles??? No, they can’t be... too dull. He dragged his kill away, just watching them for a while. They held out weird looking sticks, pointing it around the jungle. He was going to greet them until...

HE showed up. They couldn’t see him until three of them didn’t have heads, his pelt making him invisible in the dark. Of course it’d be, it’s made from an ancient bird. He probably killed it himself, the fucker. 

He just watched as the other skeleto- the beast crunches through bone and skin and muscles and tendons. But the bones... he could see him actually struggling biting through the bone. That’s unusual... nothing but skeletons had THAT hard of bones which means- 

He hurried along, his pack needed to eat. 

And the Horror needed to pay. 

Fucking cannibal.

Or is he?


	12. Boss, Breakfast, bath and borderline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping on boss smh 😔

Boss was becoming agitated. First a new packmate. Then practically half of the pack is pregnant or fathering (none of which an heir of HIS, he might add-). The discovery of possibly more skeletons (maybe even more females?) yet they’re being massacred by beasts and the cannibals. 

He needs relief. Or at least, a distraction. So he slithers his way to the warm female. She’s been so distant with him, sticking to the inferior for a whole week. It made sense, they were entwined into parenthood for the time being, But he’s their alpha! He should be able to do what he wants with her and she should submit. 

It was only moments like this where he could be close. Curling around the unfamiliar warmth, the scent of foreign and family mixing and confusing him. Is this what draws them to her? 

He doesn’t get it. Not at all. Not when weird liquid is pouring from her mouth, when the weird fur on her head is scruffy, when her ribs expand and shrink, when her eyeballs move under the thin skin of her eye sockets, when he hears the putter of her soul..... 

What he does get is that she’s weak. And dirty. Regular grooming isn’t working, she needs to be washed thoroughly. Perhaps he’ll take her to the river. He always appreciated rubbing his bones against the smooth stone, perhaps this will make her favor him more... a deer also.... maybe two.... 

No wait, that’ll dirty her once more. Deer first it is. Then a bathing. Yes, yes this will do. 

————

You’d waken with the smell of... Christmas??? Squinting, your eyes adjusted to the harsh light of morning only to see... A DEAD FUCKING DEER IN FRONT OF YOU. 

YOU BOUNCE OUT OF THE NEST, SCREECHING. You calm down after you realize it’s just the head.... w h y. 

The skeletons who weren’t up had gotten up, looking around as if a ghost had flown in with the wind. When really it was your stupid ass. You’d apologize but like... ITS A FUCKING DEER HEAD! WHERE’S THE REST OF IT??? 

A quick glance around the den tells you aH. Boss. Alpha. Big tall man. Skeletor in hot topic clothes after five years in the jungle. Looking up at you expectedly, the headless deer before him. You walked toward him before looking down at the corpse. Bark-like structures seemed to pop out of its back yet it had fur beneath.... 

You wanted to dissect this. Or skin it. Same thing practically. But you didn’t have a really good scalpel.... 

You squatted next to Boss before taking his hand. He slapped you away first but then actually looked apologetic. So you took his hand again. Boss was one sharp motherfucker so of course you could just use his claws as a replacement. 

You gripped his pointer finger like a pen before starting incisions on the inside of the legs, right above the knee. Usually the deer would be upright and this would be easier but you’ll have to do with this. 

You take his thumb, put it into one of the incisions and then pull his hand down so that he cuts it to the sternum in one fell swoop. A quick glance at boss and you can tell that he’s watching with rapt attention. 

You make him do it again but ending it short in the middle so it makes a Y. You idly acknowledge Wings next to you, watching as you take the tip of the V and pulling it up, using Boss all the while. You then cut away the sides, opening it’s hide like a sweater. You turn the deer over, pulling the skin between the legs til it’s up and over the buttocks. 

By the time Red is watching you, you’ve cut the legs open and is now just pulling the entire skin off- Bark and everything. Freeing up the shoulders only takes three cuts before you have yourself a beautiful specimen free of skin. 

By the muscular profile, you could tell that this is a deer. But perhaps the organs are different? Well, first the meat. 

You round Boss’s finger around the shoulder, freeing up a big chunk of meat and bone which you throw at Red like a dog. He eagerly catches it and goes to town, ravaging it almost as hard as he did you earlier. 

The next shoulder you throw at Floof- who is still sleEPING SHIT- it slaps against his ribs with a sickening SPLAT noise. He wakes up confused and sleepy, to which you frantically try to apologize. 

Your babymomma needs his rest... and his meat! Which he is chowing down on now! 

Appeased, you continue your butchering to... Ah yes... the backstrap. You slice near the top of the spine before basically filleting the meat against the ribs. Then you just rip the entire back strap off. You repeat the process at the back. 

The best fucking part. The only part you’d probably eat raw. Though you can’t help but notice.... a glow? Through the layers of muscle throw the ribs... you turn the deer over to see-

The guts... glow!?!? Is there anything on this island that doesn’t glow!?!? In fact, does this deer even have blood??? Amazing...

Giving up, you just take your straps and present the rest of it to Wings and Boss. You’re kinda tired anyway. Wait! You grab Boss’s hand again to slice the backstrap into thin ass slices. Now you’re satisfied!

Venison Sashimi..... 

You kinda miss humans. 

Only kinda.

After dining like a queen, you were pestered once again by Boss. Was he trying to court you or some shit? That’s cute. That’s adorable. 

He’s so fussy too, prodding you, trying to get you out of the nest. Only five minutes of pushing and you realized that he wants you to follow him. Aaaaaaaah, you see now. 

You followed him out of the den and FUCK, DIRECT SUNLIGHT! You’re so blinded that you trip over a rock, onto the grass below with a yelp. A bark from Boss scolds you probably from being a bumbling idiot but you can’t help it. 

Looking around, you take a moment to take in the beauty around you. Sunrise makes the dry, long grass golden as it sways gently in the breeze. The sky is a pink as the sun emerges from behind the snowy mountain in the distance. A pan to the right and you see a darker mountain. The volcano. The only light coming from it is the haze of lava, dark red cracks from within the earth. 

It dawns on you that you never stopped to just look. 

It’s all beautiful. 

But you’re whisked away from the grass and your thoughts as Boss uses magic??? And lifts you up. You should probably follow him before he gets angry. 

You follow him from the golden plains to a part of the forest you’re unfamiliar with. This is a completely different direction then your cave. Where is he taking you? 

It takes awhile and fuck are your feet sore but he brings you to a clearing within the forest. The trees here are thicker and moss grows ramped on them. Finally you see what he brought you to- A river! You can fucking cry right now. Fresh water!!! 

Coming to the edge of it, you see that there’s a bunch of smooth rocks and pebbles on the bottom that also line the ‘shore’ of it. The water reminds you of the marsh’s but less of a glow. How fascina- woAH! 

Skeletal hands grab and hoist you up into bridal style hold. You grab onto him, looking at him with wide eyes. He’s glancing at you but keeps his stone visage on as he dips into the water with you. 

Slowly you’re submerged as well, hair spreading like a halo as if you’re being baptized. Religious imagery aside, you shiver a bit as the water feels cold. Yet slowly it feels more and more warm. 

You relax and let him dunk you into the water even more, even submerging you completely. You start struggling though when he fucking keeps you there, pressing you into the stones. It feels good but... Smacking his hands away, you throw yourself upwards to breathe. Shit, he still trying to kill you!?!? 

At least he looks a little apologetic... before doing it again. He pushes you down and tries to push you against the stones like a cheese grater. At least he has the decency to pull you up when you struggle. 

Your face is red and you’re becoming wet on the inside as well but seriously, you’re about to die like this. You can wheeze and moan as he squeezes the life out of you once you’re not drowning. You try to crawl towards the edge of the river where it’s shallow and you won’t breathe H2O. 

Now it’s safer. You turn to see Boss staring at your... oh, oh yeah you’re still naked, haha. He must have popped a boner watching your bare ass as you crawled. Whelp, you’re down. 

He apparently has the same idea as he comes closer to you. You bend down a little and shake your booty to tease him. He slides over you... only to grab your head and force your skull onto the shore. Fuuuuuck yeaaaaaaaaaaah.

You moan out as he thrusts into your pussy, pushing hard enough that if his hand wasn’t squishing your head to the earth you would have straight up flipped over. 

Gripping onto the smooth rocks, you keen as he starts up a steady pace. He lets out his own noises, somehow as needy as yours. He tries too hard to mask it under growls and aggressive snarling but a quick glance at him tells you he likes this more than he wants to. 

A brilliant scarlet decorates his face, red erupting from his normally empty eyes. In fact, you’re pretty sure you’re even more aroused as you stare into them. Did he always have eyelights like Red and Wings? 

He seems to notice you staring at him and snarls, pushing onto your back and going hard again. By now you didn’t care, perfectly alright with losing sense of yourself and wheezing from that delicious precious threatening to collapse your ribcage. 

His thrusts become sloppy and you find the pressure on you becoming.... weak. Panting, you’re a bit confused as you feel his chest press onto your back instead. The side of his head rubs against yours and you’re suddenly too aware of how fucking tender he’s being. 

He fucks you less like he has something to prove and more like... well...

You’re feeling something blossom in your chest, something that’s not the warmth erupting in you as he moans like a cam whore with his hips pinning yours down. You idly feel his tongue lick at your cheek and your temple, purring like a cat. 

Neither of you seem too much in a hurry to move. In fact, he seems all to happy to be alone with you ass naked in a river, cock still thrumming in you as he lavishes your head with licks and pecks and nibbles you can only describe as intimate. 

Your heart is pounding and you twitch like you’re snorting meth cocaine alcohol. Why is he acting like his? Did you do something? Did he eat an aphrodisiacal berry or some shit? Or does he actually like you or some shit? 

And why do you want him to? 

You just relax and let him love on you a bit more. Maybe it’s just you’re insecurities making you want to self sabotage this. You thought he didn’t like you, just wanting a warm hole and a glorified incubator. And you were just so ready to accept that role but now it’s not so simple. His behavior is less just straight ‘raaaaah im the alpha, take my seed bitch’ and more, dare you say, romantic? 

With the revelation, you turn your head and kiss him. 

Only for him to snarl and rip himself out of you. Oh no oh no, did you read him wrong!?!? He grabs you and yank you away from the shore into the cold water. Flailing around, you emerge with a coughing fit, cold and wet and sobbing. Did he really not like you??? 

Rubbing your eyes, you’re about to yell at him when you see a BiG FUCKING BEETLE HOLY SHIT. Boss fucking ROARS at it and it SCREECHES back, ugly giant mandibles snapping at him. It’s carapace shines like his armor and you distantly remember wondering what it’s made out of. 

Now you know. 

Boss snarls at you and you know instantly what he told you to do. 

Run.

You run blindly towards what you think is to the den, as fast as you can. You run and run until your lungs burn and your throat is dry, everything hurts. Fuck, everything hurts. You force yourself to slow down, shivering. You don’t know if it’s from the physical strain... or the fact that you’re now surrounded by snow. Shit, you just gotta...

You collapse onto your knees, curling and shivering. You’re probably going to die from being stupid and running to the snowy mountains after being in a river naked. A tear escapes your eye as you cradle the small little bump of your stomach. 

She’s been much more quiet and when you look at your soul, she’s implanted even deeper in. Red told you that she would leave your soul to enter her own body. 

A sob comes out of you at the thought that you’ll never see her face. You’ll never get to hold the precious little baby or maybe baby bones? Who fucking knows. 

If you die, who will know? 

The answer comes as a shadow looms over you. 

A familiar yip resounds as your eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I always take any suggestions into consideration! And I have a tumblr In case you wanna send me anything!!!
> 
> https://vivalavidapasta.tumblr.com/


	13. THE SNOW IS COLD ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the A/N so make sure to check out last chapter too in case you check this fic by looking at the chapter numbers!

you blinked awake, coming to slowly. Ugh, it’s so fucking cold in here. You’re shivering and shaking. You hear a click, a clack, a paddy wack and you’re sure the dog has a bone. You’re enveloped by glorious soft pelt and a gentle embrace that almost knocks you out again. Floof is so comfortable sometimes. 

But then, he moves from to your side to on you. And off you. What the fuuuuck, you need some affection!!!! You whine and reach out for him until you feel a bone. You tug it closer to you and there’s panicky, frantic noises above you. Sounded like Floof but five times more high pitched and grating. 

Your eyelids practically slapped against the skin surrounding your eyes, accompanied with a cartoonish WHIP sound, with how hard you opened your eyes. You were just in the snow! Now you’re in a cave???

Two blank sockets stare right at you. You yelp and try to get up only to get pushed down. 

Glancing up, you see a long, lithe skeleton. He wears what seems to be a fluffy white hide around its chest and a red... cloth? Pelt? You feel a bit of deja vu.

You’re pulled away from him into the embrace into another, more colder hold. The twinge of blue appear in your peripherals, a certain blue that could only belong to one skeleton.

Foxy. 

You twist in his disgustingly jovial hold and snap at him, making him let go and cower but then you’re pulled violently back by Not-Boss- 

Wait. The skeleton now pinning you by the shoulder looks a lot like Floof. You reach up to him for comfort but he pushes your face away and growls lowly. You submit, daMN you thought he’d be an omega. But Then you’re released and not-floof sits down, laying oddly similar. 

Were these brothers? Cousins? Clones??? Why do they look so similar? Why is it so cold? 

Looking to the mouth of the cave, you notice bones making a sort of fence around the entrance. You can’t even escape! But you can see the snow outside.

Great, you’re in the mountain. Turning back, you take another look around. Nest, has an asshole sitting in it. Fire? Sadly no. Heat by contact? They’re all bones you idiot. 

You were about to call it quits and jolt but... your baby. Your little carnation. You rub your belly idly, the little bump barely there. It’s only been like what, two weeks??? And she’s so big. You bet that in another two weeks, she’ll pop out.

She better meet her father too. 

Hopefully opening your legs for these skellies too won’t affect her too much... she needs the magic after all. 

You submit to your fate and crawl back onto the nest, pointedly away from not-floof. You’ll call him.... nakey. Cuz unlike floof, he’s wearing nothing. Non-existent dick out. 

Next is not-boss. To be honest, he looks very friendly. Cute even. He catches you staring at him and he puffs up like a rooster. Is he alpha here? He must be. So you’ll call him... alpha. Very clever.

Then there’s foxy here. Fuck him (not sexy kind tho) honestly. But yet, he kinda saved you. So you’ll say “good job” and leave him alone.

An hour passes by and all that they’ve done was stare at you, converse quietly to each other and then stare again. 

The familiar twinge of hunger comes back with a vengeance and now, you need to either fuck, suck or eat. Your eyes dilated and you lay down, sexily as possible, spread eagle and showing off your powerful pussy. 

You’re aiming for Alpha but it seems Foxy’s been wanting to jump your bones for hours, leaping towards you and licking at your face. 

There’s noises behind him and behind you but it’s drowned out by you taking that tongue and your tongue and mixing it all around. The familiar buzz of a cock slid against you before sliding inside and you can’t help but moan weakly. 

You’re kinda pissed so you clench HARD around him, his choked gasp delicious as you move for him. You just need that precious magic inside you to sustain her. No need to make it intimate. If you close your eyes, you can just imagine it’s wings being shy today. Unf, fuck yeah.

In like two minutes, he’s already crying out and releasing deep inside you. His knot plumps up as his cock pumps down a constant flow of magic into you. He pants, hips bucking against you weakly still, actual tears in his eyes. 

You did your job. Eyes slowly drooping down, barely aware of more skeletalk and new arms curling around you. 

Later in the night, you wake up. It’s so... warm. The familiar feeling of femurs and shins curled around you comforts you immensely. Yet you can see a bit of glowing??? Your eyes are quite blurry but you can see a red and blue glow. 

First you see the red magic glowing from your belly, illuminating your baby. She’s so big already! Yet so small. She’s like the size of your fist. 

Second, you see a blue light past your stomach. You recognize it as an eye light. 

Your stomach drops as you see a big skeleton staring at you, with an expression you can only describe as livid. So alpha as you know him is probably not the actual alpha....

No. THIS is alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starts the classic pack arc :3


	14. MILK DUDS AND FOXY LOVE

Black sometimes feels like he’s the only sane one in the pack. Or at least, level headed. He’s not entirely wrong.

Instead of breaking down emotionally or going into a rage like the others had, Black took charge. He ordered Mutt to heal Boss while he and Red went out to search for their precious mate. With a broken femur, Boss couldn’t do much. 

Black had to snap at Red a couple of times to stop him from hunting and destroying the ecosystem by killing all beetles. 

‘We have a mate that we need to find, you can have revenge-genocide later.’

‘You don’t get it twerp, she’s MY mate and carrying MY pup. I wouldn’t just kill em all, oh no, I’d fucking destroy them from the GROUND THEY BECOME.’

Black sighed and kept moving. Soon enough they arrived at the river, partially destroyed by the fight that ensued. Sniffing at the tiny tracks left behind, Red barely waited before following the tracks. Black growled and ran towards him, fucker is going to get them killed. 

—————

Staring into the eye of the storm, you gulp audibly. Whelp, guess you’ll just die. 

The alpha stands in front of you, eye flaring blue and yellow magic making the illusion of cyan before you feel a heaviness in your chest, like someone is grabbing at your soul and squeezing it painfully. 

Your breath hitches and you claw at your chest before your whole body fucking lurches forward like the exorcist meets the matrix before being grabbed at the neck. With you pulled like a fish on a stick, one of the other skeletons woke up. You can’t tell who exactly, especially you’re lazer focusing on the one CHOKING THE FUCK OUT OF YOU. 

Another voice joins in and suddenly you’re on the floor, an audible slAP resounding through the cave when your skin hits the stone floor. You yelp and whimper, trying to make yourself as small as you can. 

Above you, there’s arguing. All you can think though is your baby. She’s... she’s trying to say something. She hasn’t spoken in a long time but that’s cuz she’s spending energy growing. But she’s trying to comfort you by saying..... 

Daddy. 

—————

He’s PISSED. What the fuck. What the fUCK!?!? THE TRACKS STOP HERE! Barely even A MILE AWAY. It just STOPS. The tracks were swept away, the smell of death overtaking it. Did some fucking beast drag it’s kill through here??? No, it seemed... on purpose.... 

‘She’s not dead...’

‘OF COURSE SHE AINT! I can still feel Carni. She’s fucking starving already. I NEED to get her BACK.’

Red snarled and turned to the nearest tree, his magic flaring dangerously into rage as he attacked it. Once he was done letting out his anger and the tree was sticks, he turned to see Black. 

‘We should follow the dragging trail. Maybe she was taken by the one who put it there.’

Whatever, he’ll take any chance to get his mate and baby back.

————-

You somehow was back into the nest, Foxy is definitely feeling you up and licking at you. You’re just tired, man. You want to sleep. You want back with Boss and Wings and Floof and Red. Speaking of Red, you still have no idea what your baby was saying.

What about daddy? Is she connected with him? Did she think one of these fuckers was her daddy? 

You have no clue.

And Foxy’s licking at you isn’t helping. You try to not get aroused by looking around, Not-Floof is sleeping right next to you. Not-Alpha and Alpha is talking. Hm, would Not-Alpha be beta than? You’ll call him beta. 

You don’t know what foxy is to be honest. All you know is that he’s been focusing on your tiddies way too much. You turn to look at him, his baby blue colored eyelights illuminating your chest as he laps at your nipple. Maybe he just likes the feel of it on his tongue?? No wait, that’s sexy- 

Is that.... 

Is that milk coming from your nip? 

Oh fuck, shit ass creampie dog bitch style. You’re already lactating. How!?!?!? You’re not even that big! Your baby bump just showed up! This revelation is almost dampened (along with your crotch) by Foxy looking the most fucking smuggest glance up at you as he continued his attack on your hakunama tatas. 

You gripped him by the head and dragged him to the other one because it feels weird when only one gets attention. He eagerly licks at this one too, his pelvis now grinding against your knee. Ironically, he’s much more vocal than you and you’re pretty sure the other two are watching. 

Maybe in another reality, you would have found this pack first and liked it because honestly, your tiddies have been pretty ignored. Who knew an avid titty sucker lived up the mountain right next to your cave? 

You’re hella turned on and fucking hungry again so you reach down and spread yourself apart, purring to add to the effect. Foxy love is about to totally pound you but a growling stops both of you as Alpha stalks over. 

Whelp, you ain’t calling yourself cherry popper den wrecker for nothing.


	15. Moonlight at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :V damn this was kinda hard to write, just cuz I wanted to make it memorable and not a generic sex scene. Anyway, here’s to 300 comments!!!

After like, being fucked at least 10 times in less than a month since you’ve gotten here, you gotta say that you’re kinda disappointed. As he’s fucking you, it’s kinda apparent that he doesn’t really wanna be here doing this to you. But it’s an alphas right and priority to FUCK THE SUBMISSION into you. You get it. 

You just wish he WOULD. Instead, he’s not even looking at you. He’s just rutting away. Your slut pussy isn’t even that stretched. Vanilla bitch ass. 

You know what? It’s time for you to take some action. Show this fucker a REAL alpha. Grinning, you grab him and quickly slam him to the ground, taking over as top as you ride him in this new position. 

His skull erupts in a pretty sea blue, those two moon like eyelights widening as he watches you ride him like you’re trying to snap his dick in half. You revel in your victory over him, getting more aroused. WHOS THE BOTTOM BITCH NOW? 

you are, you realize, as you find the majority of your weight on your chest, ass in the air as he’s gripping you by the hips to pull you harshly onto him. With a huge thrust, a bit of saliva is literally fucked out of your mouth. 

Your face turns red at the embarrassment bubbling at your chest, even more unknown emotions coming out. You’ve never been in such a ridiculous position, you’re like five degrees from falling over! At least with the others, you were at least kept at a parallel angle to the ground! 

Why are you so embarrassed over this???? It’s not like you haven’t been bent over before! Literally putting your ass in the air like a 20 dollar whore. But, that was with Boss. Alpha. YOUR alpha. 

Okay... this isn’t embarrassment....

This is ANGER. 

How dare this motherfucker try to dominate you!? You have only ONE (or two, depending on your weird relationship with wings) ALPHA. 

Even with him pinning your hands down and railing you from behind, you refused to just submit and constantly squirmed and snarled up at him, forcing yourself upon that dick so hard it’s making slapping noises. Your ass is gonna be proper sore once the sun comes up but damnit it’s like 3 am, you’re going feral. 

Are you going feral?

You clenched around him- not cuz you’re cumming- but because you wanna somehow CHOMP OFF HIS DICK WITH YOUR COOCHIE. ThANK FUCK FOR KEGELS. 

Your kegels prove true when he snarls and bites into the meat of your shoulder. You have half the mind to turn and jab him in the nose but your hands are pinned and FUCK DAMN, THAT BITE IS STINGING. OW OW OW. 

Struggling makes it even more painful as he growls at you, jaws clenching harder to control you. Motherfucker knotted you... you’re gonna give him hell. 

Papa!?

Nah sweetie, this ain’t your papa. Your papa wouldn’t hurt mommy like this. Now go back to sleep and don’t wake up til the sun comes up, lil miss. 

Your baby obeys and you can feel her go back to that catatonic state she goes into while sleeping. She must have been awakened by the fresh magic. 

Now, time to give him hell. 

He releases your shoulder, bite now searing with pain as something attacks it. But it just fuels your rageboner. He slumps behind you, pulling you down so you’re sitting in his lap. He’s panting, like that just took everything out of him. 

Unlike you, he doesn’t know what it’s like to be piledrove into a giant fuckfest. 

You have stamina. Lots of it. 

To begin your revenge, you grind a bit on him. The knot stays still in you but the dick inside you stirs. The tip circles around your cervix deliciously. Glancing back, you can see him sweating as that precious blue blush came back. 

You’ll dub that the “bottom blush” because you sure as hell didn’t see it when he was on top of you. You forcibly clenched around him again, around that bulbous knot. It pressed deliciously against your walls and barely against that certain little spot in you. 

You pulled up a bit, so it did have a bit of leeway, huh. 

Smiling sadistically, you swung your legs so it traps his hands, grabbed his knees and began to ride that bitch like the merry go round. 

With the A-Bitch beneath you, you can finally take in the scene before you. Beta seems scared, like he wants to help or do something but he doesn’t know what. Foxy is five seconds away from shoving his dick into the nearest crack in the wall, you can already tell and not-Floof- 

Not-floof is casually jerking it. Great. Another difference, True Floof jerks it beneath the pelts c o n s t a n t l y. Secretively. Does anyone else even know that he’s constantly horny? Then again, it could be just you....

Anyway, you’re trying to get off on Moony here like a glorified dildo but he’s fucking struggling underneath you. How does HE fucking like it!? You actually start to turn around so you can see him beneath you. 

He sends you a hateful yet lustful glare. You grin once more, that little tingly feeling you felt almost a month ago just begging you to reach out to that broad sternum and..... pull.....

A pretty little white soul pops out and he looks up at you with rage and passion, his hips bucking as his face contorts into a grimace, that blush making him so cute. You gently hold the soul in your hand. And make him feel your words as you speak. 

“Hey. Bitch. I’m gonna put a baby in ya and then you’re gonna bend over any time I want you to.”

The blush comes back with a vengeance, and though you know he’s trying not to feel good, his face breaks for a split second and he looks like he’s reached eden.

“Cuz I’M alpha now, Omega.” 

With that, you press your souls together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this trash so far! Every comment fuels this train wreck!!! Once again, if you want to send me fanart or anything my tumblr is vivalavidapasta and I’m on discord :0


	16. Cyan, Crimson and Vermillion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler but-

The first time he saw you, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Is that a new rare creature!? Sure it’s weirdly skinned and have barely any fur but it just looked so s o f t. It seemed not that afraid of him.... maybe he could just take.... a nip....

Nope, not having it okay. It was so weird, it was almost like it was smart, like a skeleton. Was this a skeleton? Could it be??? Oh no! What was this rogue skeleton doing in his pack’s territory....

Maybe he can take them as a mate. 

So like a cub on first rut, he lunged for them only to- POMF- fall into the snow. 

When he finally removed himself from the snow (it’s so comfy), he found himself so sad. But happy! Excited! He just had to run home to tell. 

The last time he saw you, you were... different. You smelled like earth and ash instead of that crisp minty floral scent. You were wet. You were dying.

He had to help you.

He grabbed them and ran them back to his den, where he had screamed and shouted and wailed. Papy assured him that they were alright, covering in pelts and hides. They needed warmth, Blue gave it to them. 

After hours, they finally awaken. First she seemed... hesitant around them. He got that, she wasnew and didn’t know your place. He’s been there tons of times. 

However, then he started to feel.... hot. He just needed... you. Need that delicious pull to be satisfied. The way her eyes shone and she spread her legs.... how could he say no? 

Bounding towards her to claim her before the others can, he settles between her legs and licking at her face.

The other two sound like they’re talking about him but honestly, he doesn’t care. He can’t care when she starts doing THAT with his tongue, connecting your mouths together. The familiar buzz rattles through his spine and pools into his pelvis, forming a cock that slid against you before sliding inside-

She clenches so hard around him, he lets out a choked gasp as she moves for him. 

In like two minutes, he’s already crying out and releasing deep inside her. His knot plumps up as his cock pumps down a constant flow of magic into her. He pants, hips bucking against her weakly still, actual tears in his eyes.

She’s so sleepy now, he can’t help but curl around her and purr. She’s so soft and warm too, he can just... sleep...

————

Boss was kinda pissed. At you. At his pack. And.... himself. He had failed everyone. But the one he most hates at the moment,

Is Mutt.

The bastard refuses to help him.

‘WHY DON’T YOU HEAL YOUR ALPHA!?’

The rebellious omega scoffs. 

‘Heh, you’re not MY alpha. Not anymore. She’s my alpha, and my mate’

To emphasize- as in, shove in boss’s face- Mutt pets his now engorged ectobody. The silhouette of the infant was barely noticeable past the vermillion magic. Mutt seemed very fucking pleased. 

‘Do you-‘

‘Yeah, I blame you for losing my babydaddy.’

Boss growled. Of course! He blamed himself too! But he can’t fix it if he stays damaged! His arm is probably about to break and it’d be real nice to be needed. 

‘What must I do to make you heal me!?!?’

Mutt smirked and laid back. 

‘Nothing. You can’t MAKE me heal, you can’t make me do anything. Though, I do have some theories that you’re going to sit down and listen to. It’s gonna be crucial to save our mate.’

To that, Boss shut up and sat down. He eagerly waited, gesturing with his good hand to go on. 

‘Aight. So, hear this. After touching for souls for so long I think I got this like, connection? With her? I can feel how she is and stuff.’

To show him, he pulled out his soul and petted it. 

‘Last night, she was fed, mated. By someone not us.’

Boss’s eye sockets widened. She was running upstream, so that meant... 

‘Oh FUCK no! No, she must have...’ He growled, slamming his fist into the dirt. ‘THAT FUCKING TRAITOR’ 

‘Boss. Chillax. If you were pregnant and starving, you’d get magic any way you could.’

Boss growled even more.

‘I NEED to get there and rescue her! You NEED TO HEAL ME, MUTT!!!’

‘Hmmm, I prefer Floof. Now, come over here’

‘FINALLY!’

Boss got up and crawled over, being careful with his arm. Ever since he remembered, Mutt has been the pack’s “magic reserve” in a way and had a penchant for healing. It’s a reason why he was always in the den and lazing around. He had an excuse. 

The familiar green healing from Mutt’s hand siphoned into the wound, slowly sealing together the broken bone. He’ll have to make sure to get Mutt a lot of food. 

‘There. You done whining?’

Boss tested out the arm. 

‘Yes, thank you Mutt- I mean Floof.’

‘Don’t call me Floof, only she can call me Floof’

He hates Mutt the most at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the calm before the storm :))))


	17. Red like Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS CRAZIER   
> SPECIFIC WARNINGS AT THE END BUT OTHERWISE, HAVE FUN!

You probably shouldn’t have impregnated the Alpha of a pack. Especially when you yourself has been established as totally not an Alpha. Omega? definitely. Beta? Maybe? Alpha? Nah ah. 

So why did you dominate him? 

Was it just because you were so use to the more rougher treatment of the other pack that you took the chance to get power over someone else? Maybe. Maybe you’re overthinking it. 

Either way, you’re being treated differently. Foxy is way less flirty, much more timid now. Not-Floof stares at you constantly, always making room for you in the nest. Beta was kinda the same as before but just a tad more cautious around you. 

Moony has been treating you like shit. Growling at you, snarling, etc. You’d tolerate it... until you didn’t, then you’d snap at him and put him in his place again.

Jesus, it would have been easier if you just submitted. But then again... you can’t help but feel powerful. Is this how boss felt? Being dominated is sexy but dominating. Dominating is a whole other ballgame, especially with the social hierarchy entwined with it. You find yourself respecting Boss- and maybe Moony- more. How much struggle did it take to be on top? To take charge and take care of the pack. Was it really a top down system or a top up? Was the alpha the real servant? 

Eh, too much philosophy. 

Now, you’re just wondering... what would it have been like if you were taken in by this.... this cold pack first. And then your precious hot pack afterwards. How different would everything be? You know how ruthless they can be, would you even survive if they had smelled another pack on you? 

Why is there noises outside? 

There’s yipping and barking that get louder til it’s in your face. Slamming your eyes open, you pick yourself up from the nest. Not-Floof was resting on you but slowly was awakened to by- uGH, Foxy. 

Apparently whatever he was saying shocked Not-Floof- you really need to give him a fucking name.... how bout stretch? Cuz you saw his dick and that bitch might fucking stretch your pussy out, not gonna lie. 

Moony and Beta ran in too, looking like they’re spooked. Moony looks like he’s about to order everyone around but looks to you, hesitating... before doing it anyway. The others glance at you. With no indication that you have any qualms about the orders, they follow through. Stretch nudges you up, cupping your stomach to help you up. 

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, you’re probably gonna birth soon. Very very soon. It happened last night, the fated drop of your daughter’s soul. It finally parted with your own to travel into her body. It was only time until she decided she wanted out fully. 

You were led outside, draped in pelts and hides. There was a blizzard today, the howling wind and snow a testament to the harshness of the mountain. For your fleshy meat sack of a body, it could be akin to hell.

The pack led you to a cliff of sorts, foxy huddling close to you to share his warm magic with you. You thank him by petting his head. He purrs, a cyan blush painting his cheekbones. He’s interrupted by Beta actually, walking by your side and licking at your face. Aw, does he want your attention too? You pet him and he coos. Stretch joins in on the petting escapades and you give him some too. He chuffs and leans into your hand. Good to know at least 3/4ths of the pack likes you. 

The warmth turns cold though as you see figures in the distance, almost concealed by the snow. You shake the skeletons off of you and walk next to Moony, overlooking the cliff. No, can it be? It must be!

It’s your pack! 

They appear in the ravine beneath you, their warm colorings now painted purple-like with the blue hues of the snow glowing on them. Still though, those reddish eyes stare on you lazer focused. Fuck, even Floof is here? You can practically see his stomach from here. Your baby! A tear escapes you and you step forward- 

Only to be pushed back by Moony. He growls something out, at you and then at your pack. You hear Boss’s shrill shrieks from here. Peering down you look at your pack again. Boss looks furious, you kinda feel guilty just running off on him. Wings looks riled up, ready for a fight. Floof looks almost bored, as if he knows he’s untouchable with a baby in him. And Red- Red, holy shit, you never seen him look so... red. 

That’s all you can describe him with. It’s a mix of everything you can think that represented by, ironically, the color red. Passion, rage, strength, power. He looks like he’s ready to tear the world apart. And all for you. 

You’re glad there’s a literal blizzard cooling you down else you’d spontaneously combust right then and there. 

Moony says something and you can feel the air growing with tension. The cutesy feelings earlier is now replaced by the drums of war, both sides waiting for the other to pounce. 

The wind calms for a bit. 

It’s dead silent. 

Nothing moves, not even the pines nor the birds. 

All you can hear is your heartbeat. 

And with a single breath, 

You run. 

You run like you’ve always done; Like a coward. A lil bitch running away from her problems and having others pick up her mess afterward. But you can’t stay here. You can’t give birth in the middle of a war. 

You only hope you have enough energy to run to the den.  
—————

The battle is paired off, mirrors of each other battling in their own ways. 

Boss v Beta

Wings v Foxy

Floof v Stretch

Red v Moony. 

Beta had leaped straight off the cliff only to be intercepted by Boss. They roll onto the snow. Boss growls and bites into Beta’s arm. He howls and kicks Boss off. 

“MATE STEALERS! YOU’LL PAY FOR TAKING HER!!”

“SHE WAS DYING, WE TOOK HER IN-“

Boss wasn’t having it. He lunged towards the other. 

“Well, weak me, It seems that you’re in quite the predicament~” Wings purred, pressing Foxy’s head into the snow. Foxy squirmed underneath him before kicking out his legs, hitting Wings in the ribs. Choking, Wings let enough of his weight off of him for Foxy to flip them over and pressing him into the snow with a POMF! 

“Well, mean me, I’m actually having a very fun predicament!!”

The two omegas were circling each other. They kept their eyes on each other, silently threatening but never physically going through with it.

“So, you’re pregnant.”

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.”

“...wanna feel them?”

“Maybe.”

The most violent seemed to be Moony and Red. Each of them snarled, flinging attacks at each other only for the other to dodge last second. However, Red was faster than Moony, slamming him against the wall of the cliff. He snarled and pulled out his soul. 

There was a second one in him.

Red stopped, staring at his soul... and then to him.... Moony grimaced, an almost bashful expression on his face.

“She... she did this to ya? I thought you were the fucking Alpha.”

“....”

“What are you? A beta!? An alpha can’t get... you gotta be a...”

Moony turned his head away, shamed. Red growled and let him go, letting him slide onto the ground. 

“Stop this bullshit, I’m gonna go find my mate.”

Red ran.   
—————

You’ve been running for who knows how long, led by your instincts to go past the trees. It felt like hours before you finally fell down, the pain hitting you like a lightning strike. The snow on you has melted, leaving you wet and uncomfortable. You couldn’t stop though, you needed to get to the den!

Crawling, you worked through the pangs and struggle. The sky was turning red and you found yourself finally slumped over in a field of flowers. You rolled onto your back with great effort, heaving and wheezing. You were so fucking hungry.

A shadow befell you. Was this it? 

You peered up, a black figure cast front of the crimson sky. 

Was this death? Come to reap you? 

The mouth of the beast opened, a single engorged eye of red staring down at you. 

Come to eat you?

It hunched over you, coming closer and closer, the stench of old blood and organs and salt overcoming you. You gagged and closer your eyes. 

Something slimy parted your lips. You opened your mouth, only to gag as it shot down your throat. The appendage hit the back of your throat til you vomited your breakfast into it. Teeth connect with your lips and you feel your vomit getting sucked out of you, leaving you weaker and hungrier then you were. 

It pulls away... only to deposit something into your mouth. It’s... it’s meat. You chew it and swallow... a bigger piece is put in your mouth. You start eating it, hungered. More, you need more! A slab of leg is presented to you. You shred into it, ravenous. You hear coos, a comforting sound as you tear into the flesh. 

Soon you’re full, so gloriously full. 

The leg disappears with a squelch and a crunch. 

You lay back onto the ground, bathed in red. Red sky, red flowers, red mouth, red legs, red pool, red eyes, red. Red. RED!

More cooing, a different tone though. Your weakened soul reacts by pulsating, telling you he’s here. He looms over you, licking your face. He massages your stomach and holds your hand as you scream, your body delivering. 

She entered the world bathed in Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: vomit! Vomit eating! Gross shit! Birth I guess? Spooky imagery!


	18. Home sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS, ONE DAY

She came out in a sack of some sort, a cowl. Red quickly punctured it, releasing the small skeleton. A small puddle of colors spilled out, mostly red but there were hints of blue and orange. It was trace amounts though, he could tell that she was made of mostly him. 

He slowly picked her up, peeling away what held her. She was warm and fresh, her adult teeth already formed along her jaw, waiting for her baby teeth to come out. What surprised him the most was that her teeth was blunt, like the other pack’s skeletons. Only her canines were sharp. 

Even with blunt teeth, he loved her. She opened her eye sockets, revealing them hollow. That’s alright too, it’ll take time for her to naturally produce eyelights. She squeals and coos and cries, such a tiny thing in his claws. She looked like him yet had features of his mate. 

He licked at her face, cleaning her. He had to be gentle, her bones were still soft and would fuse as she matured. Her mother was groggily coming to and he had to tend to her too. They were so close to the den so he picked her up and trotted there. 

—————

Boss stalked around in front of the other pack, new scrapes and fractures on him but nothing he isn’t capable of handling. They had all went into the forest, the middle ground between their dens. He knew what they had to do, they had to begin the challenges and reveal their new hierarchy if they wanted to survive as one full pack. 

He doesn’t know how to feel at all. On one hand, he was proud that his omega had taken down their rivals by seducing them and making them submit. On the other hand.... that means she’s not an Omega. Everything is both perfect and yet not. He doesn’t know if he can bring himself to fight her after all that has happened. 

The two “berries” of the packs had gone out for hunting. Stretch and the arrogant one who called himself “Sans” (he didn’t deserve the name, Boss thought) stayed behind. His own copy was sitting in between the divide. Stretch was taking care of the pregnant “Alpha” (boss scoffed) like he himself was taking care of his pregnant Omega. 

Floof himself was looking a bit tired. His body was pulsing, his soul reaching out for more magic. It was clear that in a few days, he’d birth too. 

Maybe it was better this way then, to expand their territory by merging with these cheap knockoffs of them. Perhaps more breeding fodder. Boss predicted that his own packmates would stay high in power (even Mutt) while the small copies would grovel beneath them with HER as the link between them.

So he says what he needs to say. 

“When she has recovered, we will meet here in three days time. Our omega will be birthing soon so he will forfeit the challenges for now. But you better be ready, “Alpha”.” 

Said Alpha growls at him, only to be nudged by the Omega. 

Once the other two returned, they returned to their respective dens for the night. 

—————

You awoken to warmth. A dry dusty breeze rolled against you, cooing noises around you. You open your eyes to a beautiful scene. 

Floof is playing with a babybones, the baby biting at his fingers as they crawl around... is that? Your? 

A hand pets on your head, down your back and onto your hips. You can feel him purring while curled around you. You’re like, about to cry right now. Floof notices and carefully picks up your baby before handing her over to you. 

You cup her in your arms. She cries and reaches out for you with her pudgy little bone hands. You hug her close and can feel Red hugging both of you. Feelings of joy and content flow through you. 

“My Carnation... my little Carnation....” you wept as you held her sweet little Body and kissed her sweet little skull. 

Floof scootches nearer, taking your hand and pressing it against his belly. You almost jump when you feel movement against your hand. He pulls out your soul and connects his, channeling your energy into is. Relieved, he slumps over and hugs you too. 

‘So close... please, put another in me afterwards!’

Who are you to disagree? 

Your soul feels so light now, not filled with child. That’s probably going to change really soon. The whole thing was... an interesting trip. You can barely even remember the birth.... before it though....

Shaking those thoughts out of your mind, you slowly sat up. As much as you loved this half of your pack, you still need to lay love on your more ignored half. Holding Carnation close, you slowly crawled over to Wings and Boss. 

Smirking, you pointed to the two. 

“You two are next in the baby making”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the new hierarchy will be like?


	19. Breed birth breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says >:3

You set it up by days in your head since you need some time with this kinda shit. Today you’ll impregnate Wings. Tomorrow should be the day that Floof births your baby. Then the day after, you’re gonna fuck Boss again. Let’s hope that goes to plan. 

Speaking of Wings, he approaches you quietly, seemingly over conscious of how he acts around you now. You just lounge with Floof and enjoy watching him struggle to talk to you, even with you technically being the more vulnerable one with your soul out. 

‘...I assume that you’ll want Boss to finally breed you?’

“You assume correct” you grin, petting Floof. He nuzzles into your chest and uses you like a human body pillow. Wing glances at his brother before looking back at you, a heated look in his eyes.

‘W-well, seeing as I am... am under Boss in dominance, I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to.... to-‘

You’re grinning at him like a hungry wolf, ready to pounce her prey. He stutters a bit more before huffing and growling, his face heating up. 

‘B-BREED ME’

he finally revealed what he wanted! Yay! You stared at him... before smiling.

—————

You made out with Wings, hands traveling all over his bare ribs at your souls huddled close together, your hands gripping each other. 

Red had gone out with Carnation, leaving the others to stay. And watch. Fucking with an audience is starting to become a natural thing for you. 

You push down Wings and spread his legs, having him squawk and summon up a female ectobody. He looked almost surprised, like he didn’t know he could do that. He was somewhat pudgy yet you can feel the pure muscle right beneath.... and supple nipples.... 

You latched on as you ground against him, tribbing against him deliciously. He jerked and keened as your hand wandered down to finger in his slick little pussy. Your soul is straight up pressing hard into his, trading sensations and feelings. He hasn’t been laid in so long, he cums quickly, practically screeching.

You’re not done yet with him. 

You lay him on you as he pants wildly, making your skin damp as he drools. Gently, you wipe away the drool... before shoving your fingers down his mouth. He grips your offending hands but doesn’t stop you, instead looking up at you like he’s sucking your cock. 

Slowly you pull out of his mouth before slipping into his pudgy lil pussy again. He grips onto you, skull flushing as he peers down at your hand. Practically jackhammering him with the power of keyboard gamers, you finger pound him to oblivion. You could feel your souls dancing together, mingling energies. He’s close so you are too. 

The nonexistence flares in you as you both climax, before ebbing slowly back into reality. You can’t help but purr and cuddle into him, kissing at his sun kissed skull as he slumps in your hold purring back.

Floof joined the two of you, pulling fur coats onto the two of you and holding both you and his brother. As your souls separated and finally drifted back to their respective bodies, you can feel through the connection between you and floof.

He’s close.  
—————

Too close.

You awaken at what should be like, 3 am? To growling and whimpering and scratching. Lurching to sit up, your eyes adjust to the darkness and you can see Floof wiggling on the floor in pain. He pants and shakes and you start to panic.

Wait, fuck, you’re a biologist!!! You midwife’d animal births before!!! Oh fuck but if yours was anything to go by, it’s more closer to human birth!!! 

You crawl over and pet him. He cries out and suddenly you’re flipped over, claws embedded in the skin of your arms as Floof growls at you in aggression. You freeze, terrified but with a few sniffs, he seems to remember you and slump onto you, whining once more. 

Okay okay, if you remember correctly, Red came over and kinda curled around you or some shit... maybe you gotta do that? No one else is helping. Red is sleeping- or pretending to and trying to keep Carnation asleep. Boss is watching stoically. Wings is sitting stoically but you can just tell he wants to help. Looks like they’re making you do it. Makes sense, you are the father. 

Slowly, you sit up and let Floof use you as support. He turns around and leans back til his head is on your shoulder. He pants and you adjust him and yourself so both your legs are spread and he’s comfortable. Your comfort isn’t priority here.

He whines and licks at your neck, you do your best to do that purring and comforting rumbles. He chuffs and takes deep breaths through his mouth. He takes your hands and puts them on his stomach. You sigh and rub his engorged ectotummy, a bit amazed that you made that. But now is the time to focus on him.

You massage his stretched out magic flesh. By his groans and licking at your neck, maybe you’re doing it right? There seems to be what seems like a line going right down the center. He doesn’t have a belly button but it’s just an odd groove. He wriggles your hands away, only from him to put his hands where yours used to be. 

It’s time. 

He grits his teeth and starts pushing, stomach deforming. You can see the connections between the baby and his magic and you silently cheer him on.

He pushes. The baby starts moving to the bottom of his stomach, cradled in by his pelvis.

You nuzzle his face and try to comfort him as well as you could. 

He starts tugging on either side on his stomach...

Ouch. Yeah, that’s bound to hurt-

He fucking tears himself in half, sinking his hands inside himself. Juices spill out as his womb is opened. Pushing again, the baby starts moving back into the now open womb. Slowly, he pulls out the baby with his arms. The second they’re out, his magic dissipates and he’s holding a baby.... a human baby. You don’t know what’s more surprising, that you just watched him to a reverse alien to birth them or that he gestated and just birth a HUMAN BABY. 

Floof coos and purrs and chuffs, licking at the baby who’s still covered with juices. Looking down, you realize that there was a full grown placenta still attached to...them. The baby has no genitalia. You pointed it out.

“Floof. You gotta cut the umbilical cord.” 

He seemed to understand you, even without the soul touching. Taking a claw, he pinched the chord really close to their stomach, cut it and then pressed it down while using healing magic, making a little belly button. 

He then continued to groom them, cooing and purring and just, being really fucking cute. God, you know he wanted this bad. 

“What do you want to name them?”

Floof paused before turning to you and making noise. Interestingly enough, you understood loud and clear.

‘Charakterny’

————-

Boss was definitely horny. You could tell already. Then again, the smell of baby all over you might entice him to give you his own. But that’ll be later, right now you gotta be a mother and a father.... and a father again. 

Wings showed off the new baby (soul) bump showing up, proudly exclaiming that his progeny shall be excellent, well behaved and a natural born leader. He strutted all around the den. Mutt chuckled and Red whistled. 

‘Damn, it’s been a while since he’s been himself, ‘Stead of fuckin’ mr. grumpy mctake-no-shit’

“Huh. What was he like before?”

‘He was like this. Sure, full of himself and annoying as fuck but he was so-‘

‘Cute. When he was purple, he was really... adventurous? And joyful.’

‘Yeah yeah. Now he’s got a tree up his ass after his magic changed.’

His.... magic changed? You look at him closely. His eyes were a lot like Red’s, a bright crimson color. Yet if you look at him a certain angle or really close... you see purple. Is that why his magic tastes like raspberries? 

He marches back over, circles you closely before curling up around you and purring, everything very cat like. You pet him on the head and he leaned in, before licking your hand. Maybe it’s just hormones but he’s been oddly affectionate. Like, REALLY oddly affectionate. 

You’re about to say something about it- until Boss strides up. And you can tell what he wants. 

You go with him of course. And contrary to all the set up might infer to you- 

Just kidding. 

You fuck. 

You’re pinned down in the sunny afternoon in a grassy field, being pounded in like authentic Japanese mochi by your Alpha. He’s got you on your stomach, pressed against the dry grass and dank earth. 

When pulling out both your souls, he shakes. As if he never really tried soul play, hehehe. He just pummels you harder, his forehead pressed against the back of your head as he loses control. The little souls dance and entangle and there’s light exploding behind your eyes. 

When you come to, you realize he hasn’t stopped. What in the-

There’s a chuckle behind you, as sinister as a Saturday morning villain. 

‘Did you honestly think I’d stop at one, my dear?’

Whelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? Questions? Fan art? Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ;))


	20. THE TRIALS PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been having trouble with this chapter so much that I just have to cut it- fucking butcher it into peices

Your body is sore, your stomach swollen with Boss’s magic. Maybe getting pummeled by a sexually frustrated skeleton in the middle of a hot afternoon wasn’t the best for your body but goddamnit, it was good for your soul....

Because there’s now at least 5 teeny life forms in it. 

You can’t even check it, you’re so sore. Floof licks at your sun burnt ass- just kidding it’s your back but might as well. Where you aren’t charred, you’re scraped and bruised.

Evidence of a job well done in your opinion.

You were so fucked silly in fact, you passed out like five times. Or slept and woke up and slept during the night but still. It was that good. 

The next sun rose and you only now realize why you kept waking up. 

Your other baby. 

They were calling you from the other side of the island... 

Crawling over to your Alpha, you snuggle up to him and subtly try to wake him up. Just kidding, he’s already awake. He grumbles a bit but doesn’t complain as you wiggle yourself underneath him. 

“Hey. Hey Alpha” you whisper-shout at him. He grunts and lets his weight slowly drop on you. You squirm a bit but he finally answers. 

‘What.’

“I need to visit the other pack... I need to visit my other child.”

He growls, the rumbling from his chest but you hiss at him. 

“You can’t stop me, Boss.”

‘I WASN’T.... going to say that...’

Oop. What was he gonna say then? Your eyes narrow as you stare at him. 

‘...Bring Red. I won’t let you go alone, Beta.’

You smiled and kisses beneath his chin. You could practically feel the heat radiating from his face. You thank him.

————

‘If one of them jumps you, I’m killing everyone in the room’

Red growls at you, warning the wrong person for a fifth time. You roll your eyes, holding your baby as the two of you walk through the frosted woods. She coos and takes your hand in hers... before gnawing on it. Just like her father.

Red huffs, feeling igno- feeling irritated. You just grin and pat him on the shoulder. Just then, Foxy greets both of you with a yipping. Of which Red thinks of as “fucking annoying as shit” and growls at him. 

You have to mediate between the two of them as you climb up the mountain, soon arriving at the cave. Blue opens up the bones and you waltz in, immediately greeted by familiar scents. Beta regards you excitedly, only to be shut up by Moony. 

Oh fuck. Oh fack. Your soul pulsates, your chest hurts, knees weak, arm’s sweaty, mom’s spaghetti. Moony reacts in kind, snarling and clawing at his ribs. The others start to panic, not knowing what to do. Red tries to grab you and run but you smack him away, hissing in pain before- POP!

....d....daddy? 

You stop, the pain gone as you hear a small voice, the whole room dark.... and just like that it ends. 

You mirror Moony, panting and visibly exhausted. Beta looks between the two of you. 

‘WOWIE! YOU HAVE LEVELED UP TO MATING SIMPLY BY STARING!? ME NEXT! ME NEXT!’

‘No, dumba-‘

‘PLEASE STAY THE NIGHT WITH US!!! BEFORE THE TRIAL!!!’ Foxy pleads with you, giving you cute eyes. You’re still shocked by the soul shenanigan that you just blurt out sure. He literally flips in glee and drags you into the nest. Though Moony and Red both start growling. Foxy immediately backs up. 

‘NO FUCKING WAY WE’RE SPENDING THE NIGHT HERE! CMON’

He grabs you and throws you onto his back before running out. Foxy whines as you’re out of sight. 

The skeleton that’s been the quietest turns to Moony, who is now laying dejectedly on his side.

‘...you’re gonna eat until your sick of life, Kay? Not even sure if you’re fit to even try the tri-‘

‘I gotta, smokes. I just gotta’ he growls out before staggering to raise himself up. 

‘Can’t let her win. Specially not with him so close.’


	21. TRIALS PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO WILL WIN??? WHO WILL LOSE??? PUT IN YOUR VOTES NO W

Once returning, you’re fucking exhausted! You hand Carn to Red to get in. As you climb recklessly down the burrow, you yawn and talk. “Well, that was kinda useless, but I did kinda see my baby so that’s go...” you trail off, seeing everyone else staring at you. 

Floof is wolfing down meat along with Chara who is gnawing on a cinnabun. Wings is messing with your backpack and Boss turns around to start ordering you around. 

‘GET READY FOR THE TRIALS’

“The what???”

Wings carries your oddly stuffed backpack to you. 

‘I Shall Explain On The Way. I’ve Inserted Valuables Into Your “Backpack” That We Will Need.’

You look inside. There’s a bunch of hide parts, bones, meat... hey look, your journal! Glancing at the nest, you notice all your science shit inside. 

“Alright, I guess... let’s go.” 

Boss nods and individually, everyone begins to leave the den. You climb out last, putting your backpack outside before climbing out. Once you’re all out, Boss summons bones, making a gate similar to Moony’s pack’s entrance. Wow!

You follow the pack as you all start walking. Charakterny climbs into Floof’s ribcage, apparently having fun with watching the world go by. Carni however jumps off of Red’s back, only to run up to you and jump onto your back! 

You make an OOF sound and almost fall over but quickly pick yourself up as Carni chirps up at you.

‘Mom! Mom! Mom!’

You grin and grab her, swinging her off your back and into your arms. She squeals and pretends to try to get off but starts laughing as you hug her and nuzzle into her face.

“Hey babyyyyy!” You purr, holding her as you walk. She puts her hands up and bounces on your hip. 

‘Want! Want!’

You snort and poke her little nose ridge with a Boop! “Nope! You’re just gonna have to stay like this! You can’t be running and jumping on everything.” She huffs and crosses her arms. You just adjust your hold on her and refocus on walking. 

Halfway there, you’re panting and getting really tired. Carnation had fallen asleep a couple of times, only to wake up and want to play. Then you’d have to tell her when we get there and then she’s fuss until she knocks herself out again. 

However this time, Carnation awakes but keeps her head against your chest. 

‘...mommy?’

You groan but talk to her anyway. “Yes Carni?”

‘Siblings?’

You look down at her, patting your boob and nuzzling her head against your chest. You sigh and pet her back. “Yes, Carni. There’s your Siblings.” She nods and listens to your chest more.

‘Buh bump. Buh bump. Buh bump. What’s that mommy?’

“That’s my heart.”

‘What’s a heart?’

You smile as you continue to trudge on, Red speeding up til he’s next to you and offering to take her as she’s falling asleep again, forgetting what she even asked. 

“I don’t know either...” you mutter. 

—————

Holy Shit, what is this place!? 

It looks like something out of a fantasy novel. It seems to be the ruins of a- a stadium? No- no- maybe momuments? No... a hall? There’s broken pillars, covered in moss and vines. It’s floor was charred, burnt and cracked all over. Whats left of it has tiles, seemingly of patina’d copper and another weird metal. This is so weird- but amazing! 

You’re led through it to the middle- only to be met by the other team. Standing akwardly with no shirt on, you will yourself to at least look imposing. Taking a deep breath, you roll your shoulders back and lift up your chin. It only makes Foxy more hornier for your breasts since it makes your chest pop out more but it’s fine. You’re a badass single woman who don’t need no man- but allows her mates to take care of her and you should really stop trying to justify yourself. It’s just the nerves. 

All of them just.... stare.

The sneaking anxiety climbs up your back. You take another deep breath and focus on the things around. The tweeting of birds, the scent of flowers, it all paints this place as sacred. 

Floof steps forward, making you snap your head towards him. Boss nips at you and you quickly back off as everyone growled. Floof glances at you... before talking. 

‘I will accept where my Alpha puts me.’

You’re kinda confused but quickly jot it down, describing the entire scene and words. Maybe you should draw a diagram... You put Floof on the bottom of the page before looking up as he steps back. 

Stretch steps forward, looking as if he’s not at all interested in what happening but... you notice a look in his sockets... it almost looks like determination.

‘I will accept where my Alpha puts me.... above him.’ He gives Floof a telling glance. The tension thickens, Red tenses and starts up the grumbling start of a growl. Wings brushes him with one of his wings. 

This is more interesting than internet drama! You hurriedly jot down such before trying to decide where to put Stretch... apparently above Floof. 

Both Foxy and Red step forward at the same time- both staring each other down. You look at the others, staring at them with such intensity, you feel like the single rustle of a leaf could set them up. 

‘I call next... above you, shortstack.’ Red huffs. Foxy snorts. 

‘I’m sorry but I must be above you. No hard feelings?’ The two step to the side in tandem, everyone else stepping back and giving the two space as they circle each other. Oh fuck, are they gonna fight??? Red chuckles.

‘Oh, ALL the hard feelings, hide stealer.’ 

‘That’s not very nice, now is it?’

‘We’re not here to be nice. Now are ya gonna fucking fight me or not?’ 

The two stop, back again to where they started. The two get into position, the air full of tension as Foxy grins, eyelights turning dilated. 

‘Of course’


	22. TRIALS FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I just add all three together???

The two run at each other, Foxy leaping upwards to descend down and Red rearing up in retaliation. Red takes the aggressive choice and immediately goes in for a chomp. Foxy tries to dodge it in midair but Red’s teeth grabs into his coat as Foxy’s claws land, hitting Red in his shoulder. 

Red is forced back but quickly takes hold and swings Foxy around, then onto the ground where he pins him down and roars into his face. Foxy whimpers and submits. 

With a nip and a cry, Foxy is released to run back to his side, immediately to Stretch whom comforts him as he shakes. 

You watch, dumbfounded as Red puffs up in pride and lets out a bellow before getting in a fighting stance again. 

‘Who’s fucking next!?’

Beta steps forward. You quickly grab Wings and whisper yell “the fuck is going on????” Wings huffs. ‘Relax, my dear. This is the trials. Our packs have ties and you defeated their Alpha. We have agreed however that we shall determine our new heirarchy through this tradition.’ You huffed and looked back to them, Beta and Red circling each other once more. 

“Honestly, fuck traditions” you mutter. 

‘Well, well, well. Look how big you’ve gotten, puffball’

‘BIGGER AND BETTER THAN YOU! BESIDES, THAT NICKNAME IS ENTIRELY UNJUSTIFIED!!!’

Red shrugs. ‘Got into the pile of down, rolled around. Boom. Puffball.’

Beta fucking growls and lunges, which Red wasn’t expecting. The lunge lands and Red is forced to the ground. He recovers before Beta could rip into him however, scrambling from beneath him. He turns around quickly and tries to ram towards Beta’s spine. However Beta fucking jumps straight up, claws grabbing into Red’s shoulders and slamming him down along with Red’s ramming. Red yowls, the shoulder Foxy attacked now damaged. Beta cringes but doesn’t relent, snarling at Red. Red grumbles but submits. 

Being released, you immediately run up- only to be stopped by Wings. Red slowly gets up and returns to your side, gritting his teeth as magic drips from his shoulder. Carni starts crying, haven watched the whole thing. She runs up to him and starts licking his wound as he lays down. Floof comes over and joins her, starting to heal him. 

You watch with anxiety as Wings takes the initiative. You write down Blue above Stretch and Then Red... you really hope Wings wins. 

Wings stands almost elegantly, looking up yet somehow looking down upon Beta. The two start to circle each other. You can still see the apprehensive look on Beta. You glance at Moony- OOP, he’s glaring at you- you quickly turn back to watch. 

Beta takes the first action, running and lunging at Wings. Wings however mirrors Beta’s move before and jumps up, claws digging into his shoulders and trying to use his momentum to force him down. However, Beta locks his joints and stops him from doing that, instead grabbing onto Wing’s shoulder and using his momentum to swing him back. 

Wings is flung off but catches himself on the floor before running at Beta as he’s loosening his joints. Wings readies a slash attack but Beta quickly summons up a bone, shielding himself before pushing the bone towards Wings.

Wings dodges- only to be under an entourage of bone attacks. He dodges as best he can but it soon gets a better of him and he’s knocked out of the row of pillars. Beta quickly runs at him and pins him down. Wings tries to scratch up and wiggle out but He’s not going anywhere. After awhile, he finally submits and Beta nips at him as well. 

Holy fuck, why is Beta such a fucking power house!!!!?!?!? Wings runs back and Floof is immediately on him, checking the state of him and the baby. He starts healing Wings even as he grumbles. 

You glance at Moony again- still fucking glaring at you- before you look up at Boss. He’s looking as stone faced as ever before he steps forward. 

Beta is slowly walking back to the center, panting. Still, he stands to oppose Boss, smiling. You’re kinda scared of him now...

Red pulls you towards him. ‘Is fine. Boss won’t let you fight anyway. He just gotta win and you gotta submit to Boss. Then we win.’ He reassures you very quietly. 

You only hope so... you write Wings above Red. 

The two circle each other, seemingly both equal in height, size and imposing presences. No words are exchanged as both are determined as ever to win. 

The two start at the same time, going for different attacks. Boss lunges as Beta dives, both with their claws out. They almost comedically miss each other, flying to the opposing sides. 

They release entourages of bones, each one matching and destroying each other. You watch in agony, cringing and gasping with every click, clack and crunch. The two are equally matched it seems... but this is only pissing Boss off. 

And you know what pissed Boss is like. 

He starts fucking smoking from his face as he intensifies his attacks, starting to break through more than Beta can chew. Beta tries to intensifies his attack as well but he can’t, not with the Rage that Boss is pulling off. 

Soon enough, the bones go past his own wall and Beta has to Dodge, similarly to Wings. He too gets hit however and hitting hard. Beta yelps as Boss stops and is immediately on top of him, fucking screeching at him. 

Beta submits, Boss nipping at him and letting go. You let your breath go, relieved. Beta was acting a lot more like an alpha. You jot his name down above Wings. Beta limps back to his side, being taken care of all three of his members. 

Boss paces around, gloating and teasing especially Moony, the only one left.

‘CMON, YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME, OMEGA! BABYBONES! MARROW!’ 

He snarks and cackles, showing off. You take note of this behavior. Moony slowly stands up and walks forward. Your pen stops... 

he’s glaring at y o u.

Boss notices this and stands in front of you, growling. ‘YOUR OPPONENT IS HERE, MARROW.’

Moony turns to look at Boss, eyelights out, leaving his sockets pitch black. 

‘Careful... bud.’ He only says, just standing there. Glaring at you. 

Boss gets ready for the fight, tensing his body as he’s about to lu-

‘I forfeit.’ 

He immediately stops, looking at Moony with wide sockets. Everyone watches, dumbfounded. 

‘I give up. Fighting’s not my kind of thing.’

He shrugs, smiling lazily. Boss guffaws. 

‘B-BUT YOU- YOU- YOU ALREADY HAVE FOUGHT BEFOR- UGH, WHATEVER!’ Boss huffs as Moony returns to his side. A spark of pity starts in your guts... they look so... so heartbroken. 

Red prods you. 

‘Go on. Stand up there, submit and then we can be done with it’

You nod and hesitantly get up, awkwardly walking and then standing towards Boss. He grins. You smile and chuckle nervously as a thousand thoughts run through your head. Why are you... hesitating?

Boss chuckles a bit. ‘Omega... make a decision...’ he tells you. You just keep smiling with your eyebrows burrowed, cringing at yourself. You should submit! But something is stopping you. 

Boss isnt smiling anymore. ‘Omega... why are you hesitating?’ He asks. Sounds like concern in there but you barely recognize it. Your thoughts all coagulating as you think about the packs, the skeletons, your kids, biology, behavior, science, all that shit about everything that’s been going on, into one question....

Do you really want to submit? 

...

...no

Boss is taken aback. ‘Wh-What?’

You take a step forwards. 

No. 

Boss looks confused. Angry. Hurt. ‘WHAT!?’

“NO!” 

You snarl and jump him, grabbing at his wrists and slamming him to the ground, hissing into his face. He’s shocked as you shake him and yell at him “SUBMIT, MOTHERFUCKER!”

He reels back, hitting himself on the metal tiles as you nip at him, showing your dominance over him. The power feels extraordinary, even as you let him go and lay there dazed. 

You stagger back up, panting from the excursion you gave yourself. You look around, at the shocked crowd of skeletons. Haughtily, you grin and start chuckling. It turns to laughter and then cackling. It turns into full out roaring upwards into the sky, letting out years of pent up rage and emotions. 

You hear a ‘LOOK OUT’ as the world goes dark and you go out with it.

—————

The sound of waves rushing. Water trickling and churning. The searing sun is your waking muse, your aching body it’s touched patient. With no guide, you simply see out into the ocean, the blurry reflection of the cosmos littered with light of the waves. You turn, barely seeing your elegant robes past the bubbles you exhale, and see him. 

A prince, perhaps? Or of higher understanding? His royal clothes holds no quarrel with his higher skin. The light passes through such covering though and show the bones beneath, pearly white and iridescent. He sits up, velvet cloth pours like syrup over his structure, his hand touching yours in a kiss.

You find yourself confused yet... drawn to this creature. So vastly human yet so vastly not. You don’t know why you haven’t even peered upon his face. Or any inconsistencies- but your inquiry is halted as he slowly climbs over you, above you like a lover... or a killer?

The sweet poetry is not lost on you as a drip of universe drops onto your cheek, a seed of roses across your face. And what is this? Your sweet prince, leaning down, bringing you salvation of the lips. Your own eye lids dare to bend to the will of romance, even as his hands frame your face, his breath heightens the sensation of your lips and-

You wake up. 

Dry. 

Burnt.

Salty. 

You sit up to see a very real... and very hot beach. You’re heart drops as you look around, for anyone! Was it all just a Dream? Was none of it real? You settle back down, cursed by the searing sun. You’re met with a feeling of terror as you remember what was once told to you, of who lives on the beaches of the island...

Especially as you see something coming straight towards you from the waves.


	23. Consider the coconut

You watch in horror, in anticipating agony as the thing in the water rises up to show-

A skull?

Oh. 

Oh it’s a skeleton! He doesn’t look too bad. Maybe a bit... messed up. Weird teeth and sockets but-

He rises out of the water.

....

...nevermind. 

He’s horrifying. 

The skeleton rises up, water pouring out of his skull. The water starts pouring red. His jaw is almost too big for his face, full of cracked, broken and charred teeth. He’s the biggest fucking skeleton you’ve seen so far. He must be like 9 feet tall. He wears what seems to be like a sea snake skin, wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Massive, horrifying, obviously hungry,

And he’s coming straight at you. 

The waves clash against him as he wades through the water but you’re barely looking at him, turning around and desperately looking for something to defend yourself. 

There! A rock!

You grab the rock and swing it above your head, arms shaking, ready to throw it at him. He stops and tilts his head. Before speaking. It’s clicks and cracks and growls and squeaks. 

Fuck. You can’t understand him. Why can’t you understand him!? Is it because you’re not tied with him like you were with your pack? Fuck! Great! Now you’re back to square one. 

He fucking barks and you’re so startled, you drop the rock. You screech as it fucking crushes your precious little toes. You howl and try to push the rock off but you’re taken aback as the skeleton lifts it off of you? 

He cooes and rumbles, making low clicking sounds as he practically folds in as he bends down and takes the rock away. Fuck, there’s blood and meat, you can barely stand to look at it. You just lay there and pant and whimper- and yell as your whole foot is suddenly taken into his mouth! 

You hiss at him as you feel the familiar gooey licking of a skeleton’s tongue, licking away at the sand and blood on you, making you feel even more pain. But slowly it diminishes.... 

He spits out your foot and trills at you, seemingly pleased with his work. Taking a look, the outline of rock is there but faded and the crush of it is barely there. Maybe a fainting bruising but he practically healed you!!!

He lets go of you and keeps talking, some of it you can kinda remember?? Though there’s always that one word that you can’t forget as he does a chomp and a womp.

Food.

He then clumbers away and strides back into the surf, almost like he was never here. 

Huh. 

Well, that happened. But now you’re alone again. No food, no drinkable water, no shelter from the blistering sun. You look towards inland of the beach, taking in the sea grass and flowers, the palms, just trying to find anything edible. And then, your dreams came true.

Coconuts. 

God. Thank you for this blessing. 

You crawl over as quickly as you can, keeping your lesser foot off the ground as best as you can, hissing and huffing as the sand burns your hands and knees. But finally, you reach the shade of the coconut tree. 

You quickly grab one of the already deshelled ones and quickly grab a stick. Then you find the three holes. Two eyes, one mouth... you quickly pop open the “mouth” of the coconut and drink the succulent nectar of- 

PPPBBBBBTHHTT 

WHAT!? DRY SAND!?!??

You turn it around. There’s a big ass crack in it, pouring out sand. Huffing, you check all the others. Sand. Sand. Sand. Rotten. Sand. 

You find a fresher one, still somewhat green and with its husk on. Fuck. This is gonna be hard. You try to use a rock. Nothing. You try a stick, it breaks. You try to foolishly smash it against the tree itself. Nothing. Goddamnit!!!

You’re about to give up... until you hear the click clack paddy whacks of your newest “friend”. He comes back with a fish in his mouth! You hold up the coconut to him. He stares at it... before giving you the fish. 

He takes the coconut... and then fucking RIPS THE HUSK APART. He sniffs at the nut inside before giving it back to you. You grin and take the coconut back before taking the stick once more and poking it in the mouth. Then, you take a glorious drink of coconut water. 

Ah yes. Refreshing, clear, sweet. Coconut water. 

You pause and gesture the big boy to come closer. He does, gently clucking and cracking. You take his jaw in your hand and open it, noting how he summons a gullet and tongue for you, before pouring some coconut water in him. His teeny eye sockets seems to bulge and he fucking bites at the coconut, making you yelp and wrench your hands away. 

You smack him on the head just as he’s about to swallow the whole thing, instead crushing it between his teeth like a nutcracker. Ouch. It splits into three uneven peices, revealing the juicy meat inside!

You sigh. At least he broke it open for you. You grab the coconut pieces and the giant fucking fish and some old and dry coconut husks and try to stand up, only to cry out from the pain in your foot. The gentle giant catches you before you fall and waste the precious items. You thank him by nodding before looking around. 

Aha! Palm leaves... and a WILD HIBISCUS BUSH. Dear god, you’re SAVED!

You point at the palm leaves and you try to limp over- only to be carried by the neck over and lowered near the palm leaves. Wow, Prince Charming huh?

You grab the leaves and use them to wrap the fish and coconut. He whines but you pat his cheek. Said cheek colors with a brilliant red. Smiling, you point to the hibiscus bush. He carries you over there and you start grabbing and cracking off branches. He picks you up once more.

Okay, now to set up shop. You look around... before pointing at a peculiar tree with very low low branches. You can use that to build a shelter easier! He carries you over before putting you down. Alright. Good. You lay down some leaves and then your wrapped food before preparing a fireplace. Your friend.... let’s call him Prince! 

Prince watches you as you take rocks and make a ring for a fireplace. Then you place a drier palm leaf down and boom! Fireplace. Now for the fire.... 

You take Prince’s arm and pull it to the branch to use those sharp claws to use! It forces him to sit down so he’s not looking over you like the fucking Empire State Building. You use his claws to cut a thicker part of the branch, away from the leaves. Then you peel the bark. Then you make a small groove. 

You do the same to a smaller branch part, except for the groove though. Instead, you shape the end of the branch so that it tapers. Not sharp but thin enough to enter the groove. 

There! Now. You let go of Prince and put the smaller stick against the groove of the bigger one before going to fucking town, pushing it back and forth. Soon enough, an ember is made and you gently blow on it... 

You take the old and dry coconut husk you took and carefully transfer the ember into the coconut husk and blow more into it. It starts to smoke up and Prince starts to make what you call “amazed!” Noises. It starts to smoke so much that in one fell swoop, it bursts into flames. Prince jumps up and screeches before making more amazed noises. 

You hurriedly put it in the fireplace and then put sticks onto the fire, letting it grow. Laying back, you decide to take a break and take the hibiscus flowers, popping them off and sucking on the nectar. 

Prince comes up and sniffs at the flower in your mouth... before grabbing it and chewing it up. You just laugh and start feeding them to him as you suckle on them.

You still have a few hours of daytime though and can’t lay around for long. You need a shelter and then a way to cook the food. You look at Prince as he’s analyzing a flower you gave him... and then puts it in his eye socket. 

Maybe... maybe this can work.


	24. Prince Charming~

As the sun started it’s decent down, you and Prince came up with a sort of system. You could barely communicate with noises so you tried to do something much simpler. 

Drawing. 

You drew a palm leaf. A very sharp oval with a line in the middle. You also point at the general direction. He quickly gets up and goes to get it for you. Like a dog. You take the thirty he grabbed and start laying some down until it’s roughly you sized and then put the rest next to you. You gesture him to come closer and give him a little head rub. “Good boy!!” You swear you see his eyesockets sparkle.

Great! Now you need more coconut shells! You draw a circle with three dots and point towards the tree. He immediately goes after it and comes back within a minute with twenty coconuts of various stages. Well... that will do you guess. He helps you arrange it into a pile and then almost headbutts your chest into oblivion. 

You’re confused at first... but then you run his skull again. He starts purring, vibrating through your chest and into your soul. Oof. 

Your babies start reacting, the five little tiny hearts enveloped by you squirming in delight. They don’t speak but you definitely can feel the beginning of emotions from them. 

He pulls away from you, eagerly awaiting for your next command. This time, you draw a seashell and point at the ocean. He fucking bounds for it, sand flying everywhere. You would be pissed if it wasn’t very endearing. You just sigh and use a coconut husk as a broom, sweeping the sand off your bed to be. You don’t even hear any splashes from him. 

Well, now is a good time to cook the fish and plan out your food for the week. You take a few more leaves and wrap it around the fish before putting the fish on a very hot rock. 

Now, you’re sure that you can get Prince to fish for you but you and your upcoming litter can’t fucking survive just on fish alone. You know for a fact that you needed a very nutrient rich diet for Carni alone. Now you need it for five of her siblings. 

And magic. 

Lots of magic.....

But does this skeleton fuck? He hasn’t seem to try anything with you. Not even a nip or anything. You’ll have to “talk” to him tonight...

The beach is painted red as the sun starts to tuck itself in for the night. You’ve watched the fish cook, you assorted the coconuts and you’ve started to weave some of the leaves together into a sort of basket thing. 

He comes back with a fuck ton of shells. Clams, scallops, hermit crabs, all kinds of shit. Your eyes bulge out as he’s about to put them down but you stop him. 

“No, no! That’ll make my bed smell like fish for days! Here, put it here”

You quickly offer the basket. He stares at it, confused, but follows anyway. Great, now you can cook some of these too. 

You pat next to you on the sand and he quickly lounges next to you, large body taking up most of the space and more. You just rub his head and he starts purring again. 

You start putting edible shelled fish on the hot rocks as you pet him. It seems like every second, he inches closer to you. His head is on your lap, then your stomach, then your chest. You sigh and have to gently push off the rumbling giant to get your cooked fish. 

You quickly grab it, some juices pouring out as you unravel it to reveal some juicy ass fish. You immediately dig in, not caring how charred it is, the scales nor the guts. 

You pause however as you remember your guest. How rude of you. You chomp a big part and then rip a long flank from it before hovering it over his mouth. 

He gasps and then opens his maw, drooling. You throw it down the hatch and he shreds it savagely. You sigh and continue eating, not minding the weird ass soft bones that break like bread. Which is weird cuz it’s totally fish. 

When you were done, you put it near the fire before moving onto the clams and shit. Prince watched you carefully as you took a stick and poked it into the clam before popping it open. God, it looks so clean! And it actually smells good! 

You start slurping it and- oh my god. That’s the most delicious clam you’ve ever tasted. You open another and feed Prince it. He too slurps it up and then starts fucking grabbing at them and cracking them open like a flip phone. You giggle and go faster so all your food isn’t eaten. 

When you’re all done, you put all the shells with the fish leaves and cover it, saving it for what you have planned. Then you have Prince crack open a coconut and drink the succulent water from it with him. 

A wonderful meal. 

You add more wood to the flame as Prince starts snuggling up to you again. You let him this time, content to have a partner to sleep with. He’ll protect you. He’s basically crawled over you now.... 

But you push him off and sit up a bit. You need to show him. You make him look at you before revealing your soul. He makes a gasping noise and tenderly caresses your soul. He just stares at it...

Before opening his mouth-


	25. The beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA TRY TO SPEEDRUN THIS FUCKER TO END WITHIN THE YEAR. EVERY COMMENT FUELS ME

-and licks it. You gasp, feeling the rush of energetic magic enter you... only to siphon into the five other souls in you. 

Huh. 

You can feel him croon against your soul, staring intently at the little hearts bubbling up inside before he presses his teeth to you. You feel that same energy flowing into you and then siphoning out. It makes your head kinda dizzy but you’re glad that you have a source of magic. And you didn’t even have to fuck him! 

He looks up at you and you can hear his thoughts. 

‘Babybones?’

You grin and send him a response.

‘Yep!’

He gasps and disconnects from you so he can do a lil excited dance around you. Yet he stops... and then excitedly runs into the darkness...

Well shit. 

You hear a whimper and the ruffling of leaves and shit. Sand flies at you, to which you quickly fail to dodge. Squinting and wiping sand from your face, you see it.

The reflection of the fire on luminescent feathers. The skull of a- a giant fucking bird... dragon??? approaches you. You could barely see the blood splattered on it. 

Prince comes bounding back, jumping around and on the beasts, shooting noises at you too fast for you to catch. He then comes back and rests his head on your lap, staring at you expectantly. 

You awkwardly stare at him... and then... that. It’s just standing there.... menacingly...

It makes a low grumbling sound, making you jump a bit. It fucking starts glowing up. What the fuck. You stare at it like deer in headlights. Apparently it takes this as YEAH COME ON OVER BIG BOY and approaches you, darting it’s head in the air. 

It fucking then growls and then destroys your fire!!! Noooo, your main source of heat!!! Prince barks at it and it grumbles before trampling it more and sitting on the fucking fireplace, puffing out its feathers and opening its jaw. 

Now that it’s close and sitting... you kinda see... something glowing in there. Something red... like an eye. Is this a new creature?? A new skeleton subspecies??? 

Either way, you’re probably gonna die by hyperthermia tonight. Plus this bitch got your fucking food all sandy-

The bitch starts crunching on the shellfish you left! Noooooo!!! Your food!!!!!! You grit your teeth before growling. It snaps its neck towards you, countering it with a weird grumbling noise. It’s almost like... a purr. 

You hiss at him and start arranging your bed. Looks like you’re gonna have to double down. You remove a few leaves and start digging into the sand, looking for the warm spots. There! Ahhh, so good already. You lay down leaves in it as Prince watches excitedly. You lay down and get comfy before laying a few more leaves down.... and giving that thing the middle finger before promptly passing out. 

—————

The two watches as the tiny skeleton makes itself a weird nest, makes a gesture and then sleeps. So cuuuuuuute!! Yes, she is very special. Papyrus couldn’t help but want to stare at her all night as she slept. But no no, he needed to collect food for her and her younglings. 

He turns to his brother and huffs. She spent so much time and effort creating her own volcano! Such smartness from such a tiny creature. And Sans had to ruin it!!! The embers underneath him still crackle as Sans looked up at him smugly. 

‘...so. she good?’ 

He’s happy again! He stands on all fours and pace around, ranting to his brother. 

‘OH SO GOOD! SHES SO SMART AND RESOURCEFUL AND SMELLS WONDERFUL! LIKE FLORA! SHE DOES SOME WEIRD THINGS BUT THEY ALWAYS SEEM TO WORK FOR HER!! DID YOU KNOW THAT THE HAIRY ROCKS ARE ACTUALLY EDIBLE!?’

His brother picks one up with his jaw and then flings it down the hatch, the sound of chomping could be heard.

‘Yep’

‘AND SHES SO SOFT AND SHE HAS SUCH CUTE BABYBONES ALRE-‘

The coconut shatters into tiny pieces, flying everywhere. 

‘....baby bones.... huh?’

‘YES! THEY WERE OBVIOUSLY BABYBONES. 5 IN FACT! I NEED TO GO SWIMMING FOR FOOD TOMORROW’ he says, looking towards the sea. 

‘Huh. Gotta... gotta take care of her then, huh?’

‘OH, SANS CAN YOU WATCH OVER HER THEN? I AM AFRAID THAT HER PAW HAS BEEN INJURED AND SHE CANNOT FEND FOR HERSELF UNTIL ITS HEALED!!!’

‘Course bro. Wouldn’t want our lil mate to be food. Specially not after how long it took for me to get em.’

‘OH THANK YOU SANS!!! MAKE SURE SHE KEEPS WARM!!! IVE OBSERVED SHES VERY VERY SENSITIVE TO THE TEMPERATURES!!!’

With that, he runs off into the ocean. Sans chuckles. 

‘No worries, bro. I’ve got... e v e r y t h i n g under control...’


	26. Unfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a bitch and you get smothered. Only warnings might be a bit of rough handling and unwanted affection I guess??

Sans hates his fucking life sometimes.

And now is one of those times. 

Everyone is in chaos, everyone is crying and scrambling and fighting and screaming after that- that fucking cannibal gobbled up their “alpha”. And while he’d love to just fucking say “whelp I’m gonna take a nap now”, he can’t. 

Because he feels guilty. 

It was him who knew what lurked in the shadows. 

It was him who agreed to these stupid trials. 

It was him who called out to you....

You who isn’t even a skeleton. 

He wants nothing more to just erase you from the face of the island entirely. You’re a parasite. He’s seen your kind. You kill with no honor, no boundaries. They came in shells and held magic slender stones in their hands, harnessing an invisible magic of ancients. A power only whispered about in packs. Like them, you infest and creep and strike into the natural order. 

He wants to kill you for it. 

But you’ve made your mark in everything...

He pets his swollen belly. 

...even in him. 

Paps sniffed at him and made an offended sound. 

‘YOU HAVENT GROOMED!’

‘Yeah well, can’t groom at a time like this.’

‘...I KNOW. I MISS HER TOO. IT MUST BE HARDER FOR YOU THOUGH, LOST YOUR MATE!!! IM SO SORRY, BROTHER!’

Sans clenches his jaw. 

‘DONT WORRY! WE SHALL FIND HER!!! THATS WHY WE ARE SHARING PACKS NOW! DONT YOU SEE HOW COOL THIS DEN IS!?’

He hates this den. It’s dusty, dry and hot. What moisture there is gets trapped in his hide and makes him even more grimy. 

The noise of everyone talking makes him even more pissed. The only godsend is the two quiet omegas next to him, who have unnervingly became very close and very attached. Hell, they practically look like twins. And act like it too. It’s not uncommon to find “Floof” being groomed lazily by Stretch. The two share meals together and talk in hushed whispers. 

Their actual brothers are a whole different story. Sometimes they play jokes on each other, one playful as the other is mad. Sometimes they compete against each other. It’s a weird rivalry that they seem to have always have. 

Paps and “Boss” kind of have a mutual respect for each other. Though of course, Boss is still a pompous asshole and often orders around. But Paps is a gentle soul and carries it out anyway. 

Now Red. Ugh, don’t get him started. The asshole likes to come up to Sans and laugh in his face how he’s an omega. He only puts up with him because he brings over Carnie. 

Carnie is such a cutiepie. Such a good kid. A lil troublemaker like her dad but she’s alright. She likes to come by and pat at his stomach, telling his lil babybones that it’ll be alright. 

If only he can have the same praises for Chara. Weird lil shit is creepy as fuck. Always staring. Never says a damn thing. The only time they ever seem to do something is try and eat flowers. And the lil shit almost poisoned themself. Twice. 

They remind him of their father. Specially with that skin and that head of hair. Though the combo of smooth hands and the weird magic marks on their cheeks tell a different story. Reminds him of another tale of the ancients. 

The tale of mages. 

__________

You wake up in the middle of the night fucking sweating. God, you feel like you’re being burnt by the sun. You try to move but only now realize you’re pinned by a very heavy and very warm weight. 

You hear a familiar purr above you and feel claws digging the sand around you, tearing through your leaves. You cough as the smell of burnt feathers and salt and metal surround you. 

You’re suddenly grabbed by the neck and pulled backwards. You squawk and fling your limbs around, only for a claw to scratch at your chest lightly. You feel a pull and pop, your soul is out. The bitch above you purrs.

‘m y l i l m a t e’

It growls into your ear. You hiss and try to claw at him but all you’re ruffling is feathers. You see that red light again but barely. You quickly glance to the side and see the giant avian skull on the fireplace. What the-

You’re brought back to its attention as you’re pinned down. Feathers once more smother you as it settles on you like it did the fire. You’re forced into a sleep by the pressure around you, what feels like limbs curling around you as it purrs nonstop. 

You feel like you’re gonna have a bad time.


	27. a horrifying session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU FINALLY FUCK.

When you wake once more, you’re panting. God, why are you panting? So hot. Too hot. Too hot in your LOINS!!! 

You’re not even covered by the feathery asshole bitch! Ow, your neck... you rub it. Did that fucker bite it!? In your sleep!?!? You barely sit up and it’s suddenly in your face again. This time however, in the dawns light, you can see it better. 

It’s a costume. 

You stare horrorfied at the raw, fucking cracked hole in the side of the skeleton’s head. It’s tearing out the meat of a shark, gobbling up like it’s fucking starving. Black Feathers and black scales and black bones are tied to it’s own, making it looking like a beastly dragon. Did it kill one!?!? 

It sense your stare and fucking grins, shark like teeth covered in shark blood. It licks it’s teeth with a weird dull blue tongue (or was it red??? You can’t tell that good with the blood) before it rips out a peice and slowly crawls towards you, that unearthly purr resounding once more. 

You grit your teeth, grimacing as it presses it your mouth. And cough as it forces it down your throat. Yet you can’t seem to fucking resist, gobbling it down yourself. Ugh, it tastes like the sea and stinks. 

It continuously feeds you, purring the whole time. The shark is so fattening, you’re already full from the third serving. But it keeps on coming! You have to stop him, your stomach is hurting. Ugh. Bleh.

You hiss when he comes with the sixth piece. That makes him stop.... but he swallows it. That makes you realize he’s blushing, panting and totally turned on! 

AND YOU ARE TOO! 

FUCK! you are really fucking horny... maybe... maybe one fuck... you did say you’d pop everyone’s cherries... 

You sigh and beckon him closer. His smile widens, making him almost look predatory as he stalks over to you. You just lay there and wait for him to do his thing. But he doesn’t do anything, except just stare at you, drooling. 

You squeak in surprise when he finally decides to do something: climbing onto you and forming a cock right into your face. 

God. He’s a big boi. You can feel him pulsate against your face, that same smell even more overwhelming as you get dizzy from it. You start to drool and gingerly lick it. He purrs and twitches, precum dribbling onto your tongue. Stars, it tastes so good! You’re taken over with lust as he rocks his cock against your face. You try your best to lick at it even more, getting impatient. 

You want this thing in you. You want this to pierce deep inside you and taint you with its seed. You want his babybones.

He lets you turn around and stick your ass up, revealing your waterfall of a pussy. He chuffs and tenderly nips at your ear as he drapes himself over you and slides into you, stretching you out.

You moan, yes yes yes!!! You immediately cum around him, squeezing him like a vice. He growls and starts pounding into you already, making you cry out and moan as you let him take you. 

He’s ruthless on you and your foggy lustful mind, claws digging into your hips, bone hitting skin. It’s not long til you’re brought to orgasm again. However he follows this time, diving deep into you and fucking expanding, knotting you hard and true. 

Like liquid relief, you sigh/moan as he releases in you, your already big stomach getting even bigger. Your lust dies down... only for him to scoop up the cum drooling out and stick the claw in your mouth. In your surprise, you swallow it and....

The lust rises up again. Your stomach shrinks slowly as your babies absorb the magic, only for him to start rocking into you again. You pant, unsatisfied. More, more!!! 

And more he gives you. 

It’s a harsh cycle. Y’all fuck, you get tired, he rekindles your flame as your babies absorb the gifted magic, rinse and repeat. It goes on til night. 

You pass out from exhaustion. 

__________

Papyrus comes back, still wet. 

‘IS SHE ALRIGHT!?!?!?’

‘Heh. Yeah. Just tired. She’s got a big day tomorrow’ he says, nuzzling into her. 

‘ALREADY!? YOU REALLY DO KNOW HOW TO TAKE THEM OUT!!!’

‘Yep. Gon’ have lil babybones already... hope they survive’ sans chuckles darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced heat, huh?


	28. BIERTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: AN EVEN MORE GRUESOME PREGNANCY THEN READER’S LAST TIME (but not as weird as floor’s last one :v)

You awake in the morning, panting. Heat ripples through your core, unlike the heat of yesterday. The sun is just barely teasing, a few pink streaks in the sky as you whine, legs opening and instinctively getting ready.

You already know what’s happening. And apparently the beast above you knows it too as he rises off of you and curls around your head, that cursed purring rumbling through you again. 

You want to fucking punch the shit out of his face. But first, you’re going into fucking labor. 

From out of feathers, a skeleton hand comes out. You stare at it, it’s rough and scratched up texture apparent as he rubs it gently at your stomach. He makes a light scratch- a line from your lower abdomen to your bust, almost identical to how Floof splitted himself apart to birth...

Is he going to split you apart?

You grab at his hand, sweating and yipping no at him. He pauses... and then goes back to rubbing at your stomach. 

You can feel the muscles in your abdomen start to clench, a tendon in your leg spasms, and your going to freak out you swear. 

He seems to notice your stress and he licks at you face, much to your chagrin. And even much more to your chagrin,

It starts.

The waves of pain and tightness starts, your mind blinding from what you gotta do, shit, what do you even do?? Gritting your teeth, you clench onto the nearest item which seems to be a long root from a neighboring tree. Not that you care.

All you care about is the fucking rippling pain as you feel your guts and pelvis rip itself apart to bring life into the- “FUCK THAT SHIT, PREGNANCY ISNT AS BEAUTIFUL AS EVERYONE SAYS IT IS. ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE, MY BUTT IS GONNA TEAR AND IM GONNA FUCKING DIE OF BLOOD LOSS OR THE BABY IS GONNA COME OUT WRONG OR THIS ISNT EVEN HAPPENING DOCTOR WHERES THE FUCKING NEEDLE THAT GOES INTO MY SPINE? AAAAAAAAA”

You scream in both frustration and as you’re pushing out five skeleton babies at the same time apparently. Actually, that’s sounds horrible. 5. At the same time? 

Yep, so horrible you black out. 

———

She knocks out right as she’s done.... jeesh, 5? That sounds horrible. 

He’ll put in 4 next instead. Heh. 

He licks one more time at his lovely mate’s little face. So strong... yet so weak. His little omega was always very needy. Well, no matter. Now they can be together forever. But first, he looks to what came out of her,

What to do with what’s not his....


	29. Yoink the children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O no

You awake to the smell of fresh magic... and blood. Groaning, you sit up and look down. Fuck. 

You’re bleeding. 

But you’re more focused on the little... cowl? You blink as the asshole bitch ass that was behind you moves towards it and pricks at it. Like a balloon, it pops and air rushes in, letting out the familiar aroma of pretty much everyone’s magic (of whom you had received magic from). Asshole bitchbird cringes before fucking sticking his hand in and pulling out your pup before bringing it to his mouth. 

You lunge for him, crying out but it’s too late...

He licks it. The little baby seems to wake up and squirm and your heart first calms down... and then fucking melts as you finally take a good look at them. 

They’re definitely Boss’s. Slender, small and scrawny, they squeak and scree weakly as birdshit mcgee licks them clean and then hands them to you. You stare down at the little one in your palms. They can’t form eyelights yet but even so, they keep their little sockets shut, screeing and squirming in your hand. 

Bitchtenders hands you another one and they look so similar, crawling nowhere and hitting their sibling with their flailing limbs. So cute, so young. 

You can’t help but tear up. God, you wished Boss was here with you to see them. What will you even name them? One clings onto your finger and starts gnawing on it. 

He keeps licking them clean before handing a baby to you, until you have five little bony gremlins in your hands. Then he eats the skin they were in. Ew. But at least that membrane saved your pussy. These lil guys are so pointy! 

You sob of motherly delight once more before feeding them from your boobs. More like gnawing on but still. Breastfeeding only two at a time, you notice that beast just... staring at you. With no eyelights. You can’t even read him like this. 

You sigh and continue feeding your lil babybones...

Hours pass and finally, they’ve been satisfied. All stuffed and sleepy, you get a fresh palm leaf or two and wrap them up into it, laying them down into a divot in the sand. 

You noticed that bitchboy put back on his feathersuit and is now hovering over you. Whatever could he want? He approaches your little makeshift nest, making you feel very very antsy. Sure, he didn’t harm them but you have no idea what the fuck he’s doing now. 

He sniffs at them before turning his head towards the air, smelling the wind. For a bit, he stays still... 

Before he grabs the bundle of babies into his mouth. 

You immediately start screaming and lunge at him but he dodges you, growling. In your rage, you run at him, about to beat the shit out of him but within seconds, he’s gone. 

They’re gone. 

You sink to your knees and scream into the dawn’s wind. 

Without thinking, you start running.

———

They were making good progress but it was turning to night. The packs- the singular, only existing pack had to stop and nest down for the evening. 

Boss barked orders for who will be on night guard duty and who’ll get to sleep. Obviously the most vulnerable should stay within the group. The former alpha gave Him a glare but didn’t protest.

The pack collected the dry reeds and tall grasses, expertly setting and weaving and fluffing out a big enough nest for all of them. Boss was ready to inspect it when he heard his brother and others of the pack growling. 

He twisted his head to see it.

The Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSYCHE


	30. Red light red light

Boss growled and took a step closer, putting him between his pack and the danger in front of him. Said danger would pace around but kept its head staring directly behind, as if checking out each and every skeleton there.

Carnie sees the beast and starts to crawl towards it but Red quickly grabs her and pulls her back. She looks up at him, confused, pointing at the beast. 

‘Uncle?’

‘That’s no uncle of yours, sweetheart.’

Red couldn’t help but instinctively pull her even closer as he felt the gaze of that thing roll over him. 

Finally, it stares at Boss himself. 

Boss growls and stands his ground before snarling. 

‘What do you want!?’

It’s reply is a mockery of laughter. 

‘A trade.’

Boss narrows his eyes. It shrugs before opening up its giant maw and lowering it to the ground. Something green and moving slides out before it lifts its head up once more. 

‘Leave. Us. Alone. And you get your pups. Kay?’

It growls before slicing the green thing open with a sharp claw. It unravels and reveals 5 tiny little babybones, all squirming and moving and letting out little cries as they’re getting colder. 

Boss looks at them in disbelief. They’re... they- she? She... she’s alive and they’re alive and that’s all that matters. He growls up at the creature and with a flick of his head, Wings and Beta take their stand next to him. 

‘Why don’t we just kill you here instead?’

Wings hisses out in venom as the beast lays down nonchalantly next to the Cubs. 

‘Well, I could always have these tiny morsels as a last meal, heh.’

It picks one up, the baby compliant as it’s picked up by its scruff. The others tense as he brings it up to his terrifying snout, creaking it open and-

‘Stop.’

He stops as the most heavy of them steps up, taking a whole lot of effort to come close with his belly so close to birthing. Moony comes close to the Beast, staring him down. Beta is about to lunge after his brother but Boss gestures him to stay.

‘You can have her. Just leave the babybones alone.’

Boss is about to protest but the Beast stands up and looms over Moony, lowering the cub back with the others.

‘Great. But if I catch you trying to steal her away from me, Your dust is gonna taste even sweeter.’

With that, the Beast disappears. 

Moony groans and almost collapses, the others lunging after to catch him. Boss quickly moves over to check over his children, sniffing them and licking them. They respond by all trying to crawl onto his face. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, he feels peace- until he looks up at the former alpha. 

‘We’re not keeping that promise’

Moony snorts as he pants and lets the others guide him back to the nest.

‘I don’t think we need to. Knowing that bitch, she’s probably half way here already.’

———

You’re halfway to nowhere. After your rage/panic run for hours, you have no fucking idea where the shit you are. Fucking hell, you don’t even have any clothes on. 

You were aiming for the mountain since that’s up north and north is home but since the clouds rolled in, you couldn’t see shit. For all you know, you probably fucking have been going around in CIRCLES!

You’re about to give up when you see hope in the form of red lights!!! That must be the pack!!! Tired but with fire rekindled, you run there!!! You did it! You found them! 

You found-

You stop as you stare at the red light looking straight at you....

No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: how do y’all want it to end?


	31. Only human

...

It’s your camp. 

Your old camp. And the one who’s holding the light is...

“Holy fuck! You’re the batshit crazy biologist!”

Another... another human... 

You’re so exhausted you can’t even remember being dragged in by the person and then being shoved into hide- clothes.  
It’s called clothes. 

You hiss as a light flashes into your eyes, now in a shitty nest.... no it’s not a nest, it’s a... it’s a.... You tap your nails on it in thought. COT. This is a cot.

“Can you speak English?” You hear next to you as you feel something wrap around your arm. 

“...y-yeah” you wheeze out, eyes bulging out as the thing gets BIGGER. With AIR. 

“I...I remember.... what the fuck this is” you stare as they’re taking yourrrrr blood pressure!

“Well at least you remember something.” They huff before taking it off. “Looks like we’ve been forgotten though. I’ve been sending a distress signal any way I can. Calling, texting, flashing lights, smoke signals, even aligning rocks to spell SOS.”

They sigh before opening a familiar kit as they continue talking. “We still have the generator running but with limited gas and rations, we’re slowly dying out. Cawthon didn’t come back last night. I fear one of the monsters must have gotten them.”

To the word monster, your whole past 3 months flashed before your eyes. 

“M-Monstrum Skeletus”

They look up, confused. 

“What??”

“Monstrum Skeletus. Eukaryota, Animalia, Chordata, Vertebrata,” you recall,

“Mammalia”

Your fellow scientist looks at you, confused, pausing in their physical examination of you . “Mammalia... are you... are you describing a creature on the island? How- how did you even survive them?? Wait, stay here!”

They get up and run over to the other desk, tearing it apart before rushing back towards you. They put down pictures of different creatures. “We were studying them in the first week, fearing them the next. Can you... name any of these?” 

They first showed you a picture of one of the giant beetles. You instinctively parroted the word for beetle in feral skeleton talk. The scientist squinted at you. 

“...what?? It’s called a hiss chomp scree??”

“No no, it’s a hiss chomp scraaa” you rasped out. “But yeah it’s just... it’s just a big fucking beetle.” 

They kept handing and showing you pictures of creatures and did your best to describe them. All until they showed you the picture of two red eyes, staring at the camera. Above it was the reflection of the camera light on a iridescent surface, like an insects wings...

“Wings.” You said sadly. The scientist once more looked confused.

“Is that the species or???”

“Monstrum Sceletus. My... pack.” You reach down and hold your stomach, sniffling. “My babies.” You sob as they look at you. 

“Wait... you named one? Did you make it your pet or something? Pack???? Speak English please!”

You glare at them, hissing as tears roll down your face. “They’re my pack. My family! I need to get back! I need to feed my babies! My skeletons...”

They stare at you as it starts to click. 

“Wait... YOU FUCKED A SKELETON?-“

———

He couldn’t find her!!! It was his fault isn’t it!? It’s his fault his mate is gone, maybe even dead!!! Nyooo hooo hooo, it’s all over for him!

He couldn’t help but just cry, huddled up in on the little nest she made. He could smell the babies whom birth he missed and he’s soooo sorry!!!

He sniffles as he looks up as his brother coming back. 

‘SANS, SHES GONE!!! WHAT DO I DO NOW!?!?!?’

He comes up to him and does what he does whenever he has to comfort him: crawl ontop and take care of him like a babybones. So he does just that, puffing out the feathers and settling onto his brother, comforting him with the familiar hum of his magic.

‘...better?’

‘...BETTER...’

‘Don’t worry paps, we’ll get our mate back. Doncha want some cute puppies?’

‘BUT... SHE ALREADY HAS PUPPIES. I WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM AS MY OWN!’

‘Heh, but that’s not right bro. You gotta make sure it’s your own pups. In fact, I’m sure that she just went to give the pups back to their dad so that she can give us our own pups.’

He turns and looks up to his brother, hope in his sockets.

‘ARE...ARE YOU SURE???’

‘Sure. Now go to sleep. I’ll protect ya bro.’


End file.
